The Meteor Prophecy
by Lightningstrike of ForestClan
Summary: Grasspaw's life is rocked when her mother dies in battle. Soon after, she recieves a terrible prophecy in a dream. Then, a kit is born whose destiny could make the situation even worse. Grasspaw will have to face her own destiny, while also trying to guide this kit on its path. Will she succeed? Or will her responsibility be too much? Read on to find out! Rated M; some rape
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever Fanfiction! Please write a review with any suggestions or thoughts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

 ****Fixed the random text issue****

The Baskingstones virtually glowed in the moonlight. The edges of the clearing around them were lit up with dimly white light from the moon reflecting off the smooth stones. Sleek, shapeless shadows slowly crept into view from opposite directions. As they came into the light; they were revealed to be cats.

Their eyes glinted as they searched the area with piercing gazes. Suddenly, all of the cats charged at each other, biting, snarling, hissing, scratching and pouncing. At the edge of the battle, a rather small gray tabby tom jumped onto a large white and black tom, pinning him to the ground.

"How dare you hunt in our territory?" hissed the gray tabby.

"We weren't meaning to take any prey," The white and black tom spat back.

"We found the bones of a bobtail deep in the forest, with your _stench_ all over them," the gray tabby growled furiously at the tom.

The white and black tom squirmed and struggled, but even with the advantage of size, he was no match for the lithe gray tabby. "It was a mistake!" screeched the larger tom.

"Oops!" The tabby smirked as he tore out a large clump of fur. "That was a mistake too," he taunted. The tabby scratched and bit until the other tom was screaming with pain and rage. The tom gave up and ran off to battle another warrior.

"Pah!" spat the gray tabby in contempt. "Prey-stealers, liars, _and_ cowards!" He leapt back into the battle, shouldering aside smaller warriors and clawing the stronger ones.

On the other side of the clearing, a young brown tabby was grabbing onto the back of a flame-colored tom twice her size. The tom viciously shook his back to knock her off, but she landed lightly and spun out of his reach, clawing his flank in the process.

He turned and reared up, but she deftly slid under him, clawing his belly and biting his hind leg, and slithering out as he collapsed. He rolled to crush her, but she jumped and landed on him, knocking the breath from his lungs. She scrabbled at his belly again, holding him down and biting his shoulder, too.

Glancing around as he squealed in pain, she caught sight of a white tom, blood spattering his side and paws, hurling himself onto a dark ginger she-cat and sinking his teeth into her neck.

"No!" she yowled, leaping off the flame-colored tom and bowling over the white warrior, who let go, surprised by the sudden impact. She bit his tail, and with impossible strength, flung him away.

He hit a rock with a sickening crunch, but she had already turned back to the ginger she-cat, who was vainly trying to get to her paws. Blood seeped from the wound in her neck, staining the grass red.

"No," the tabby gasped, paws numb with horror. The ginger cat sprawled on the ground, eyes dulling in pain.

"You can't leave! It's too soon!" wailed the brown tabby.

"Oh, my kit," rasped the ginger cat, coughing, "I will never truly leave you."

"I couldn't save you!" The tabby cried miserably. "I failed."

"This was always my destiny," The ginger cat replied. "You could do nothing to change it. Just remember, I will always love you." She shuddered with her last breath, and then lay still.

The tabby let out a piercing, anguished wail which drew the gazes of all the cats in the battle. As they stared aghast at the body on the ground, a loud call rang out above the now silent cats: "retreat, WaterClan, retreat."

the WaterClan cats slowly walked back to their leader, leaning heavily on one another, ashamed they had killed another cat. They faded back into the shadows, murmuring like lost souls.

The remaining cats came over to the brown tabby, some comforting her, others staring dully at the body in front of her, or into empty space.

"Why?" whispered the tabby. "Why did she have to die?"

 **Ha! Already a death and it's only the prologue! *Evil laugh***

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Many thanks to everyone reading this! I'm so glad you took the time to read my first Fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 1

Skypaw was the first cat to scent the ForestClan war party's return.

"They're back!" Skypaw mewed.

Cats came out of their dens from all directions to welcome the returning warriors. The medicine cat, Honeyfeather, rushed out of her den to treat the returning warriors' wounds. She was carrying cobwebs and marigold leaves.

Her apprentice, Lightpaw, who had been apprenticed a few dawns ago, asked, "what is the marigold for?"

Honeyfeather answered: "it stops infection."

"Oh right," mewed Lightpaw. "Should I get some too?"

"Yes, but watch how I apply it first," Honeyfeather answered. She looked up as Grasspaw came blundering through the camp entrance and collapsed on the ground, exhausted and mewling pitifully like a kit.

Honeyfeather rushed over to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" she meowed, slightly confused as Grasspaw didn't have any obvious injuries.

"She…She's dead!" Grasspaw moaned softly.

"Who's dead?" Honeyfeather asked kindly as the surrounding cats gasped, and stroked Grasspaw to soothe her.

"Amberfur" Grasspaw whimpered. Wails of dismay and sadness broke out around the clearing.

"It was Blackheart. He-" She broke off, choking. "He jumped on her and just tore her throat out! I attacked him and threw him off her, but it was too late!"

"Hush," Honeyfeather told her gently. "They're bringing her in now."

Skypaw, Grasspaw's brother, who had been standing rigid with shock as he listened to Grasspaw's story, came over and helped her up to watch the rest of the battle patrol carry in their mother's dead body.

The stricken cats set her in the middle of the camp so all the cats could come to mourn. Grasspaw, still leaning on her brother, staggered over with him and buried her muzzle in Amberfur's pelt.

"Please," she whispered. "Please come back."

Skypaw, his nose next to hers, mewed acceptingly, "She's not coming back. But she will watch us from StarClan." They sat there for a while, silently grieving for their mother.

Oaktail, who was her mate, had been on a hunting patrol, and had not heard of her death. He came through the camp entrance laden with prey. He dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, and then caught sight of his mate's body, surrounded by grieving cats.

"No! Amberfur, no!" he howled, racing to where she lay. He crumpled beside her, laying his head on top of hers.

"It should have been me," he mumbled, eyes glazed with grief. "I let you go to the battle. I let you die."

He talked as if she could hear him, and would respond with words of comfort.

Skypaw did instead. "No, you didn't," he mewed firmly, touching his father on the shoulder lightly. "Her death is not your fault, nor is it mine or Grasspaw's. None of us could have stopped it."

"She said it was her destiny," Grasspaw mewed, her face still pressed against Amberfur's body. "I believe that. StarClan may guide us on our path, but not even they can change it. Thinking any different will just make it harder than it already is."

Oaktail sighed in despair. "I don't think I can bear it," he said heavily.

"You don't have to," Grasspaw replied, standing straight. "We will too. We still have each other, and that's what matters."

"You're right," mewed Oaktail, looking up at his children. "I'm so proud of you. You've become so strong, just like her. She will live on in both of you. I couldn't ask for a better family."

"Neither could we," Grasspaw responded. The two apprentices sat next to their father as Maplestar, the leader of ForestClan, leaped into the Highoak, where she addressed the clan.

"ForestClan, gather for a clan meeting," she announced. As the cats grouped at the base of the tree by where Amberfur lay, she spoke.

"We won the battle with WaterClan. We gained the Baskingstones back and told them off for hunting in our territory." A couple weak cheers rose up from the crowd of cats but quickly died out.

Maplestar continued grimly, "But the price was too high. We lost a brave warrior and a wonderful mother. Amberfur died in the battle." A fresh chorus of grief arose among the clan gathered below.

"We will sit vigil for her tonight, and forever honor and love her in death as she did us in life. If any cat wants help dealing with their grief, I will be here for any and all of you." She jumped down from the tree and chose the cats who would sit vigil by Amberfur.

"Skypaw and Grasspaw, obviously, since she was your mother. Oaktail, she was your mate, and you can sit vigil for her as well. Gleamfang and Beechleaf can watch the entrance, and the rest of you can get some much-needed rest, or sit vigil if as well, if you prefer."

She organized the cats to sit vigil, and sat beside them, watching the moon rise as Amberfur's body got slowly colder. As the sun, which seemed harsher than normal, ascended into the sky and saturated the tops of the trees in its cold light, Grasspaw looked around blearily and caught Maplestar's eye.

Maplestar nodded. "It's time." Grasspaw and the others got up, shook themselves, and prepared to carry Amberfur to her final resting place. Oaktail grabbed her scruff, and Grasspaw rushed to push underneath with her shoulders. Skypaw did the same, and they carried Amberfur out of camp, draped over them like an extra pelt.

Maplestar led them to a sun-dappled clearing beneath a proud oak.

"This is a nice place," she mewed and started digging. Grasspaw and Skypaw set Amberfur's body down gently and went to help dig the hole.

Oaktail released her scruff, nuzzled her fur one last time, and helped make the displaced soil into a neat pile. Once they had created a gentle slope down which to roll her body, they stopped digging and went over to where she had been left.

Saying their last farewells, they pushed her body into the hole and carefully replaced the earth above it.

As they padded silently back to their camp, a feeling of hopelessness crept over Grasspaw like a shadow. She crept into her nest and fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from the battle, the long vigil, and burying her mother.

When she woke, the moon was high in the sky. _It's almost full; the gathering will be soon._

She crept out of her nest and into the clearing, careful not to disturb her denmates. The guard at the entrance was half-asleep, and she thanked her brown pelt as she passed by him unnoticed and stepped lightly out of the entrance. She moved quickly along the path to her mother's grave. She sat there for a while, breathing in the forest scents and the last wisps of her mother's aroma.

The despair that crept up on her that day had receded, but as she sat there, painfully aware of what she had just lost, it slowly snuck back into the corners of her mind, slowly, inexorably pulling her into its depths. She returned to the camp when she saw the moon dipping low in the sky, by the treetops.

She crawled back into her nest, mind riddled by now with black holes of bottomless agony. What little sleep she managed to catch before dawn was fitful, full of scenes of death, pain, and loss. As the sun came up, she was prodded by a gray paw.

"Get up, Grasspaw. Come and join the dawn patrol." It was Rockclaw, the ForestClan deputy. She got up and stretched, still aching slightly. She padded out to join him.

Oaktail and Skypaw were with him as well and she guessed that was intentional.

As they set off towards the border with StoneClan, Rockclaw mewed, "I brought you three on purpose." "Why?" Skypaw questioned.

"To help you get over your grief and to see your purpose," he replied. "I lost my mate, many moons ago, and I felt worse and worse every day. But when I went on patrol, or hunted for my clan, it brought back a feeling that not everything was gone. It took me awhile, but eventually, I accepted my life as it was and made the best of it. Now I can serve my clan with confidence, as their deputy, and help them whenever they need it, like now."

"We're at the border now," he announced as the trees thinned to reveal a bleak-looking landscape studded with boulders and stones.

"That's StoneClan territory. We'll set the first marker here." He flicked his tail towards a large birch tree.

Grasspaw went up to it and wreathed it in her scent as the others went to another tree a few fox-lengths down the border. Suddenly, she stopped and opened her mouth to scent the air. Her suspicions were confirmed. StoneClan smell hung in the air by a clump of brambles several tail-lengths on the ForestClan side of the border.

"Over here! StoneClan has trespassed!" Rockclaw bounded to the brambles and sniffed the air around them.

"What were they doing?" he asked as Skypaw and Oaktail came over curiously.

"Let's find out," Grasspaw suggested, beginning to follow the scent back towards the StoneClan border. She skirted a clump of tall grass when the scent suddenly ended.

"What?" She exclaimed. Confused, she turned back to the grass. There was the scent, as strong as ever, but it ended, barely a mouse-length away. "It just ends right here!"

"That's not possible," Rockclaw scoffed. "There must be some mistake-," He broke off as he passed the clump of grass. "You're right! How is this possible?"

"I don't know," replied Grasspaw, "But I think we should report this to Maplestar.

"Yes, of course," Rockclaw agreed. "Since we can't find where the scent leads, we don't need to stay here, and this could turn very serious very fast. Let's go."

They ran back to camp, anxious to tell Maplestar of the intrusion. They pushed through the camp entrance and Rockclaw rushed off to Maplestar's den to tell her what they had found.

"Good job finding that scent," mewed Oaktail.

"I'd have detected that stench from halfway across the territory," Grasspaw declared.

"Hey, Skypaw!" Whitefur padded up to them. "Let's go do some battle training!"

"Alright," Skypaw responded, following his mentor out of the camp. Oaktail walked over to the fresh-kill pile, which had just been restocked. Just then, Rockclaw came out of Maplestar's den, with her following close behind.

She leaped into the Highoak and turned to look down at the clearing below.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highoak for a meeting!" Cats looked up at her, some coming out of their dens far enough to see.

"We have found StoneClan scent on our territory," she continued. Several cats growled angrily. "But there was something more unusual. The trail disappeared. There should have been a clear line of scent straight to the border, but the line stopped at a clump of grass about a fox-length from the border."

"There was no evidence the intruders hunted either," Rockclaw added. "No blood or prey-scent, just a cat."

"Patrols should keep a very close watch on that border," Maplestar ordered. "And they should find out anything they can about why the scent trail faded so abruptly. For now, there is no need for fear, nor are we going to attack them at this time. For now, StoneClan have not committed any serious offenses. StarClan knows most of us have accidentally blundered over a border a few times."

Her last statement elicited more than a few purrs of amusement. "That is all. Report straight to me if you have any new information." She climbed down from the Highoak and went back to her den. The clan didn't seem too worried.

Redface, Grasspaw's mentor, came over to her. "Want to go practice with Skypaw?"

Grasspaw brightened. "Sure!" She nearly jumped into the air but resisted the urge and went after her mentor to the training clearing. As they slid past a holly bush into the clearing, Whitefur looked up.

"Wow, perfect timing! Skypaw was just learning a jump-and-twist move, but it would work better on someone his own size," he mewed enthusiastically.

Redface looked expectantly at Grasspaw. "I guess I'd be all right with being target practice," she replied, stifling a mrrow of amusement.

Skypaw turned towards her, crouched slightly, then leaped at her. She tried to dodge out of the way, but he deftly spun in mid-air, catching her on the shoulder and knocking her over. "Oof," She huffed as the breath was knocked from her.

"That was a great move," she panted as she struggled to her paws. "How do you do it?"

"You jump like normal," Skypaw explained, "but when they move to the side, you use your tail to turn yourself, like this" he demonstrated by flicking his tail sideways "and then you'll change direction and land on them."

Grasspaw opened her mouth to ask if she could try, then decided to take Whitefur by surprise. She pushed off with her hind legs, flying across the clearing to where Whitefur stood, staring in surprise. He sidestepped, but she flicked her tail, twisting to land on him and bowl him over. After a couple of strikes with sheathed claws, she turned around and looked at Redface and Skypaw. "How was that?"

They spluttered in astonishment for a second, but Redface recovered himself and told her, "That was great!"

Whitefur got up, shaking dirt off his muzzle. "Yeah, a great way to change my name to Brownfur," he joked.

"Well, if you don't want that to happen," Grasspaw mewed, "Maybe you should show us how to counter that move."

"Yeah, great idea," purred Skypaw, touching his sister's flank.

"Okay, so this is how it's done," Whitefur told them. "You jerk to the side, and just before the other cat lands on you, roll the other way and let them land heavily. Then you pounce."

"I'll leap first," Skypaw suggested, already scampering off a couple of fox-lengths. He turned around and eyed Grasspaw like a particularly juicy mouse. He waggled his haunches and jumped.

Grasspaw, assuming he'd expect the counter, moved aside, but stayed there as he landed on the ground where he expected her to roll. She tackled him before he had a chance to recover, pawing his ears and clamping her jaws on his scruff.

"Well done, Grasspaw," called Redface. "You totally outwitted him. You'll make a great warrior!"

"What about me," Skypaw fake pouted as he got up and cuffed Grasspaw's head.

"You'll be a great warrior, too," Whitefur appeased him. They noticed the sun was setting.

"Time to get back to camp," Redface instructed. "Come along."

They went back through the thickly constructed bramble entrance and into the camp. Grasspaw's belly rumbled and she realized she was hungry. "Want to share that sparrow?" She indicated the fresh-kill pile with a flick of her ears.

"Sure thing," Skypaw replied as he darted to the pile, snatching the bird and taking it to sit beside her. "I think I could eat a whole badger!"

Grasspaw swallowed and purred, "You'd have to catch one first!" By the time they had finished the sparrow, the sky was dark. Grasspaw yawned and crept into her nest, curling up and closing her eyes. Sleep came more easily this time, the lulling darkness washing over her like a wave of warmth.

 **There. Nice to see Grasspaw getting over Amberfur. It will be hard... Nope, I'm not gonna reveal my plans! ;) Stay tuned for Chapter 2! I'll try to do a chapter a day, at least.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is where it happens. Stuff will go down this chapter! Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 2

It had been a quarter moon since Amberfur had died. Grasspaw had felt better the first couple days, but after that, every dawn was harder. With every sunhigh, her spirits sunk a little lower.

She slunk into her den after a particularly depressing patrol, feeling as if she had been running for moons and every drop of energy had seeped out of her like the blood seeped out of her mother's neck as she died. She fell asleep, even though it was sill very light outside.

She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar forest. She got up, eyeing her surroundings. Suddenly, a cat walked out from between two trees.

"Amberfur," she yowled, springing towards her mother and nuzzling her fur.

"Grasspaw, I've missed you," Amberfur replied.

Grasspaw stepped back. "Wait—is this StarClan? Am I dead too?"

"No, little one," Amberfur cooed softly. "You will return to your clan when you awake. But you must be strong. You cannot let your life be taken over by grief." Her voice suddenly changed, became darker and colder. "Or your doom will be even worse."

"What do you mean," Grasspaw mewed anxiously, surprise at the sudden change in tone making her take another step back. Amberfur's eyes suddenly glowed white, and the forest became dark and foreboding.

Amberfur's voice boomed among the trees.  
"When the world is at war and the strongest trees fall, the stones will come to kill you all. The river will flood in a whirlpool of blood, and fill the forest with scarlet mud.  
The youngest leader ever to rise will open up the earth and skies. But not just glory will be your role. You may just pay the highest toll.  
This is your last warning: beware. For when the stones fall from the air, a perilous path you will walk, as hope lies in the youngest stalk.  
Of grass will the new leader be, and fulfill the ultimate destiny."

Blood began to run from the roots of the trees and pool at Grasspaw's feet as she stared, rigid with horror. Streams of blood from Amberfur's neck joined the flows from the forest, and the light from her eyes expanded until it filled Grasspaw's eyes with its blinding intensity.

The river of blood let out a thundering roar as it swept Grasspaw away from the forest, and into the unknown blackness beyond.

With a yowl, she awoke to find that a thunderstorm had started, and rain was pouring into the apprentices' den through a gap in the roof, right above Grasspaw's nest. Still trembling from the terrible omen she had received in her dream, she fumbled with some loose strands of bracken which had opened up the hole and set them right again.

"Mouse dung," spat Skypaw, whose nest was right next to Grasspaw's. "My bedding will be wet for moons! I guess that's why you yowled," he continued, looking at Grasspaw.

"Y-yeah," she managed to get out, trying not to reveal how terrified she was from her dream. He looked at her like he wasn't convinced, but didn't inquire further. Thunder rang out again, making Grasspaw cringe slightly.

She lay down in the dry part of her nest, hoping to actually get some rest, but she just tossed and turned until dawn, when the thunderstorm slowly stopped and the clouds moved away, letting the warm sunshine peer its way into the den.

Redface poked his head in towards Grasspaw. "Let's go hunting. You look like you need something to do." He was right. She was restless and her paws itched at the thought of running through the forest in search of prey.

She stretched and followed him through the camp, and out into the territory. They walked along one of the main trails, sniffing the bracken for scents of prey. Grasspaw caught a whiff of mouse.

She flicked her tail to indicate to Redface to carry on, then stalked into the undergrowth, tracking down the mouse. She found it snuffling in the leaves for nuts. She crept silently around a tree, then leapt at it. The creature tried vainly to scamper back to its nest, but she flicked her tail, like in training, and landed right on it, killing it with a bite to the neck.

Suddenly, she noticed the marks on it. She was plunged into the memory of Amberfur's death, combined with the terrible vision she had the night before. She could see her mother's body, lying in front of her. The forest around her turned red and every movement became the lapping of waves of blood, engulfing the forest and swallowing her up in a tide of death and despair. She was about to let out a pitiful whimper when Redface snapped her out of it.

"Are you all right?" He looked at her with a hint of worry in his eyes. "You're shaking."

She lifted her head. "I um- It was just the cold," she replied, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious. Instead, he padded up to her, setting down his prey.

"You know, it's okay to be sad. Your mother is dead. While I can't possibly imagine how that feels, I'll always be here to give you support and guidance." He rested his muzzle on her head and she felt a rush of relief that he had guessed what she was thinking about and not asked her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They carried their fresh-kill back to camp, having added another mouse and a shrew to the catch. Meows of approval came from several of the other warriors as they placed it on the pile.

"Well done, Grasspaw!"

"Wow, those look tasty."

"Nice catch!"

Grasspaw, feeling better than she had in days after the hunt and the reassurance from Redface, chose a squirrel from the pile and sought out her brother to eat with.

"When do you think Softfur's kits will be apprenticed?"Skypaw looked up from his thrush.

"I hope soon," replied Grasspaw between bites of squirrel. "We sure could use some denmates."

"I wonder who'll be their mentors," mewed Skypaw interestedly. Grasspaw suddenly remembered Sunheart.

"Speaking of kits," she interjected, "Sunheart's are due any day now!"

As if on cue, a yowl rang out from the nursery. Honeyfeather, who had been preparing for a while, grabbed the pile of herbs next to her and bounded into the nursery. She stuck her head out after a couple of moments.

"Skypaw, go get me a strong stick," she ordered, "And Grasspaw, come in here. I'll need some help. _She was going to see a kitting!_

"Okay!" She jumped up and slipped carefully into the nursery. Honeyfeather was calming Sunheart while feeding her herbs.

"I'll need you to bite open the sac on each kit when it comes," she announced. "Then guide it to Sunheart's belly so it can suckle."

Grasspaw mentally prepared herself for the pained screeches that kitting queens were known for. A large spasm shook Sunheart's body, but she didn't make a sound. _Wow, she must be pretty tough._

Just then, Skypaw came in with a sturdy oak branch. "Is this good?" He dropped it by Honeyfeather.

She shifted and examined it quickly. "Good," she mewed as she took it to Sunheart and placed it between her teeth.

"Bite this when the pain comes," she instructed, "Oh and you'll need to lick the kits the wrong way to start their breathing." She turned back to Grasspaw.

"Skypaw can help, too." They nodded, slightly nervous. They heard the stick creak as Sunheart bit down heard, stifling a yowl as another spasm rocked her belly. A wet bundle fell onto the ground.

Grasspaw quickly bit open the slimy sac and licked the kit vigorously.

Honeyfeather declared, "It's a tom!"

The kit quickly drew its first breath and wailed, obviously wanting its mother. Grasspaw nudged it in the right direction and it found the scent of milk, nuzzling into Sunheart's belly.

Another kit was born, this one somewhat less painful, and Grasspaw let Skypaw do the honors. It was a she-kit and was soon joined by another sister, all three happily suckling at their mother's belly.

"They're beautiful," Sunheart crooned. "Fetch Redface so we can name them!"

Grasspaw scampered out, eager to tell her mentor the great news. She met him halfway to the nursery, having been tipped off by Lightpaw, Honeyfeather's apprentice.

"Is she all right? Did the kits come? Are they okay?" He was somewhat frantic.

Grasspaw calmed him down as they walked back to the nursery. "They're all fine. There are three kits and they're all beautiful. Two are she-cats and the other is a tom. I can't congratulate you enough."

He purred as they entered the nursery and he caught sight of his mate and kits. "Well done," he complimented Sunheart.

"What should their names be?" She looked up at him, expecting him to go first.

"That she-kit looks like you, so we'll call her… Raykit."

"Lovely," Sunheart replied. "Her sister has messy fur, so we'll call her Rufflekit." She suddenly looked intensely at Grasspaw. "As a small thank-you for helping in his birth, you can name the tom."

As she stared in surprise at Sunheart, the sky outside turned red and a strange light came down from the sky like a star falling from Silverpelt. It was so bright that it shone right through the nursery walls. Grasspaw somehow knew exactly what it was: A meteor. She felt utterly confident as she said, "His name will be Meteorkit."

 **Wow. That prophecy though. Yeah i'll give you one guess who's going to be leader. :P  
Please share this story and come back when I add the next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated as well!**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's my birthday today, but I'm giving you guys a present! 2 chapters in a day! More stuff goes down this chapter. It's starting to get interesting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 3

Grasspaw walked past the nursery, then looked back in, surprised. Meteorkit's eyes were already open and he was asking to go outside.

"Wow," She commented. "He was quick!" He had been born only the day before.

Grasspaw had gotten to name him, and as she did, a meteor had fallen from the sky; that was how she came up with his name. His parents had seen the mystical falling star as well, and deeply approved of her choice.

"No kidding," replied Sunheart, his mother, seeming as surprised as Grasspaw was. "Usually it takes them nearly a quarter moon!"

Grasspaw nodded her respect, and left the tired-looking queen alone, hearing her firmly tell her enthusiastic kit that he couldn't go outside until his littermates opened their eyes. As she approached the warriors' den, she saw Redface come out.

"It's time for a hunting patrol," he called. "I'll just go check on the kits, and we'll be off!"

"Right," Grasspaw mewed, darting to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse so she wouldn't starve. A memory flooded her mind, showing Amberfur feeding Grasskit her first mouse. As she felt the pain, she also remembered what Amberfur had told her in a dream. She pulled herself out of the memory and finished the mouse.

Redface pushed out of the nursery and caught her eye. "It's time to go!"

They went to the entrance and joined Shinewing.

Grasspaw asked, "where should we head?"

"Let's try the WaterClan border," replied Shinewing. "We can hunt, and make sure they stayed on their side!"

As the patrol came out into the clearing around the Baskingstones, they stayed alert for signs of prey, as well as trespassers. Grasspaw scented a vole by the water's edge.

She quietly followed the trail, until she found it in a clump of reeds. Waggling her haunches, she pounced on it. Quickly killing it with a bite, she thanked StarClan for the prey.

Suddenly, a wave from the river washed over her paws. Before she could yowl, she fell into the river with a splash. She panicked for a bit, thrashing around, until she found that she could stand up; the water was shallow enough.

"Fox dung," she spat as she hauled herself out of the cold water, a few tail-lengths downstream from where she had caught the vole, and shook herself off. She hurried back, grateful that the vole was still there, and met up with Redface and Shinewing.

"Decided to take a swim, did you?" Redface smiled wryly.

"What, do you think you're a WaterClan cat?" Shinewing's eyes glinted with amusement.

"How's this for WaterClan?" Grasspaw shook her pelt again, showering drops of water all over the two warriors.

"Hey!" They scowled in mock indignation, but couldn't stifle their amused purrs. As they came back into camp, the two warriors went off to share fresh-kill and talk about their warrior things, and Grasspaw set her vole on the pile.

She was about to go ask Redface if she should go see to the elders' ticks, but she saw Honeyfeather taking Maplestar out of the camp, looking very troubled. Honeyfeather was not easy to spook, so Grasspaw guessed something serious was up.

Curious, she followed them, careful to hide her scent in ferns and earth. She came upon them in a clearing far from camp, sitting in a hollow tree. There was a small hole in the trunk, and Grasspaw pressed her ear to it.

"-Had a disturbing omen," Honeyfeather was saying.

"What was it about?" Maplestar wanted to know quickly so she could take action.

Honeyfeather obliged her. "It went like this: 'Just when you think all hope is lost, a kit will burn through the coldest frost. The meteor blaze through the sky will right all which has gone awry.  
But a cat who carries this much power may yet bring the forest its darkest hour. Above the treetops will he tower, to all the cats beneath devour.  
And clouds of blood, cold and sour, will the whole world immerse and shower. The water rise and woodland scour, leave all beneath the earth to cower.'"

There was silence for several heartbeats. "That sounds like Meteorkit," Maplestar breathed, voice hushed in awe and apprehension.

"It certainly does," Honeyfeather replied. "What he will do, or when, are unknown right now. We should keep a close eye on him, and choose his mentor very carefully."

Maplestar nodded. "I think I know a cat."

"Good," Honeyfeather mewed, sounding less worried. "But now we must get back to camp."

Realizing this was her cue to get out of there, Grasspaw took her ear from the hole and scampered away, taking an indirect route so they wouldn't spot her. She returned to camp before them, and sat down by the nursery, pondering the mysterious prophecy Honeyfeather had revealed.

Redface emerged from the warriors' den and padded over to her. "You should get some rest," he told her. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at him curiously.

"Why? It's barely past sunhigh!"

"You're going to the gathering!"

She jumped with joy. "Oh, that's great! I can't wait to meet the other clans!"

 _Except for Blackheart. Well, I do want to meet him, but I want to take revenge_ … She stopped thinking about that, and went off to her nest to get some sleep so she wouldn't doze off during the gathering. Her dreams were thankfully blissful, filled with fat mice in the heart of greenleaf.

She woke to her mentor prodding her in the side. "Time to go," he mewed.

She got up, stretched, and padded over to the gathering group. Maplestar stood proudly at the head.

"We will not mention StoneClan's trespass unless necessary," she announced. "We do not want another battle."

She then proceeded to lead the cats out of camp, and along the path to the Great Hill. That was where the Gatherings took place every full moon. As the ForestClan cats left the forest, they saw that at least one of the other clans was already there.

They climbed up the hill, leaving space at the top for Maplestar to join the other leaders. Grasspaw sidled over to the EarthClan group to meet some new cats. One apprentice in particular looked left out from the main group.

She introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Grasspaw. Want's yours?"

He shied away and looked at the ground as he said, "R-Redpaw."

"Hey, Redpaw," Grasspaw mewed, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"I don't like other apprentices," Redpaw said.

"Why don't you?" Grasspaw looked at him sadly.

"Because they're all mean and selfish!" He looked up, a snarl on his mouth and his eyes glinting. "They torment me, and gang up on me. They steal my fresh-kill and beat me up when the mentors aren't looking!" He was sobbing by now, and his head and tail hung low in despair.

"Hey," Grasspaw mewed, pressing her pelt to his to comfort him. "You can't let them know they've won. They haven't."

He continued sobbing, and said, "But how do I do that?"

"Be the best warrior you can be," Grasspaw told him. "Train harder than them, practice whenever you can, and hunt more and harder. Eat with your mentor so they can't steal your prey without him noticing, and fight them and beat them if they try."

He looked up at her, eyes glowing with hope. "Okay, I'll do that."

"I can help you," Grasspaw suggested. "Meet me at moonhigh tomorrow, and I'll help you practice fighting and stuff."

"You'd really do that for me?" He was staring in awe and admiration. "You hardly know me!"

"I know you need help," Grasspaw replied, "and I'll always help someone who needs it."

Just then, the leaders called out to start the gathering. Grasspaw listened as Granitestar began.

"Prey has run well for StoneClan this past moon. We found a fox crossing our territory, but chased it off without incident." He paused as his warriors yowled their approval. "But that's not all. We found dead prey in our territory. It was caught by ForestClan!"

The StoneClan warriors growled a challenge, and Maplestar stood up, fur bristling in indignation.

Keeping her voice calm, she told him, "I respectfully deny these claims. None of my warriors have hunted on your territory, and certainly not on my orders. Are you sure it wasn't just wafting scent from our markers? The wind is strong in your territory."

"I'm sure of it!" Granitestar snarled as he said this. "When we brought it back to camp to show the others, it still reeked of ForestClan."

"I assure you," Maplestar continued, undaunted, "I have not sent hunters across the border. I will keep a close eye on my warriors to make sure none of them trespass."

Granitestar seemed discontented with her reply, but allowed her to finish the rest of her clan news. She announced Amberfur's death, careful not to make it seem like she was accusing WaterClan. Wails of sadness came up from ForestClan, as well as the other clans. Amberfur had been well liked.

"She was my mother," Grasspaw whispered to Redpaw.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he replied, returning her comfort by pushing her head lightly with his.

The gathering was soon over, nothing interesting having happened in either of the two remaining clans.

"Moonhigh tomorrow," Grasspaw reminded Redpaw as the groups began to leave.

"I won't forget," he assured her.

As she walked back to the camp, she felt a strange tingling in her paws. _I must be tired,_ she thought. _Or maybe I'm still grieving for Amberfur._ But this sensation felt different, like nothing she had ever felt before. She slept even better than before, dreaming of how her meeting with Redpaw would go down.

She woke up feeling very refreshed, and was about to wake Skypaw when Maplestar called the clan to a meeting.

He opened his eyed and yawned, "It's morning already?"

"It's nearly sunhigh, you sleepy furball," Grasspaw teased. "Come on, let's find out what this meeting is about."

They nosed their way out of the den, Skypaw still blinking groggily, and made their way to the center of the clearing, where they could see and hear Maplestar.

"StoneClan has accused us of trespassing and stealing prey!" Maplestar's eyes blazed with fury as she declared this. Shocked mews rang out across the clearing.

"We know that they have crossed the border," she continued, "But we must find out why they think we did. We will send a patrol to that border, and they will investigate the matter. After this, border patrols will be doubled as well. Rockclaw, choose any cats you like."

Rockclaw nodded as she jumped down from the Highoak. "Grasspaw, Skypaw, Oaktail, Gleamfang, Redface, and Whitefur can come with us. Let's go!"

The chosen cats bounded over and streamed out of the camp, racing through the territory towards the border. They paused as Rockclaw sniffed the grass where the scent had come from the other day.

"New scents," He growled. "At least two other cats." Suddenly the patrol heard voices coming from across the border.

"This'll ruin them. Right after the gathering, too!"

Another voice cut in sharply. "Shh, someone will hear you!"

Rockclaw flicked his tail to indicate to the patrol to hide. Grasspaw moved into the tall grass, and kept her ears pricked and eyes peeled. She spotted tails moving over a ridgeline, and watched as two cats came up from the StoneClan side. They were both carrying prey carcasses. They were glancing around worriedly as they neared the border.

"I don't like this," one of them mewed.

"Quiet," the other one snapped, obviously also uneasy. "We'll get it over with quickly, then leave. No cat will know we were here."

They hurried up to the border, then did something strange. They took the prey and rubbed it in a ForestClan scent mark. In a flash, Grasspaw realized what they were doing. They were laying fake evidence that ForestClan had stolen prey! Grasspaw saw Rockclaw and the other cats surround the two troublemakers, then give the signal to emerge.

Grasspaw leaped out of her hiding place, snarling at the two flabbergasted StoneClan cats. They were completely encircled, with no way out.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Rockclaw demanded as they trembled before him.

"W-we were just-" one of them stammered.

"Trying to start a war?" Rockclaw smiled, but there was a glint in his eyes which showed his true feelings. "War goes both ways, you know."

Turning to his clanmates, he ordered, "Let's take these two crow-food eaters back to camp. Maplestar should have a few great ideas of what to do with them."

The ForestClan patrol shoved the two StoneClan cats back to camp, Rockclaw in the lead.

"Stay here," he told them when they reached the camp.

He went into Maplestar's den to tell her what they had found. A few curious cats came out to get a better look at the prisoners.

Maplestar came out and addressed all the clan, not even bothering to get on top of the Highoak. "These two fox-hearts," She yowled, glaring at the two cats in the circle of guards, "Were caught covering prey in our scent to start a war between us and StoneClan!"

The camp erupted with growls of anger.

"We will question them in my den."

She led the patrol to the foot of the Highoak, where her den was, and Rockclaw stepped aside so the warriors could admit their crimes directly to the leader of the clan.

"What were you doing on our border?" Maplestar already knew the answer to this, but she obviously wanted to hear it from them herself.

"We were faking evidence that you had stolen prey," the larger of the two toms admitted, head low. "We took it and rubbed it in your scent, and we were going to leave it on our side of the border so the clan would think you stole it."

"Why were you doing this?" Maplestar was very calm.

"To cause war between the clans," the other tom mewed, also looking ashamed.

"Why would you want that?" Maplestar sounded genuinely puzzled.

"I don't know," the larger tom said. "But Granitestar ordered us to do this. We obeyed him, because that is the warrior code, even if his orders weren't."

Maplestar thought on this for a moment. "Thank you," she said at last.

"We will keep you here until Granitestar comes for you, and then we will challenge him about this."

The patrol led the prisoners to an unused spot at the edge of the camp.

"There's enough moss here for your nests. One of us will keep watch on you at all times." The patrol was not unkind, but very firm.

The two prisoners nodded, looking depressed, and set to work making nests for themselves. Rockclaw took the first watch, leaving the rest of the patrol to go back to normal duties.

Grasspaw went with Skypaw on a hunting patrol. They quickly found a mouse each, and a thrush between them.

They left their prey on the pile, and Grasspaw went to get some sleep, to prepare for her meeting with Redpaw at moonhigh. Her paws tingled again, and she couldn't place the feeling. She drifted into sleep, careful not to sleep too deeply, so she could wake up in time.

 **There you go! Again, thanks so much for reading this. Please follow and favorite this, and leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in so long! School and stuff caught up to me :P Anyway, here's chapter 4 finally!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 4

The light from the moon woke Grasspaw from her shallow sleep. She glanced at the sky, relieved that the moon was not at its highest yet. She crept out of her nest, highly alert. She checked the entrance guard and the prisoner guard to make sure neither of them would see her. They were both looking the other way.

She felt around the edge of the camp, looking for a secret way out. There was a clump of ferns that seemed thin. She pushed through them, and emerged into the forest. She stayed silent until she was out of hearing range of the camp, then ran through the trees, and into the clearing beside the Great Hill.

She climbed the hill and sat at the top, eagerly awaiting Redpaw's arrival. She was glancing around, looking for the glint of eyes, when something slammed into her from behind. She let out a surprised screech as she was bowled over.

She unsheathed her claws to fight back, then purred when she saw that it was just Redpaw.

"You scared me," she mewed, batting at him playfully.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me how to fight," he responded, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"You silly furball!" She lunged at him, and he fell over, closing his eyes and groaning.

"You've killed me," he moaned. "I need a medicine cat!"

Grasspaw, still giggling, rushed off and found some wild mushrooms. She slapped them onto his chest with glee. "There, all better!"

"I'm saved," he gasped, getting up with bulging eyes.

Grasspaw was laughing so hard, she almost fell over too. She pulled herself together and said, "Now let's actually practice fighting. I'll attack you, one-on-one, and see how you do."

She stepped back a few paces, then leaped at Redpaw. He jumped aside, but she turned in the air and landed square on his shoulders. He rolled over backwards, squashing her underneath. He landed on his paws and threw a few mock blows as Grasspaw lay on the ground, thoroughly winded.

"Wow," she gasped as she struggled to her paws. "If you fight them like that, there's no way they'll beat you!"

"There're more of them than me," he replied dejectedly.

"Take down the leader," Grasspaw suggested. "That'll probably scare the rest of them off."

He brightened. "You know, you're probably right! Let's pretend you're the leader!" He jumped at her without warning, but this time, he didn't knock the breath out of her.

She allowed him to roll her over, so that she came out on top. They tussled for a while, each landing solid hits on the other. Finally, Grasspaw managed to pin him down. He struggled feebly, but it was obvious how tired both of them were.

Grasspaw toppled over dramatically, flanks heaving, and lay down beside him. They both purred as they pressed their pelts together.

"Thanks for this," Redpaw mewed.

"Of course," Grasspaw answered, eyes glowing. "I'd do anything for you."

They watched the moon fall lower in the sky, breathing in rhythm together, until they both fell fast asleep. Grasspaw woke up and blinked her eyes, feeling Redpaw's fur against hers.

She suddenly remembered, sitting up straight and frantically checking the horizon. It was almost dawn, and she needed to get back to her camp quickly.

"Mouse dung," she growled, shaking Redpaw to wake him. He blinked sleepily and yawned. He stopped short, realizing what had happened.

"I need to get back to my clan," he exclaimed anxiously, nuzzling her soft fur one last time.

"Moonhigh again, in two days," Grasspaw called as he scampered off, "And let me know how the fight goes!"

"I will," he responded, looking back at her atop the hill.

She turned away and headed back to camp, a prickle of sadness emerging inside her. She caught a plump blackbird on the way back, and set it on the nearly nonexistent fresh-kill pile as she came back into the camp, eliciting several looks of surprise from her clanmates, who were just arising from their nests.

She shrugged them off, and went to see what her brother was up to. He was still sleeping soundly, twitching slightly as if he was dreaming. Grasspaw decided to scare him.

She bared her teeth and drew her lips back in a snarl. She shoved her face right in front of Skypaw and prodded him sharply with a paw.

"Wha-" He opened his eyes slowly, shrieked when he saw her teeth, and leaped backwards, catching his fur in the bramble walls of the den. He was still freaking out.

"StoneClan is attacking! We're all going to die-" he broke off when he saw that it was just Grasspaw, who by now was rolling on the ground, crying because she was laughing so hard.

"Grasspaw, you stupid furball! You scared me out of my pelt!"

She was still laughing as she said, "Only because you left half of it on the den wall!" Skypaw was extricating himself, mumbling curses as his fur was pulled out and stuck to the bramble thorns.

"I'll have thorns in my pelt for moons," he grumbled good-naturedly, having gotten over his fright and annoyance. "And so will you!" He jumped at her and shoved her into the wall, making sure he pressed her up against the parts with the most thorns.

"Hey! Get off me," she squeaked, pretending to struggle. Her flailing paws caught him in the head, and he fell over, staggering dramatically before collapsing. She pulled herself free from the thorns and was about to jump on him when Redface showed up. He seemed out of breath.

"Granitestar is coming!" Grasspaw instantly stopped being playful, and Skypaw got up quickly.

"What should we do," he asked.

"Come with me," Redface responded. "We're going to take the prisoners to meet him. They followed as he went over to the makeshift den where the two StoneClan cats they had caught yesterday were sleeping.

"Get up," Redface commanded. "Your leader is here." The two cats got up and stretched as a patrol came into camp, flanking Granitestar and his medicine cat, Hollyflower.

"Greetings," he boomed, acting as if he was in complete control of the entire situation. "I believe you have two of my cats, including my deputy, Snowpelt." A couple of shocked mews came from the ForestClan cats, who had not realized they were holding the deputy hostage.

Maplestar came up to him, and held his gaze. "They were attempting to start a war, and claimed you had ordered them to do so." She stared at him questioningly. Grasspaw noticed something else in her eyes, a deeper anger than Grasspaw had ever seen.

"I did it so that I could bring a message to you," he responded coolly. Suddenly his voice became filled with burning hate, and his eyes were blazing. "You stole my life from me," he roared, suddenly seeming huge even though he was barely bigger than Maplestar.

"You kept my kits from me when I deserved them more than you! Then you renounced me and left me to rot in a mangy excuse for a clan, surrounded by cats who had once been my friends, and now wouldn't even look at me!" At this point, he was spitting with rage.

"I give you two moons to come back to me, or I swear by all my nine lives I will kill every last one of your clanmates as slowly and painfully as possible, while you watch them writhe and scream. Then I will tear each of your lives from you as you tore everything I ever loved from me. I'm sure you will make the right decision."

He looked at the two prisoners and flicked his tail. "We're leaving." With that, he turned around and marched out of the camp. The ForestClan cats watched him leave, completely stunned.

Grasspaw mewed cautiously, "what was that all about?"

Maplestar sighed and looked at her, seeming as old as StarClan. "He was my mate," she said wearily but loudly. "I kept our kits here when I realized his brutal tendencies, but that didn't help much."

The clan, who had been shocked at Granitestar's outburst, were now absolutely gaping; Even Rockclaw was staring aghast at his leader. He asked quietly, "How could you do this?"

"It was a long time ago," Maplestar continued. "I was still Maplewhisker, and he was Granitefur. I had loved another cat, Bramblestripe, but he had just died. I was devastated, but Granitefur was so kind to me." She gulped and continued.

"When I found out I was expecting, everyone assumed they were Bramblestripe's. I wanted to believe it, but one of them looked just like Granitefur, and that was when I knew. I never told anyone, and nobody questioned it." The whole clan was staring as they heard the telling of this old secret.

"The first one died in battle as an apprentice. He was vicious like his father, but I still missed him. But the other survived. Her name was Amberfur."

Grasspaw gasped in shock as the rest of her clan turned to look at her and Skypaw. She noticed the subtle similarities in his and Granitestar's pelts, but she could still hardly believe this.

"I guess the pain of losing his second kit brought out his wrath," Maplestar finished. She hung her head in shame and loped back to her den.

Grasspaw looked at Skypaw in awe. "She's our kin!"

 **Uh-oh, what's Granitestar gonna do next? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 5 (And Allegiances)

**Wow, this story just hit 100 views! That's just incredible! As a celebration, I'm posting the Allegiances list! And chapter 5.**

 **This chapter is a bit short but eventful, and the Allegiances should make up for it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Allegiances

 **ForestClan**

 **Leader**

 **Maplestar** —dark orange tabby she-cat (otherwise the color of a maple leaf)

 **Deputy**

 **Rockclaw** —small gray tabby tom with unusually sharp claws

 **Medicine** **cat**

 **Honeyfeather** —tortoiseshell she-cat with a silvery muzzle

 **Apprentice,** **Lightpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Shinewing** —dappled silvery-blue she-cat

 **Redface** —sleek black tabby tom with a fox-colored head

 **Apprentice,** **Grasspaw**

 **Leafpelt** —pretty dappled she-cat

 **Gleamfang** —bluish-gray she-cat with glistening teeth

 **Whitefur** —large tabby tom with mostly white fur

 **Apprentice,** **Skypaw**

 **Oaktail** —black tom with a bracken-colored tail

 **Amberfur** —dark ginger she-cat

 **Beechleaf** —bracken-colored tom

 **Shadowedskies** —Black she-cat with icy blue eyes **(Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)**

 **Leaflight** —Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald eyes **(Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)**

 **Rainleaf** —Brown tom with blue-green eyes **(Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)**

 **Apprentices**

 **Skypaw** —blue-gray tabby tom

 **Lightpaw** —blindingly white tom, medicine cat apprentice

 **Grasspaw** —brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens**

 **Softfur** —white tabby she-cat

 **Kits, Ashkit, Bluekit, Puddlekit**

 **Sunheart** —kindhearted ginger tabby she-cat

 **Elders**

 **Cut-ear** —dark tom with a long sideways cut in his ear

 **Freshface** —white tom with a sweet scent

 **Pinknose** —old gray tom who has had more apprentices than any other cat

 **Nettlefur** —light gray she-cat who recently joined the elders

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader**

 **Clearstar** —ice-blue she-cat

 **Deputy**

 **Flamepelt** —fiery orange tom

 **Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Smokefur** —smoky gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Cedarfoot** —golden brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

 **Blackheart** —strong white tom with a black patch on his chest

 **Apprentice,** **Thrushpaw**

 **Marshdusk** —gray and brown tortoiseshell

 **Apprentice,** **Ripplepaw**

 **Mudpelt** —large brown tom

 **Apprentice,** **Whirlpaw**

 **Birchstripe** —Slender light brown tabby she-cat

 **Reedtail** —long-legged cream tabby tom

 **Apprentices**

 **Thrushpaw** —gray and red tabby tom

 **Ivypaw** —dappled white and black she-cat

 **Ripplepaw** —Blue and gray tabby she-cat

 **Whirlpaw** —White and gray tortoiseshell

 **Queens**

 **Flasheye** —Tortoiseshell with bright eyes

 **Moonpelt** —light blue she-cat

 **StoneClan**

 **Leader**

 **Granitestar** —Spotted gray tom

 **Deputy**

 **Snowpelt** —Wide-pawed white tom with a thick pelt

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Hollyflower** —Black she-cat with red ears, paws, and tail

 **Warriors**

 **Cloudfoot** —Gray tom with white paws

 **Apprentice, Foxpaw**

 **Barkfur** —Brown tabby tom

 **Pointedleaf** —Pretty dappled tortoiseshell

 **Apprentice,** **Blossompaw**

 **Bouldertail** —Black tom with a gray tail

 **Glimmerstream** —Gray-blue she-cat with bright spots

 **Pebblestripe** —Cream tom with gray stripes

 **Apprentice, Coldpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Foxpaw** —Red-orange she-cat

 **Blossompaw** —dappled cream she-cat

 **Coldpaw** —White tom with a black paw and ear

 **Queens**

 **Frostear** —Tabby she-cat with white ears

 **Elders**

 **Scarpelt** —Battered old tabby tom with more scars than any other cat

 **One-ear** —Light gray she-cat who lost an ear in battle

 **EarthClan**

 **Leader**

 **Sandstar** —yellow tabby tom

 **Deputy**

 **Volefur** —Brown she-cat with black stripes

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Petalwind** —dappled cream she-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Cavepelt** —Large grey tom

 **Apprentice,** **Eaglepaw**

 **Flintclaw** —Brown tabby tom with dark claws

 **Apprentice,** **Redpaw**

 **Smokewhisker** —Black she-cat with a grey head and tail

 **Apprentice,** **Storkpaw**

 **Rosethorn** —Cream she-cat

 **Apprentice,** **Bushpaw**

 **Cinderfoot** —Grey and cream patched she-cat

 **Apprentice,** **Crow** **paw**

 **Icetail** —white tom with a spiky tail

 **Apprentice, Falconpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Redpaw** —Dark russet tom with grey eyes **(ReadingAnimeLover)**

 **Storkpaw** —White tom with black legs

 **Eaglepaw** —Golden tabby she-cat

 **Crowpaw** —black tom with yellow eyes **(ReadingAnimeLover)**

 **Bushpaw** —Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Falconpaw** —Brown and white tom with amber eyes **(ReadingAnimeLover)**

 **Queens**

 **Appleflower** —Pretty dappled queen

 **Glowingheart** —Ginger she-cat with a patch of white on her chest

 **Elders**

 **Badgertail** —Black and white striped tom

 **Dapplemoon** —White and grey tabby she-cat

Chapter 5

Grasspaw wasn't quite sure what to do after the shocking outburst from Granitestar, and the subsequent unveiling of a moons-old secret by Maplestar. She and Skypaw were the most rattled, because they had just found out they were Maplestar's descendants.

Rockclaw had gone into Maplestar's den after her, leaving the rest of the clan to guess what they were talking about.

"Will she still be leader?" Grasspaw was worried.

"Of course," Skypaw replied. "StarClan chose her after that happened, so obviously she's the right leader."

Grasspaw was reassured by this, but shivered as she recalled Granitestar's threats. "What about Granitestar? Is she going to give herself up? Will he attack?"

Skypaw didn't have answers to these questions, and stayed broodingly silent. Grasspaw looked around and spotted Maplestar coming out of her den and leaping up onto the Highoak to address the clan.

"We will not give in!" She raised her head as she yowled her defiance. "If Granitestar wants war, he will get it! We'll show him what happens when you mess with ForestClan!"

The clan was roused, and caterwauled with her.

"I will never return to him! I'd rather die!" Grasspaw looked up at Maplestar in admiration.

Suddenly the cheers were cut off as a cat burst through the camp entrance. The cat was so covered in blood that Grasspaw couldn't recognize him. He yowled, "WaterClan are attacking again!"

"How many are there, Beechleaf?" Maplestar leaped down from the Highoak to assess the situation.

"All their warriors," Beechleaf responded. "We need reinforcements or we'll be overrun!"

"Oaktail, Grasspaw, Skypaw, Redface, and Whitefur, go help them," Maplestar ordered. "Honeyfeather, go with them to deal with injuries onsite. Lightpaw can help Beechleaf."

Maplestar bounded out of the entrance, her patrol following close behind. The screeches of battle became audible a significant distance away, and Grasspaw cringed at the thought of her clanmates being overwhelmed by WaterClan warriors.

She shook herself and prepared to take the fight to the enemy. They burst into the clearing and, with a yowl of "ForestClan, attack!" they leapt into battle.

Grasspaw ducked under the flailing paws of a WaterClan tom and barreled into another, surprising him and taking him off his paws. Taking advantage, she pummeled his belly.

He pushed her off with her hind legs, but she landed on her paws and rolled to avoid his leap. He was quick, however, and landed a glancing blow to her head before she could get out of the way.

Angered, she got up and pushed up close to him, using her smaller size to make it hard for him to land any hits with his paws. He lowered his head as if to knock her down, but she deftly slipped onto his back, holding on with her claws and biting his scruff viciously.

He yowled in pain and tried to shake her off, but she held fast, biting his ear as well. He began to run away and she gave him a parting scratch to the flank as he scrambled back to his own territory to lick his wounds.

Suddenly, two more warriors charged her; one took her legs out from under her while the other knocked her sideways. She managed to take the she-cat with her, tangling their paws together. They became a rolling knot of fur, tussling and biting each other.

The tom ran up and struck her hard with both paws, shoving her away from the she-cat, who got up and joined him in the attack. She landed good scratches on each of them, but for every time she attacked one, the other would hit her from behind.

She was backing towards the river, desperately trying to come up with a plan, when a cat flew from the midst of the battle and took down the tom. The tide was turned and Grasspaw pummeled the she-cat's face, raining down blow after blow.

The she-cat screeched in pain as blood ran down her muzzle, and fled the battle. Grasspaw got a good look at the cat who had saved her and realized it was Maplestar.

She didn't get time to dwell on that fact, however, as another WaterClan warrior jumped onto her. As she turned around to bite him, she saw that it was Blackheart.

"You," she spat.

"Yes it's me," he responded cockily. "I killed your weak mother, and you'll be no different."

Grasspaw dropped her paws in shock. "You murdered her! You're a monster!"

He laughed as he pinned her down with ease. "No, she was," He said. "She had my kits and then abandoned me, just like your cowardly excuse for a leader. When I met Granitestar, I finally found someone who understood what I'd been through."

Grasspaw's mind was completely whirling. _I'm his daughter!_

"You're both just evil!" She wasn't sure what she believed anymore, but she knew she had to get away from Blackheart. She squirmed and struggled, but it was in vain as he held her down, just waiting for her to tire herself out.

"When you see your mother," Blackheart sneered, "Tell her who sent you there!" He bit down on her throat, his teeth piercing her skin and causing blood to stream from her neck and pool around her.

Her vision blurred as pain overcame her. Her sight was filled with visions of other battles. She saw EarthClan annihilated, StoneClan and WaterClan surrounding their camp and leaving no survivors.

The scenes of war were so violent that the blood of cats ran like a river and washed over all the territories. She saw her clanmates torn apart, Skypaw ripped from throat to tail, Oaktail with his face clawed completely off, and Maplestar gushing blood from her throat and flanks as she convulsed with the loss of her lives.

Grasspaw tried to scream, but she couldn't feel anything. The visions shifted to ForestClan's camp, the queens fighting bravely, but being slaughtered. The StoneClan warriors brutally killed all the kits, and a storm broke out, washing the forest clean and striking down the trees with lightning.

The terrible scenes faded and the last thing she heard before the world went black was Skypaw wailing, "No!"

 **So, how was that? More death is always good!**

 **Is Grasspaw really dead? Will those visions come true? We'll see... muahahahaha!**

 **Seriously, though, thank you all for reading this and supporting me! Check out my Soundcloud page too! It's on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! As you will see, Grasspaw is not dead! Yeah, I know it was pretty obvious. I mean, who kills off the main character in chapter 5?**

 **Anyways, Thanks so much for the 130+ views, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 6

Grasspaw opened her eyes to find herself in a forest glade, dimly lit by dappled sunlight. There were many cats around her whom she did not recognize.

"Where am I?" she mewed uncertainly. "Who are you?"

"We are StarClan," responded a large gray tom, stepping forward. "I am Ashstar. I was leader before Maplestar. You are here in StarClan with us for the time being."

"But that means I died!" Grasspaw began shaking. "I want to go back to ForestClan!"

"Hush," Ashstar said, comforting her. "You are only on the brink of death. We have brought your spirit here so your body can heal.

Grasspaw sighed with relief and lay down on the soft ground. "How long will that take?"

A shrug was all the answer Ashstar gave her. Grasspaw sighed and closed her eyes again, tired from the battle even though she was dreaming.

Ashstar's voice floated through her head like wisps of smoke as he said, "Be strong, little one. You have a prophecy to fulfill." Grasspaw drifted out of consciousness for a second time.

When she awoke again, the pain in her neck and muscles hit her like a monster on the Thunderpath. She tried to gasp but had no control over her body yet.

She faintly heard Honeyfeather proclaim sadly, "She's dead."

The howls of despair from Skypaw and Oaktail jarred her back into full consciousness. She still couldn't control her body, and her heart broke when she heard her family mourning over her. Slowly, she began to gain control again, and as she felt her mind reconnecting to her muscles, feeling rushed back in.

She opened her eyes and convulsed, coughing up a mouthful of blood. Shocked gasps burst from her clanmates as they saw her apparently resurrected. Skypaw and Oaktail jumped back in astonishment. Grasspaw tried to get up but could barely raise her head.

"How?" gasped Skypaw, still reeling from the pain of her loss, and the shock from when she came alive again.

Grasspaw shook her head to say she didn't know either. Skypaw, having overcome his astonishment, rushed forward to nuzzle her fur.

"You're alive now," he whispered. "That's all that matters."

Oaktail, still staring in bewilderment, came to do the same. "I couldn't—" he broke off, choking. "I couldn't lose you too."

Grasspaw purred weakly, "I'd never leave you, no matter what."

They lay there for a long time, just breathing each other's scents and touching pelts, until Honeyfeather ordered her moved to the medicine den.

"I don't know how she's alive," she said, only half joking, "But if I can't care for her, she might not stay that way for long." Oaktail and Skypaw each lifted one end of her, with Honeyfeather supporting her middle, and together they carried her to a fresh nest next to Honeyfeather's herbs.

Grasspaw was completely exhausted and fell asleep instantly, savoring the fact that she had no dreams. When she awoke the next day, her neck didn't hurt as much, and she saw that Oaktail and Skypaw were waiting for her. They purred when they saw her open her eyes. She got up, wincing at the aches in her body, and pushed her muzzle onto each of theirs, purring hoarsely.

"What happened?" Skypaw asked as she broke away. The memories of the previous day slammed back into her mind and she staggered, recalling the shock and pain.  
Oaktail suggested worriedly, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, I'm okay," Grasspaw managed to get out past the lump in her throat. She forced it down and began her story.

"I was in the middle of battle when I found Blackheart. He was the one who killed Amberfur, so I attacked him. Then he told me he murdered her, and that she was weak. He said—" Grasspaw choked in despair, but managed to continue.

"He said we were his kits and that she kept them from him, just like Maplestar!"

Skypaw and Oaktail were stunned. "What?" Oaktail hissed as he lashed his tail. "She never told me!"

"How can this be?" Skypaw mewed quietly. "Surely she would have learned from Maplestar!"

"I don't know how or why," Grasspaw replied, suddenly feeling tired again. "I don't even know if Blackheart was telling the truth. But I think I can find out." She climbed back into her nest, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to come. When she reopened them, she was back in the forest of StarClan, looking straight at Amberfur.

"How could you!" Grasspaw got up and bared her teeth. "You should have known better!" Amberfur sighed and hung her head in shame.

"I thought we were just friends," she replied. "But when he said he wanted to be something more, I left and never saw him again. Then I met Oaktail, and I knew he was my true love." Amberfur shook her head wearily.

"When I found out I was expecting, I tried to be excited, but I knew in my gut that they were Blackheart's. When he discovered that I had kitted, he knew they were his too, and vowed that he wouldn't stop until he had taken revenge on all of us. He knew I was a good warrior and that I would join any battles, so he goaded Clearstar into attacking ForestClan so he could kill me."

Grasspaw's anger melted away as she heard the despair and regret with which Amberfur told her story.

"Then he tried to kill you, and nearly succeeded. I'm so sorry I brought you into all this," Amberfur finished. Grasspaw padded over and twined her tail around Amberfur's.  
"I forgive you," she mewed firmly. "You were a great mother, and Oaktail is a great father." They stayed there for a while, rubbing their pelts together, before Amberfur finally broke away.

"It's time for you to return to your clan now," she said regretfully, with a final lick of Grasspaw's ear. "Stay safe, and tell Oaktail and Skypaw what I told you." She turned and faded into blackness as she walked back to StarClan.

Grasspaw's dream faded and she blinked to find herself back in Honeyfeather's den. Oaktail and Skypaw were still waiting to hear what she had found out. Stretching, she got up to tell them.

"Amberfur said it's true." Their cries of shock prompted her to explain further, describing how Amberfur never loved Blackheart and how his jealousy corrupted him into a murderer, and that Amberfur truly loved Oaktail.

After several moments, Oaktail said, "I forgive her."

Skypaw added, "I forgive her as well. It was an honest mistake."

"We have to go on a hunting patrol now," Oaktail said. "Go get some fresh-kill, you need it."

Grasspaw flicked her ear in farewell, walking over to the fresh-kill pile to grab a juicy pigeon. Honeyfeather came back as Grasspaw was settling down to eat.  
Around the mouthful of herbs she was carrying, she asked, "Grasspaw, could you help me sort these when you're finished?"

"Of course," replied Grasspaw, flicking feathers out of her teeth as she finished her bird. Licking her lips, she followed Honeyfeather into the herb store, waiting for instruction on which herbs to put where.

"Look through the berries and find the wrinkled ones," Honeyfeather instructed. "Those are old and need to be thrown away." Grasspaw nosed through the berries, picking out the shriveled ones, pondering their intense scents. Honeyfeather sorted the herbs she had just gathered.

"Come over here," she said suddenly.

Grasspaw, having just removed the last shriveled berry, came over to where Honeyfeather was looking into the pool in the corner of the cave. Suddenly, Honeyfeather turned around, eyes glittering intensely.

"Have you received any prophecies?" she demanded. Taken aback, Grasspaw stumbled back a few paces.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

Honeyfeather's eyes glowed, and the sky seemed to darken as she said, "When the world is at war and the strongest trees fall, the stones will come to kill you all. The river will flood in a whirlpool of blood, and fill the forest with scarlet mud. The youngest leader ever to rise will open up the earth and skies. But not just glory will be your role. You may just pay the highest toll. This is your last warning: beware. For when the stones fall from the air, a perilous path you will walk, as hope lies in the youngest stalk. Of grass will the new leader be, and fulfill the ultimate destiny."

Grasspaw trembled as Honeyfeather's eyes went back to normal. "What does it mean?"

Honeyfeather shook herself and came over to Grasspaw. "You will be leader someday." Despite Honeyfeather's comfort, Grasspaw was still scared. "You heard that prophecy earlier in a dream, right?" Honeyfeather pressed.

"Y-yes, I did," Grasspaw finally answered, still trembling. "But why does it have to be me?"

"You come from two generations of half-clan families," Honeyfeather answered, "Both with abusive and jealous fathers. You are destined to set those wrongs right."  
Grasspaw saw her point, but still worried. "What about the blood and stuff?" She asked.

"There will be a battle," Honeyfeather answered, "But you will win."

Grasspaw imagined herself in the thick of the fighting, pinning Blackheart down and plunging her claws into his throat. In her mind's eye, she saw him convulse and die at her paws, and it made her feel suddenly empowered.

"Thanks," she mewed. She was about to leave when she suddenly remembered the prophecy she had overheard Honeyfeather telling Maplestar.

"What about Meteorkit?" she asked.

"What?" Honeyfeather replied, seeming bewildered.

"There was another prophecy," Grasspaw explained. "I heard you telling Maplestar about it."

Honeyfeather seemed to remember. "Oh, I don't know what that one means; you'll have to figure it out." Honeyfeather winked at Grasspaw. "Thanks for the help sorting the herbs."

"You're welcome," Grasspaw called as she padded back to her nest and lay down, still recovering from the previous day's battle. She was tired, but felt strangely energized, her mind racing after her talk with Honeyfeather. Slowly, she relaxed, closing her eyes and letting sleep approach her.  
Her last drowsy thought before she nodded off was, _I have a meeting with Redpaw tonight_.

 **The secrets never end, do they? *Sigh* Anyway, I've got some interesting stuff planned for Chapter 7, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow. 200 views now. You readers are amazing. I just can't say thank you enough.**

 **Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.**

 **Also, check out some of my favorite fanfictions: Cracking hearts by falachen, the Heart of fire series by Sierra stanley 52, and One step further by SnaketailOfWinterclan. These are great stories, much better than mine, and those authors deserve a ton of support for their amazing work.**

 **and without further ado, here is chapter 7!**

 **Note: Tunnelpaw has been replaced by Redpaw, an OC from ReadingAnimeLover.**

Chapter 7

Grasspaw awoke with a jolt, frantically scrambling to check on the moon. She let out a deep sigh when she saw it wasn't at its highest. She had said she'd meet Redpaw at moonhigh, and she would never be late for him.

Having relaxed, she looked around the camp to make sure no one could see her. The entrance guard was looking away from camp, and would never see her. Nobody else was awake.

She crept slowly back to the spot she left last time, making sure not to step on any twigs or crunchy leaves. She exited the ferns unnoticed and maintained silence for a few more fox-lengths, until she was sure she was out of earshot of the camp.

At that point she broke into a run, anxious to see Redpaw again and find out how his fight with the other apprentices went. She raced through the woods and leapt out into the moonlit clearing, climbing to the grassy hilltop in a few bounds. Redpaw arrived at the exact same time, and they nearly collided.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Grasspaw, startled. "You nearly knocked me over, you clumsy furball!"

"I will now," Redpaw responded with a laugh, barreling into her and flattening her to the ground.

"Ugh, you're such a lump!" Grasspaw jested, poking at his belly with sheathed claws. She shook him off and got to her paws.

"How did the fight go?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"It was awesome!" Redpaw's face shone with excitement as he recalled his surprise attack on his tormentor. "I climbed a tree and jumped on him. He had no idea what hit him!"

Redpaw demonstrated by leaping onto Grasspaw's back and pushing her down with his paws. "I pinned him down and kept him there until he agreed he'd leave me alone. A few of his cronies saw it, and they were totally dumbfounded!"

"Great job," Grasspaw purred. "I knew you could do it!"

"You were right," he replied, sliding off her back to lie in the grass beside her. "I couldn't thank you enough."

"You don't need to," Grasspaw told him. She turned to face him, eyes blazing with the fire of the feeling she finally understood. "Because I love you."

Redpaw stared back at her for a few moments, obviously unsure how to respond. "I know we've only just met," Grasspaw continued, "but I knew you were special from the moment I saw you."

"I knew too," Redpaw responded. "I saw you before the gathering, on a border patrol. You were so confident. I remember thinking I wished I could be like that." He sighed in contentment as he curled closed to her. "And now you've shown me how. I love you too."

Grasspaw purred and rested her head on his shoulder. Redpaw curled his head down to wash her fur, then pulled back suddenly, seeing the fresh wounds on her neck.

"What happened to you?" he gasped in astonishment.

"Oh," Grasspaw mewed, "There was a battle with WaterClan. It's not that bad." She tried to downplay her injury, but her voice must have betrayed its true extent.

Redpaw's voice quivered as he said, "You nearly died, didn't you."

"Yes, I did," Grasspaw admitted quietly. "I even saw StarClan."

Redpaw carefully licked her neck clean as he whispered firmly, "Be careful."

"I will," Grasspaw responded. Looking up at the sky, she watched the moon fall slowly to the horizon. A faint glow of red suddenly rose from the darkness, dimly illuminating the grass in front of them.

"It's a sign," Grasspaw whispered in awe. "We're meant for each other."

"We didn't need one," Redpaw mewed, "But let us send our thanks to StarClan." Grasspaw closed her eyes, willing StarClan to hear her prayer.

 _Thank you so much. You have given me a second chance at life, and a mate who will be with me through it all_. She opened her eyes again and looked over at Redpaw, shifting to curl her whole body around him, purring softly. He arched his back as their pelts rubbed together and their tails wound around and around.

Finally, Grasspaw pulled away. "We should go now," she said sadly. "we need to get some sleep."

Redpaw sighed and pressed his muzzle to hers one last time. "I don't want to leave you."

"We'll see each other again tomorrow," Grasspaw reassured him. She turned and padded slowly down the hill into her territory, sad that she had to leave Redpaw, but she remembered he'd always be there for her, and stood up straighter as she crept around to the secret entrance to camp.

She slipped in silently, glancing around at the dens and relieved to find all the cats sleeping. She stepped into her own nest in the medicine den, falling quickly into a deep sleep with no dreams. She awoke the next morning to a rustling sound and light streaming into the den.

Honeyfeather was just coming in. "Oh, you're awake!"

Grasspaw yawned and stretched.

"Let me check your injury," Honeyfeather said, quickly coming over and sniffing at the teeth marks on Grasspaw's neck. "Wow, they're much better!"

Grasspaw tried to twist her head around to see them. "Are they really?"

Honeyfeather laughed. "Go find a puddle to look in. I think they're so much better, you can go back to apprentice duties today. Just take it easy."

"Yes, Honeyfeather," Grasspaw replied, dashing out the ivy-covered entrance to find a puddle. There was some low ground towards the StoneClan border and Grasspaw rushed to it, eager to see what her neck looked like.

When she got there, the puddle was small, but enough to reflect her image. She stared into it, and it took her a couple moments to find the spots where Blackheart bit her. _I'll have revenge on him_.

The physical wounds had nearly healed, but she thought the emotional impact would be there forever. The trauma of her mother's murder, the shock of Blackheart's crimes, and the fear of nearly dying herself would never leave her.

She shook herself from the bad memories and ran back to camp, excited to be able to train again. Skypaw was walking towards Whitefur, obviously about to go to battle training.

"Can I join?" Grasspaw asked, skidding to a halt next to them.

"Sure thing," Whitefur responded. "Just go get Redface."

Grasspaw scampered off to the warriors' den, where Redface was grooming himself. "Can I go train with Whitefur and Skypaw?"

Redface looked up. "All right," he said, surprised. "Your neck is healed?"

"Yes it is!" Grasspaw jumped in excitement. "Honeyfeather said I'm good to go!"

"Okay," Redface replied, still sounding a bit bewildered. "Just be careful—" He broke off, sighing as she bounded out towards the training hollow before he had finished. Shaking his head, he followed more slowly, behind Skypaw and Whitefur.

Grasspaw was panting slightly by the time they got to the training hollow, but felt no less enthusiastic. "What are we learning today?" she asked.

"Today," Whitefur announced pompously, "We are learning how to knock an opponent's legs out from under them. I will demonstrate on Redface."

He bared his teeth in a fake snarl and crouched, ready to spring at Redface. He leaped, nimbly turning and smacking Redface's front legs with his paw. Redface collapsed, and Whitefur took advantage, pouncing on his back and churning his hind legs.

"Wow," Grasspaw breathed. "Can I try?"

"Sure," Whitefur responded, getting off of Redface and standing in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Grasspaw's move. Grasspaw narrowed her eyes, focusing on Whitefur's legs, and jumped at him. However, when she turned, her paw bounced harmlessly off of Whitefur's legs, and she landed clumsily, her face crashing into the dirt.

"Let me show you how," he suggested, chuckling slightly. "See this?" he asked, bending one forepaw so she could see the back. There was a small straight bulge, like a tendril of ivy pulled taught under his fur.

"That's a tendon," he explained. "Hit this with your paw and the leg will buckle. Now, try again."

Grasspaw stepped back far enough to jump at Whitefur. Remembering the location of the tendon, she launched herself at his legs, swinging her front paw into them. His front legs bent and he toppled over, nearly crushing her. She rolled out of the way and hopped onto his back.

"Well done," he purred from underneath her. "Now Skypaw can give it a go on you."

He had seen where the tendon was too, and took down Grasspaw with ease. She allowed him to scramble on top of her, giving a light nip to her ear.

"Nice," she complimented him. They continued training for a while, learning to counter the move, until they all were tired.

"Whew, that's enough for today," Redface puffed. "Let's head back to camp." Grasspaw shook the sand from her pelt and bounded out of the training hollow. On the way back, she scented a mouse, and darted into a clump of bracken to catch it.

Reappearing with the fresh-kill clutched firmly in her jaws, she padded back to the camp. She set it down on the pile, seeing Meteorkit and his siblings out for the first time. They were playing with Shinewing's tail, pouncing on it as she flicked it back and forth.

"They're doing nicely," Grasspaw commented, happy to see the kits frolicking about.

"Yes they are," Sunheart agreed, looking proudly at her children. "Especially Meteorkit. I think—" she broke off, beginning to whisper. "I think he's special."

Grasspaw nodded slowly, looking over at him. He was already bigger than his littermates, and had opened his eyes almost immediately, which was quite unusual. She didn't want to reveal the prophecy she had overheard however, so she didn't say anything.

Instead, she tipped her head to Sunheart and headed over to the fresh-kill pile. She saw a tasty-looking vole and grabbed it, taking a mouse as well to share with Skypaw. She caught up with him limping out of the medicine den.

"What happened?" she mewed, slightly concerned. "I stepped on a thorn," Skypaw explained nonchalantly. "It's nothing." His eyes brightened as he saw the mouse she had set down. "Is that for me? I'm starving!"

"Of course," she purred, settling down to devour her vole.

"When do you think we'll be warriors?" Skypaw asked, having already finished off the mouse.

"I don't know," Grasspaw mumbled through her last bite of vole. "We've still got a couple moons of training to do, and our mentors haven't assessed us yet."

"I guess you're right," Skypaw mewed, somewhat disappointed. "I feel kind of lonely in the den, with only you." Grasspaw thought about it, but didn't feel the same, probably because of her nightly visits with Redpaw.

"I can't say I agree," she replied to her brother, "but I think I understand. Maybe you should get a sweetheart."

Skypaw's face contorted in a strange expression. "What?"

"You know," Grasspaw continued, giggling. "Like, a mate."

Skypaw fake gagged, which made Grasspaw laugh again. "Come on!" She nudged him. "Not all she-cats are terrible. There are even a few good-looking ones without mates of their own."

Skypaw still looked skeptical, so Grasspaw continued. "Take Shinewing, for example. She's not much older than you, and she's lovely. At least take her hunting or something, it can't hurt, can it?"

Skypaw sighed, seeming a bit embarrassed. "I guess she's pretty," he admitted.

"Go on," Grasspaw encouraged him. "Go ask her." Shinewing was sitting just across the clearing from them, washing her fur.

Skypaw got up and took a few faltering steps, then gained his confidence, taking an assured stance and walking calmly up to the dappled silver she-cat. They were just out of earshot, but Grasspaw saw their mouths move as they talked.

Shinewing's eyes seemed to brighten, and Grasspaw felt a rush of happiness for her brother as he padded out of the entrance with Shinewing.

Just then, she let out a surprised mew as Meteorkit barreled into her.

"Sorry, Grasspaw," he squeaked. "We were having a jumping contest and I just—" he suddenly realized how far he was from his littermates; he had jumped halfway across the camp. "Whoa," he said quietly, hardly daring to believe what he had done.

"That was a jump worthy of a powerful warrior," Grasspaw commented. She looked around, saw that nobody was around, and asked, "Could you show me how you did it?"

"S-sure," Meteorkit replied. He steadied himself, crouched, and leaped as far as he could. Grasspaw watched in awe as he soared through the air, looping around the camp and landing next to her again.

Her mouth was still agape as he asked, "Was that good?"

Grasspaw shook herself, and stared intensely into the young kit's eyes. "This is a special power. You were given this gift for a reason. But you must not tell anyone else you can do this."

Meteorkit seemed slightly scared, backing up a couple paces.

"It's all right," Grasspaw assured him. "Just try to only jump as far as the other kits from now on, okay?"

Meteorkit looked up at her, suddenly feeling important. "Okay." He scampered back to the nursery to find his littermates again, while Grasspaw sat looking at the sky, pondering the prophecies she has heard, and wondering what might yet be coming.

She shrugged the weight of the omens off of her mind, and went to get some fresh-kill for the elders. Redface came out of the warriors' den as she was carrying a large thrush to the large gnarled root beneath which the elders lived.

"See to their ticks as well," he called. Grasspaw groaned internally at the thought, but accepted and left the prey at the entrance to the elders' den, padding off to ask Honeyfeather for some muse bile.

"Dealing with some ticks, are we?" Honeyfeather teased. "Have fun!"

Grasspaw muttered her thanks around the stick she had been given, on the end of which was a wad of moss filled with bile. She gagged at the smell as she rushed over to the elders, carefully pressing the moss on each tick until it dropped off.

"Thanks," Nettlefur said as Grasspaw approached her, "but I'm not that old yet. I can get them myself."

Grasspaw nodded her gratitude and dropped the moss back off in Honeyfeather's den before going to wash her paws thoroughly in the river, which was the border with WaterClan. Having cleaned the mouse bile off of her, she returned to camp, happy to see that Skypaw was just putting his catch on the pile with Shinewing.

He bid her farewell as he headed off to the apprentices' den. Grasspaw followed him, eager to know how his hunting trip went.

"How did it go?" she asked as she slipped into her nest beside him.

"It was great!" his eyes were alight with excitement. "We caught a ton, and Shinewing was great! She's so nice; she helped me with my technique, and even climbed a tree with me." He yawned as he finished. "I'm tired now."

Grasspaw closed her eyes and curled up to sleep. "I'm so glad you're not lonely anymore."

Skypaw just sighed happily in reply. Soon they both drifted off, Grasspaw's dreams full of anticipation for seeing Redpaw again.

 **Ah, true love. *Tears***

 **Well, I hope Grasspaw doesn't make the same mistake Amberfur and Maplestar made. That would be so ironic...**

 **And what's up with Meteorkit?**

 **Final note: Thanks to ReadingAnimeLover for submitting three OC's. Please tell me if I misrepresent any of them, and I will happily tweak any offending scenes. Any character changes will be updated in the Allegiances in chapter 5, so check back there if I add any more characters. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but you know, school... Writer's block...**

 **I had this huge spurt where I finally pushed through the wall and wrote like 1500 words or something in two hours. It felt great.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the 270+ views, but I'd really appreciate more reviews, I only have 8 right now :(**

 **And Shadowedskies, tell me if you like how Leaflight behaves in this chapter. (Thanks for the OCs)**

Chapter 8

It had been one moon since Granitestar's fateful message, in which he had requested Maplestar go join StoneClan within two moons. She had announced at the recent gathering that she would not, and Granitestar had laughed in her face. It had also been a moon since Grasspaw and Redpaw had professed their love for each other.

Grasspaw was now in the middle of her first hunting assessment. Scenting mouse, she shook the memories from her head. She dropped into a crouch, trying to pinpoint the location of the mouse. A rustling sound from under a large holly bush gave it away.

Grasspaw wiggled her haunches and sprang onto the furry creature, killing it with a quick bite and remembering to thank StarClan for the life of the prey. Feeling satisfied with her overall catch, she picked up the mouse and headed back the way she came, digging up some more prey she had stored.

When she reached the training hollow again, she was absolutely laden with fresh-kill, staggering slightly under its weight. Skypaw had returned before her, but he had not caught nearly as much as she had.

"Well done," Redface congratulated her. Grasspaw could barely nod as she wobbled back to camp with her load of prey. She heaved it onto the fresh-kill pile and collapsed, panting heavily.

"Whew," Skypaw exclaimed, plopping down beside her. "That sure was a lot to carry!"

Grasspaw nodded in agreement, still panting too hard to speak. They sat by the fresh-kill pile for a while longer, until Grasspaw had regained her breath.

"Nice job!" Grasspaw looked up to see Rainleaf padding over to them. "That'll feed the clan for moons!"

"I think I'll sleep through them all, though," Grasspaw responded, laughing.

"Since you hunted so well," Rainleaf told her, "You're coming to the Moonstone with Maplestar tonight."

Grasspaw's eyes widened in awe, and Skypaw's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Just then, Maplestar walked up to them. "Yes, I am," she responded. "You both proved yourselves today, and visiting the Moonstone is the next step in your training. Meet me at Honeyfeather's den at sunset."

Both Grasspaw and Skypaw sat up straight. "Yes, Maplestar," they said in unison.

Maplestar nodded and walked back to her den, leaving them with Rainleaf. "You can eat, you know," he suggested. "You'll want your strength for the journey."

Grasspaw realized her belly was rumbling, and tucked into a juicy vole, quickly finishing it and licking her lips. Full now, she got up and wandered over to Leaflight, who was staring into the distance.

"What's up?" Grasspaw asked.

Leaflight jerked her head, snapped out of her daze. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I said," Grasspaw repeated gently, "What's up?"

Leaflight shifted her paws uncomfortably. "It's nothing," she mewed, looking down at the ground.

Grasspaw sighed, knowing how it felt to be troubled but not want to admit it. "I know it's not nothing," she pushed. "You were looking at Whitefur, weren't you?" Grasspaw flicked her ears towards the white tom, who was frolicking with his kits on the other side of the camp. "I've seen you do this before."

Leaflight blushed and crouched low. "I-I just," she stammered.

"You like him, I know," Grasspaw said kindly. "You've liked him since you were made warriors."

Leaflight, still quailing, nodded shakily. "But you're happy for him, right?" Grasspaw asked her. She nodded again. "There are other toms. You'll find someone, I'm sure. Just remember to tell them before someone else does!" Grasspaw finished with an amused flick of her tail, and Leaflight seemed to cheer up.

"You're right, thanks." Grasspaw dipped her head to say it was her pleasure. "How are you so wise, but younger than me?" Leaflight said.

"I go by my instincts," Grasspaw answered. "They're usually right. Just do what you feel is the best, and you'll do fine."

They said farewell, as Leaflight had to go on patrol. As she left, Grasspaw felt fulfilled, having now advised two other cats on their love lives.

 _How ironic_ , she thought. _I'm with a cat from another clan and I'm helping these cats find the right love_.

She laughed, dispelling the thought, and knowing in the deepest part of her soul that her relationship with Redpaw was right. Having filled her brain with thoughts of love, she decided to go help the elders with their bedding. First, she grabbed four mice, carrying them by the tails into the den.

"Wow," Nettlefur exclaimed, sitting up. "Which senior warrior did you annoy?"

Grasspaw snickered, setting the mice down. "Nobody, I just decided to come see if you needed some new bedding."

Nettlefur looked at her suspiciously but couldn't resist the prey, tucking into one and tossing the three others to her denmates.

"Yes, we need some new moss," Cut-ear rasped between bites. "I feel as if I'm sleeping on the claws of the whole of StoneClan." Grasspaw rolled her eyes, and ran out to grab the softest moss she could find.

There was a perfect spot near the river, where moss grew in clumps the size of badgers between tree roots. Grasspaw scraped up as much as she could carry, shoving it under her chin, between her jaws, and even on her back.

 _I must look ridiculous_ , she thought as she trudged back to camp. When she reached the elders' den, they purred at the sight of the mass of soft moss that she had brought.

"Pah," Grasspaw spat as she dropped all of the moss and began clearing away the old nests.

"Gee, thanks, youngster," yawned Pinknose as he stretched up to let her drag away his old bedding and replace it with the succulent fresh moss.

"It's no problem," Grasspaw replied through a mouthful of old feathers. "You deserve it." She was finished, and went to leave. She turned and called over her shoulder, "if you need anything else, just ask for me!"

She looked up, checking the sun, and saw that it was dipping low in the sky, turning a deep red color. Instantly, she remembered two things. She was supposed to go to the Moonstone with Maplestar, but she was also supposed to meet Redpaw again.

She quickly decided she'd go hunt on the trip, tell him where she was going, and come back with some prey to show for it. She needed traveling herbs, which was obviously why Maplestar had requested to meet at Honeyfeather's den. It was almost sunset, so Grasspaw headed over there, poking her head through the entrance to see if Honeyfeather was there.

Instead, she saw the broad face of Maplestar. "Here you are," Maplestar mewed. "Honeyfeather is just preparing the herbs."

Grasspaw nodded in acknowledgement, looking around at the walls of the cave.

"All ready," called a voice from the large gap in the side of the cave. Honeyfeather stepped out, holding three bundles of leaves. "For you," she announced, dropping the piles at her feet.

"And for Skypaw, whenever he shows up."

"That would be right now," came a panting meow as Skypaw, thoroughly winded, burst into the cave. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No worries," Maplestar answered calmly. "But what were you up to?"

"I was having a race with Lightpaw and Shinewing," he gulped between heaving breaths. "Then I remembered I was supposed to be here at sundown!"

"Relax," Grasspaw purred. "You're here now, and you're not late."

Maplestar, who had just eaten her herbs, looked up. "We'd better leave soon if we want to get to the stone in time," she ordered. "Eat your herbs quickly, then follow me." Grasspaw hastily complied, nose wrinkling at the bitter leaves, then sat up straight, waiting for Maplestar to go.

"You sure you don't need me?" Honeyfeather asked.

"Thanks," Maplestar responded, "but I'm fine, really. Now let's go." She flicked her tail and headed out of the camp at a brisk walking pace.

Grasspaw and Skypaw scampered to catch up, careful not to lose Maplestar. They seemed to be heading towards the Great Hill.

"Are we going to the Great Hill?" Grasspaw asked.

"The Moon Cave is right below it," Maplestar answered.

Grasspaw was surprised to learn that the holiest place in the clans was right under where they met for gatherings, and also where she met with Redpaw.

"Cool," she exclaimed, excited to find out what it looked like.

Maplestar swerved around a rock and down into a large tunnel. Grasspaw followed eagerly, tail high in anticipation. The light from outside slowly faded, leaving the three cats to navigate by feel and scent.

Suddenly, Grasspaw's whiskers stopped brushing the tunnel wall, and she sensed that they had come into a large cave. A faint glow came into view, slowly getting brighter with every step they took.

"What's that?" Grasspaw wondered quietly.

"That," Maplestar mewed as the light suddenly blazed like a star, "is the Moonstone."

Grasspaw's jaw dropped in awe as she gazed at the shining stone in front of her."Whoa," she gasped.

"It still amazes me," Maplestar told her, "even though I've been here many times. The power of StarClan is greater than any cat can imagine."

Maplestar lay down, gesturing for Skypaw and Grasspaw to do the same. They pressed their noses to the spectral rock, closing their eyes and being slowly pulled in by dreams. When Grasspaw opened her eyes again, she was in the StarClan forest.

She got up and looked around for other cats. Seeing none, she was slightly confused. She decided to try to find Maplestar, and set off into the starry trees in a random direction, hoping it would take her where she wanted to go. She heard voices through some bushes and crept closer, peering out to watch.

"It's so great to see you again," Maplestar said to a cat Grasspaw didn't recognize.

"I'm sorry, but I have bad news," the tom replied.

"What?" Maplestar was worried and a bit indignant.

"When the darkest of hearts strikes to kill, the sky will fall to save you." The tom's eyes were clouded as he said his, his voice taking on an eerie and cryptic tone. He shook himself, and bid Maplestar farewell. "You are waking soon, and I must leave you once again," he mewed sadly.

"You have never really left me, Bramblestripe," Maplestar said, resting her head on his shoulder and purring. "You are my mate, once and forever, and I love you with all my heart."

They both faded away, leaving Grasspaw to puzzle over the new omen. She also faded from the dream, closing her eyes and returning to the cave by the Moonstone. Maplestar yawned and blinked a few times, then obviously remembered the prophecy and sat bolt upright.

Skypaw jerked awake as well, startled by Maplestar's sudden movement. "Is everything all right?"

Maplestar brushed off his question, standing up and swiftly striding out of the now dark cave. "We need to get back to camp quickly."

Grasspaw, grasping the urgency, immediately scampered after her leader, with Skypaw following unsurely behind. The three cats broke into a run as they exited the tunnel, bounding over rocks and fallen logs next to the river.

They were about to turn towards the camp when a soaking cat leapt out of the river in front of them. Grasspaw screeched to a halt next to Maplestar, growling fiercely when she recognized the scent, Blackheart.

"Hahaha!" Blackheart laughed. "All three of you in one place! What could be more perfect?"

Grasspaw maintained her confident stance even though she was terrified, remembering how her last encounter with the murderous tom had gone.

"You," he spat, coming straight up to her and staring into her eyes. "I guess you're tougher than I thought," he smirked. "I guess that means I'll get to kill you twice!"

He snorted and turned to Maplestar. "And you," he snarled. "You betrayed Granitestar, and your daughter betrayed me." His eyes glinted with fury. "You'll pay for that, right now."

Time slowed down as Grasspaw watched him leap at Maplestar's throat, claws unsheathed. She heard Skypaw yowl at the top of his lungs, and watched him launch himself in front of Maplestar.

She stared on in complete horror as Blackheart's claws sliced into his neck, throwing him onto the ground like a piece of prey. Her vision sped up again, and she let out a horrible wail at the sight of Skypaw's limp form on the ground, realizing the prophecy had come true.

"Oh well," Blackheart sniffed in disdain as Maplestar and Grasspaw stood frozen in shock. "One less to deal with later. Until next time!" He loped off back into his own territory, flicking his tail rudely at the two ForestClan she-cats.

Grasspaw snapped herself out of her daze and ran over to Skypaw's body, which was surrounded by a puddle of crimson blood, black in the cloudy night.

"We have to take him back to camp!" Grasspaw turned to Maplestar pleadingly. "Honeyfeather can save him!"

Maplestar rushed over and hoisted Skypaw onto her back. Grasspaw wordlessly acknowledged her help as they raced back to camp, feeling helpless as poor Skypaw got weaker by the instant. They burst through the entrance and into the medicine den, not sparing a moment.

"Skypaw's hurt," Grasspaw screeched, waking Honeyfeather from her sleep. Honeyfeather instantly snapped to attention, snatching herbs and cobwebs. She viciously chewed the leaves, spitting the pulp onto the wound and pressing the cobwebs on as fast as possible.

She reached for some bindweed, wrapping it around Skypaw's neck so he could still breathe, but the poultice and cobwebs would stay on.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she said grimly after finishing the treatment. "The last cat to survive a wound like this was you," she added, looking at Grasspaw, "and you were saved only by StarClan themselves. There's nothing more I can do for him now."

Grasspaw's grief suddenly set in, and she collapsed, sobbing and begging for Skypaw to survive. Slowly she fell asleep, haunted by the prospect of losing him.

 **Blackheart strikes again!**

 **Is Skypaw going to die?**

 **What will Blackheart and Granitestar do next?**

 **And what about Redpaw? (Grasspaw forgot but I think he'll understand why)**

 **Once again, please review. And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**It's Me! Another chapter already! I'm on a roll!**

 **I'm trying out some POV switches this chapter. Let me know how you like it!**

 **And OC submitters, review or PM me with anything you want me to do with your characters.**

 **I'll never get tired of thanking you guys for your support. Nearly 330 view now is just incredible!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 9

*Redpaw's POV*

Redpaw lay awake, waiting for moonhigh so he could go meet with Grasspaw. He sighed, remembering the first time they had shared tongues on the Great Hill. Lost in reverie, he failed to notice the presence sneaking up behind him.

"What're you doing up so late, Redkit?"

Redpaw jumped at the sudden voice, and spun to face it owner. "Leave me alone, Falconpaw," he spat, trying to sound tough, "Or I'll make you, like I did last moon."

Falconpaw laughed in his face. "You just got lucky, worm. And most of that luck was your stuck-up brother."

Redpaw bristled at the insults but held his ground determinedly. "I said, leave me alone."

Falconpaw waltzed right up to him and slid a paw around his neck. "Aww," he crooned sarcastically. "The little kittypet doesn't want to play a game?"

Redpaw backed up slightly, confused. "What game?"

Falconpaw grinned evilly. "Hide and seek," he responded, "But with a twist. Every time I find you, I scratch you once or take one piece of prey. We play until dawn, or until I find you ten times."

Redpaw didn't want to play, but knew if he refused, Falconpaw would only do something worse to him. "All right," he mewed uncertainly.

"I'll give you twenty heartbeats," Falconpaw announced, closing his eyes, "Then I'll come for you."

Redpaw sprinted away, instantly feeling out of breath. Panting, he pelted into the forest, an idea popping into his head. He'd go find Grasspaw. It was almost moonhigh, so she'd probably be there, Falconpaw would never look there, and Grasspaw could protect him in a direct fight.

Exhausted, he hauled himself to the top of the Great Hill and simply collapsed, flanks heaving as he gasped for breath. He couldn't see Grasspaw, but he was early, so he wasn't worried. His breathing gradually evened out, and he still hadn't seen Grasspaw.

Suddenly, he heard voices, and pressed himself low to the ground, so as not to be seen. He caught a whiff of Grasspaw's scent, and crept forward to follow her. He saw a glimpse of her tail disappearing into a tunnel, and wondered where she was going. He made to follow, but realized there were other cats with her.

 _She must be on a mission_ , he thought. _I can't disturb her_. He sat down in the brambles, waiting for her to come out. After a while, he heard voices again, this time more urgent, and he was surprised as Grasspaw and two other cats, one of which was the ForestClan leader, Maplestar, came barreling out of the cave.

He got up and bounded in pursuit, wanting to find out why they were in a hurry. He raced along the riverbank behind them, then skidded to a halt as a strange cat leapt, dripping, out of the river. Not wanting to be seen, he slipped into some reeds and watched through a parting.

He caught only snatches of their conversation, but barely stopped himself from crying out as the strange cat leapt at the group, obviously intending to kill Maplestar. The grey tom leapt in front of her, taking a fatal-looking blow to the throat and eliciting a scream from Grasspaw.

The cat strode off, leaving Grasspaw and Maplestar to carry the grey cat back to their camp. Redpaw desperately wanted to find out who the grey cat was, and why the strange river cat had attacked Grasspaw and Maplestar, but knew this would be a bad time. Worried, he slunk back to the Great Hill.

Falconpaw suddenly leapt from the shadows, pinning a shocked Redpaw to the ground. "Thought you could run away, did you?"

Redpaw shook in fear, his earlier triumph over Falconpaw having no effect on his terror now.

"Well, I found you, so here's one scratch." Falconpaw's claws tore through Redpaw's muzzle and he recoiled, screeching in pain. "That's what I thought," Falconpaw sneered. "You can't even take a tiny cut. You really were a born weakling, just like your kittypet mother."

At this final insult, Redpaw's anger exploded. He roared in rage and sprang up, throwing a surprised Falconpaw off down the hill. Fueled by his pent-up anger, he leaped up and raced over to where Falconpaw lay winded, grabbing him by the scruff and throwing him down the tunnel. "This is the last time!"

He ran after Falconpaw and placed a paw on his throat, claw's unsheathed, breathing heavily. "It's over."

Falconpaw coughed up some blood and laughed weakly. "Yes it is," he replied, seeing Redpaw's strength ebbing. "You can go see your mother in WeakClan!" Falconpaw surged upwards, shoving Redpaw's head into the Moonstone with a resounding crack.

"I should have done this so long ago," Falconpaw hissed, stalking across the cave to Redpaw, who was lying in a daze on the ground. "You were a disgrace to our clan, you slimy piece of kittypet scum. We'll be better off without you."He smirked as he raked his claws through Redpaw's throat, letting the blood pool at his paws.

Suddenly, the fire in his eyes died out. "Oh, great StarClan above, what have I done?" he whispered. "What have I done?" he wailed, scrabbling out of the cave in despair.

Redpaw weakly looked down at the puddle of his own blood, mingling with his pelt and spreading out on the cave floor. He watched in awe as it touched the Moonstone, and became infused with the light of the stars. The Moonstone blazed forth, encasing him in a beam of pure light and raising him off the ground. He felt the blood flow back into his veins as the light from the Moonstone healed his fatal wound. The light faded and he dropped back to the ground, blacking out from shock and exhaustion.

*Falconpaw's POV*

Falconpaw's mind blurred as he raced away from the Moon Cave. _I killed him_. He had realized the horror of his crime, but too late. He had killed Redpaw out of spite, and now he thought the guilt would destroy him. On and on he blundered through the forest, until he finally couldn't run anymore and sprawled on the ground. His flanks heaved with sobs and gasps, tears running freely from his eyes.

"I should have realized earlier," he moaned, looking up at the sky. "StarClan, will you forgive me?"

A single star blinked in the night, and Falconpaw sighed with the small relief it brought. _All those times I tormented him, insulted him, took his food, and hurt him, and I can't even apologize_.

He thought back to the first day his hate for kittypets had been kindled. It had been a beautiful day, a few fluffy white clouds in a peaceful blue sky. He had gone out hunting with his sister, Flowerpaw. They had caught a lot of prey and had a great time, until they found a kittypet invader on their territory.

They expected it to be easy prey and attacked it, but it was vicious, striking back and killing Flowerpaw. Falconpaw had killed it in revenge, but ever since that day had hated kittypets with a vengeful passion.

"I forgive it," he mewed to nobody. "I have let it go." _But at what cost?_ He thought, thoroughly depressed and disgusted. He hauled himself up, trudging back to camp. He had decided to admit to what he had done, and take whatever punishment was necessary.

He slid into the tunnel which led to his camp, pushing his way into Sandstar's den.

"What is it?" Sandstar mewed sleepily.

"I killed Redpaw," Falconpaw answered, head bowed.

Sandstar sat bolt upright. "Where? Take me to him!"

"It's at the Great Hill," Falconpaw told him sadly, setting out towards the Moon Cave.

"Oh no," Sandstar gasped as Falconpaw led him down the tunnel and into view of Redpaw's motionless form. The EarthClan leader scampered over to the small apprentice, picking him up by the scruff.

"We're taking him back to camp," he mumbled through the mouthful of fur. Falconpaw followed behind as they headed solemnly back to the cave they called home. As they walked in, cats began to wake up and notice. Some came over to see what was happening, then recoiled in shock as they saw Redpaw's limp body being carried by Sandstar.

Redpaw was carefully placed in the center of the cave where all could see. Falconpaw decided to go tell Redpaw's brother what happened.

"Crowpaw," he called softly to the black apprentice. "Get up."

"What do you want," Crowpaw replied indignantly.

"Redpaw is dead," Falconpaw told him.

Crowpaw leapt up, racing over to see. He halted, letting out an earsplitting yowl at the sight. "NO! Redpaw!" He shoved his muzzle into Redpaw's flank, whimpering.

Falconpaw came up beside him, nuzzling Redpaw's neck. He pulled back, flabbergasted as he felt a weak pulse.

"He's alive," Falconpaw gasped.

Crowpaw turned to him, jaw dropping and tears still streaming down his cheeks. "What," he spluttered.

Falconpaw shrugged to say he didn't know, then spontaneously came over and licked Crowpaw's shoulder.

The black tom stiffened. "What was that for? I thought you hated Redpaw."

Falconpaw sighed as he explained. "I did, until now. It took me nearly killing him to realize he's just a cat like us all."

Crowpaw rounded on him, eyes blazing in fury. "You did this to him?"

"Yes," Falconpaw said. "But now I'll never do anything bad to him again."

"Liar," Crowpaw snarled. "I don't believe you. I'll flay you alive, you reeking piece of fox dung!" With that, Crowpaw leapt at Falconpaw, who didn't resist, allowing himself to be pinned down and his chest clawed.

"Stop this at once!" Sandstar barreled into Crowpaw, knocking him off of Falconpaw. "I will have none of this! Falconpaw's punishment will be decided later, fairly."

Crowpaw scowled and padded back to his brother. Falconpaw was now exhausted and went to his den to fall asleep, infinitely thankful Redpaw had survived.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw woke up, groaning as she stretched in the bleak sunlight. She glanced over at Skypaw's barely moving flanks, and her memory of the previous night came rushing back. She staggered as the horror of Blackheart's attack returned. Whimpering slightly, she padded over and buried her nose in Skypaw's fur. He was still breathing, but only just.

She suddenly realized that nobody else knew of Skypaw's injury. Sighing, she headed over to the warriors' den. She nudged Shinewing with her nose. "Wake up," she breathed.

Shinewing yawned and got up. "What is it?" she asked brightly.

"It's Skypaw," Grasspaw replied grimly. "He's been badly injured."

"What?" Shinewing bolted out of her nest, sprinting over to the medicine den. "No! Not Skypaw!"

Grasspaw followed slowly, suppressing a wail of distress.

"Stay with me," Shinewing was whispering, tears seeping from her closed eyes and onto Skypaw's fur. "You can't go."

Grasspaw slid closer and brushed Shinewing's pelt with her tail. "Where there is life, there is hope," she mewed, pressing her side to Shinewing's in comfort. "He will live, I promise."

The two she-cats stayed there until sunhigh, lost in their grief and worry. At that point, Redface came over.

"Here," he said kindly, dropping two mice at their feet. "I brought you some prey.

"Thank you," Grasspaw gulped, bending down to pick at the food.

"I know this is hard for you," he mewed, "But we need to go hunting now."

Grasspaw accepted, happy to have something to do to distract her from Skypaw's condition. They set off away from the other clan borders, to the deeper forest near the edge of their territory. Grasspaw threw herself into the task, driving all other thoughts out of her mind. It was now leaf-fall and the prey was beginning to hide underground, but Grasspaw still caught a lot in her determination.

Redface, holding his own prey, nodded in congratulation as they met up outside of the camp entrance. Grasspaw was tired from worrying and from hunting, and lay down in her den after setting her fresh-kill on the pile. She closed her eyes and drifted off, her sleep peacefully dream-free.

 **Whew! Now it's Redpaw? Blackheart's attack was bad enough right?**

 **And I think Skypaw x Shinewing is sealed am I right?**

 **Note: The idea for the Moonstone scene came from my sister!**

 **Anyway, Please please review. I have 330+ view but only 11 reviews.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! My longest chapter yet! Sorry it took longer to update, but I hope the length makes up for it!**

 **Over 400 views now... I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much.**

 **To celebrate my 10th chapter, I will hold a review contest! _The first 5 people to review this chapter will get a FREE 5,000 word story on an OC they submit, and may get it into this story as well! Please review, I love your comments and OCs!_**

 _ **(For those who don't know, an OC is a character you came up with yourself.)**_

 _ **All I need for the submission is a name, personality, description (How they look), clan, and an outline of the plot you'd like!**_

 _ **Keep in mind I'm not a miracle worker, so the story won't be instantaneous.**_

 _ ******CONTEST CLOSED******_

 **And without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content**

Chapter 10

*Grasspaw's POV*

When Grasspaw awoke, the moon was just rising in the sky, since she had fallen asleep so early. She got up and made her way through the clump of ferns she used to leave camp secretly. She moved slower this time, worn out from the fact that Skypaw was on the brink of death.

She got to the Great Hill a little late and searched around, surprised not to find Redpaw already there.

"Redpaw," she called softly. "Where are you?" She sniffed around, picking up only Redpaw's scent from yesterday, but catching another EarthClan cat's scent as well. Curious, she followed them, down the hill and into the Moon Cave.

 _Strange_ , she thought. _I was there yesterday too_. She crept into the cave and gasped as she saw bloodstains, revealed by the light of the Moonstone. Horrified that Redpaw could have been hurt too, she sniffed the dried blood, and choked as she smelled Redpaw's fear-scent all over it.

She spun and pelted out of the cave, nose to the ground as she tracked Redpaw's trail into EarthClan territory. It led down a large tunnel, in which she presumed the camp lay. There was an entrance guard, but there was a large rock near the edge of the tunnel and Grasspaw crept past it, unseen by the EarthClan cat.

Following Redpaw's trail, she snuck around the edge of the camp to a large cave which smelled of herbs and was obviously the medicine den. Peeking inside, she saw Redpaw sleeping, but the medicine cat was not there.

"Redpaw," she whispered. "Redpaw, wake up!"

The russet tom yawned and looked up. "Grasspaw?"

"Shh," Grasspaw hissed. "Come here."

Redpaw, still slightly bewildered, got up and followed her into a secluded part of the cave. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they sat down on the cave floor.

"I went to meet with you, but you weren't there and I saw the blood," Grasspaw spilled. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Redpaw purred. "It was just a—"

Grasspaw cut him off. "We can't lie to each other," she mewed. "I can see it in your eyes. You were almost killed." A tear came from her eye at the thought and she pressed her head to his chest. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Falconpaw attacked me," Redpaw explained. "He is the one who was tormenting me for a long time. He made me play a sick version of hide and seek, where if he found me, he would claw me or take a piece of my prey later, his choice."

Grasspaw pulled back to look at his face.

"He kept insulting me, then I pounced on him and flung him into the tunnel. He threw me off and I hit my head on the Moonstone. Then he sliced my throat." Redpaw ran his paw over the faded marks in his neck, parting the fur and revealing scabs.

Grasspaw gasped and licked them furiously. "How—How did you live?" she asked.

"This weird thing happened," Redpaw told her. "The Moonstone lit up and lifted me off the ground, and healed my wound. Then I blacked out and woke up back here."

"Whoa," Grasspaw breathed.

"Another strange thing happened," Redpaw added, remembering the events in the Moon Cave. "After he tried to kill me, Falconpaw acted like he was sorry."

"What?" Grasspaw exclaimed. "That doesn't make any sense."

Redpaw shrugged, then glanced around. "I think you should leave now. I don't think we should be seen together."

Grasspaw nodded, but pressed her muzzle to his one last time. "I love you always," she whispered. "Stay safe."

"I promise to," Redpaw replied, "And I love you too."

They pulled apart and Grasspaw headed back out of the cave, flicking her tail in a final farewell. Exiting the tunnel, she sped back to camp, simultaneously feeling love for Redpaw, worry for his condition, and apprehension at what may have happened to Skypaw since she had last seen him.

She darted off the path to her camp to snatch an early mouse, then bounded through the entrance, dropping her prey on the pile and rushing over to see how Skypaw was doing. Day was breaking, and cats were waking, stretching themselves and padding out of their dens to see what the new day would bring. Honeyfeather greeted Grasspaw from within the medicine den.

"How is he?" Grasspaw asked.

"No better, I'm afraid," Honeyfeather answered. "But no worse, thank StarClan."

Grasspaw sighed and went over to touch noses with Skypaw "Please," she mewed. "If you can hear me, come back to us, from wherever you are. Shinewing needs you. I need you. Just wake up."

There was no response, and Grasspaw left, heading over to the warriors' den to see if there was anything useful she could do. Instead, Maplestar came out of her den and leaped onto the Highoak, calling a clan meeting. Most of the clan had heard about the attack, and knew what this was about. They filtered out of their dens and into the clearing, sitting down and waiting for Maplestar to begin her announcement.

"As you know," she yowled. "Skypaw was gravely injured last night. However, you may not know how. We were returning from the Moonstone when Blackheart ambushed us from the river. He lunged at me to give the death blow, but our brave young hero leapt in between us, taking Blackheart's claws. Blackheart has lived up to his name. He is an evil cat, and a nemesis to ForestClan. If he is seen so much as sniffing a ForestClan bush, he is to be killed. No questions asked."

Honeyfeather then climbed up beside Maplestar. "Skypaw's condition has not changed," she reported. "I have given him all the necessary ointments, but this injury is up to StarClan." She stepped down again, a solemn expression on her face.

"That is all," Maplestar finished, jumping off the tree as well.

Grasspaw sighed again and left camp to hunt, knowing Skypaw would not improve. As she passed a bramble thicket, she heard hushed voices.

"Grasspaw," Gleamfang whispered. "I always knew she'd be trouble. Too clever."

"You're right," responded Leafpelt. Something must be done."

Horrified, Grasspaw barely suppressed a gasp of shock, but slid closer, angling her ears to listen.

"We should kill her," Gleamfang suggested, "But make it look like an accident."

"Yeah," Leafpelt agreed. "But how do we do that?"

"How about," Grasspaw snarled, stepping out of the bushes, "Not revealing your plans to the very cat you're planning to _murder_!"

Leafpelt and Gleamfang both leapt back with shocked gasps.

Gleamfang quickly put a hiss back on her face. "Well, there's no time like the present!" She leapt at Grasspaw, landing on her back and sinking her sharp teeth into Grasspaw's neck.

 _Oh StarClan, no. Not again_.

*Redpaw's POV*

Redpaw sighed, eyes twinkling with his love for Grasspaw. She had just left, after pulling the story of Falconpaw's attack from him. He slunk back into the medicine den to make it look like he had not gone anywhere.

Petalwind yawned and got up, padding over to Redpaw and sniffing his neck. "Let me check that wound now," she said, ushering him out of the den. "Let's go outside where there's more light."

Redpaw nodded, still slightly entranced from Grasspaw's presence. He shook his head to clear it, remembering he had to fulfill his duties to the clan. He followed the medicine cat out into the dawn, allowing her to examine his neck.

"Whoa," she breathed. "It's pretty much gone!"

"Yeah," Redpaw admitted. "I uh—I got healed by the Moonstone."

Petalwind's jaw dropped, her eyes staring back at him uncomprehending.

"It lit up when my blood touched it," Redpaw continued. "My blood lit up too, and then this beam of light raised me into the air and healed my wound!"

"Th-That's incredible," Petalwind choked out. "The last time something like that happened was when Earthstar received his nine lives. He was about to die but StarClan saved him."

Redpaw had no explanation, so he stayed silent.

"Well," Petalwind mewed after a few moments, "You don't need to stay in the medicine den anymore. You're healed, and you may return to apprentice duties." She still sounded bewildered as she padded back into camp.

Redpaw was about as confused as she was regarding the mystical happenings of that night, but followed her, heading now to the warriors' den to find his mentor, Flintclaw.

"Hey," he called. "Flintclaw, are you there?"

In response he heard a bubbling moan, and he rushed over to see what was wrong. He gagged as he saw his mentor lying on his back, eyes dull with pain, and blood staining the ground from a horrible gash in his stomach.

"Petalwind!" Redpaw screeched for the medicine cat, who came sprinting.

"Oh great StarClan above," she gasped at the sight of Flintclaw's hideous wound. She had thankfully brought herbs, and quickly dressed the bloody tear in the tom's skin. His struggles had weakened, and he was now heaving for breath.

"Will he be okay?" Redpaw whispered.

"I don't know," Petalwind replied grimly. "But whoever did this to him will pay."

Redpaw nodded vigorously, half terrified for his mentor, half furious with Flintclaw's attacker, whoever it may have been. Too riddled with worry to do anything else, he scampered to Sandstar's den to tell him what happened.

"Flintclaw is hurt," he yowled, skidding to a halt in front of Sandstar.

"What?" Sandstar exclaimed, leaping out of his nest. He bounded side by side with Redpaw back to the warriors' den, which was now empty except for Flintclaw and Petalwind. "I can't believe it."

Sandstar shook his head at Flintclaw's limp form. "This calls for a clan meeting!" He took a flying leap from the entrance of the den, sailing through the air to land on the ledge of the Highcave, where he stood to speak to the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Sandstar's voice boomed throughout the cave, drawing all cats out into the open.

"You all know what happened to Redpaw," he yowled, glaring down at the cats below him. "He was attacked and nearly killed by one of our own apprentices! That apprentice was Falconpaw!" Sandstar's burning gaze fell on the brown and white apprentice, who quailed as the rest of the clan turned to him as well.

"But that is not all! This morning, Flintclaw was horribly mutilated. He may or may not live. But the cat who found him…" Sandstar's menacing eyes turned to Redpaw. "Was this cat! He was obviously the one who did it, in order to blame Falconpaw and ensure the maximum punishment for him. This is just despicable."

Redpaw's eyes went wide with shock as he heard this accusation. He began to mew indignantly, "I did not—"

"SILENCE!" Sandstar roared. "You will not defy your leader! For that alone you shall be banished! As will Falconpaw. If either is seen on our territory after sunhigh, they are to be killed immediately!"

Redpaw's vision blurred and he ran from the meeting, stumbling into the warriors' den. Flintclaw looked slightly better, and raised his head to speak to Redpaw.

"We haven't much time," he said hoarsely. "But I know it was not you who wounded me. It was Icetail. He brought me to the Dark Forest in my dreams, and forced me to train, giving me that gash when I refused." He coughed and lay his head back down, exhausted.

Redpaw, knowing he would be removed any moment, nosed his mentor's flank in farewell and spun around, racing out of the den and the camp, not stopping until he could not physically move another muscle. Raw with aches from running and heaving for breath, he collapsed in a small grassy hollow, shedding tears at the thought that he'd never see his brother again.

*Falconpaw's POV*

Falconpaw woke to Sandstar yowling for a clan meeting. _Here comes my punishment_ , he thought. _I deserve anything he sees fit._ Wearily, he stumbled into the main cave, stifling a yawn as Sandstar began his rant.

"You all know what happened to Redpaw," Sandstar yowled, sweeping his piercing gaze across the clan. "He was attacked and nearly killed by one of our own apprentices! That apprentice was Falconpaw!"

Sandstar's burning gaze fell on Falconpaw and he ducked his head, shaking slightly.

"But that is not all!" Sandstar continued. Falconpaw looked up, confused.

"This morning, Flintclaw was horribly mutilated. He may or may not live. But the cat who found him…" Sandstar's menacing eyes shifted to Redpaw. "Was this cat! He was obviously the one who did it, in order to blame Falconpaw and ensure the maximum punishment for him. This is just despicable."

Falconpaw gaped at the obviously false statement.

Redpaw began to speak: "I did not—"

"SILENCE!" Sandstar interrupted, shouting. "You will not defy your leader! For that alone you shall be banished! As will Falconpaw. If either is seen on our territory after sunhigh, they are to be killed immediately!"

Falconpaw felt terribly sorry for Redpaw. _This is all my fault._ He wandered blearily out of camp, ignoring the hisses from behind him. He tripped and fell as he exited the tunnel, no longer caring about the scratches that dotted his now mangy pelt.

He rolled down the slope, only stopping when he got to the bottom. Having nothing else to do, he got up and continued trudging through the territory, squinting against the rain which had begun to fall. He came over a ridge and looked into the gully, surprised to see Redpaw lying at the bottom, head on his paws and looking depressed.

"Oh, uh… Hey, Redpaw," Falconpaw mewed awkwardly.

"You tried to kill me," Redpaw stated matter-of-factly.

Falconpaw sighed and padded down the slope next to the russet tom. "Yes," he said regretfully. "Yes I did."

"And you would have succeeded if not for the Moonstone," Redpaw continued.

"The Moonstone?"

"Yeah. It encased me in a beam of light," Redpaw explained. "It made my blood glow, and lifted me into the air, healing my wound."

"Whoa," Falconpaw breathed, awed by Redpaw's story.

"And now this," Redpaw added, becoming angry. "Banishment! And for what? A suspicion that I might have tried to make your punishment worse? Crowpaw was the only family I ever had, and now you've ripped him from me too!" At this point Redpaw was spitting with rage, and crying at the same time,

"I wish you had killed me," he moaned, slumping back onto the ground.

"Well, I don't," Falconpaw said, lying down beside the wretched tom. "I regret everything I ever said and did to you," he admitted sadly. "Explaining why is the least I can do."

He cleared his throat and began his story. "Before we found you, I had a sister called Flowerpaw. She was a great she-cat, and was kind to everyone. One day, we were hunting, and a kittypet attacked us. It killed her with its blow before I was able to take it down."

He broke off, choking slightly at the memory of the grief, a couple of tears running from his eyes. "Since that day, I have hated all kittypets with a passion, making it my personal mission to make their lives a living hell." He paused, thinking of the words to say next.

"When I saw you bleeding to death in front of me," he continued, "I remembered that day. I thought of the grief I felt and realized I would never wish that upon any cat, no matter how much I hated them."

Redpaw's tears had stopped, and he was now gazing at Falconpaw with a new sense of respect.

"I ran away because I didn't think I could deal with the guilt, but then I came back because I knew I had to own up," Falconpaw finished, taking a deep breath.

"Wow," Redpaw mewed in a hushed voice. "I had no idea… I totally forgive you."

Falconpaw exhaled in relief that the weight was finally off his chest. "But who gave Sandstar the idea that you injured Flintclaw to try to blame me?" he asked suddenly.

Redpaw turned to him, eyes now blazing with anger. "Icetail," he spat. "He's the one who ripped Flintclaw open too. He's training in the Dark Forest, and Sandstar must be too!"

Falconpaw's jaw dropped. "So that's why he was so hard on me in practice! And why he kept goading me to keep taunting you!"

"Yeah, that makes sense," Redpaw replied. "But what do we do about it?"

"What can we do?" Falconpaw asked glumly, remembering they had just been banished from their clan. "We're clanless now, remember?"

"Not if I can help it," Redpaw said, a grin creeping onto his face. "I know someone in ForestClan. I'm sure she could persuade Maplestar to allow us to join."

Falconpaw looked at him in surprise. "Cool," he mewed. "Let's go to ForestClan!"

Redpaw nodded vigorously, getting up and heading towards the Great Hill, past which lay ForestClan's territory. Falconpaw hurriedly followed, excited to get a new home but nervous they might not be accepted.

"What if they don't let us in?" he asked Redpaw anxiously as they trod across the border into the unfamiliar land.

"I don't see why they wouldn't," Redpaw replied. "I know Grasspaw well, and she's the leader's granddaughter. Getting in shouldn't be too hard."

Falconpaw shrugged, still not entirely confident. The two apprentices trudged on for a while longer, until they caught a strong whiff of ForestClan scent.

"Patrol," Redpaw whispered. Falconpaw nodded, tense with anticipation for what he thought was about to happen. "Shh," Redpaw hissed, creeping closer under a holly bush.

"Grasspaw," he heard a she-cat say gruffly. "I always knew she'd be trouble. Too clever."

"You're right," responded a second she-cat, with a lighter voice. "Something must be done."

Redpaw barely managed not to cry out, but stayed silent, continuing to listen.

"We should kill her," the first voice continued, "But make it look like an accident."

"Yeah," the second agreed. "But how do we do that?"

"How about," came the sudden sheer of Grasspaw as he saw her step out of the bushes, "Not revealing your plans to the very cat you're planning to _murder_!"

The two cats who had been plotting jumped back, startled.

"Well, there's no time like the present!" the first one exclaimed, quickly recovering her composure and leaping at Grasspaw.

"No," gasped Redpaw as he saw the she-cat bite down on Grasspaw's neck.

"Grasspaw, No!" he screamed, springing from the bushes and slamming into the larger she-cat, knocking her across the clearing.

Falconpaw sat where he was for a moment, taken aback by this sudden turn of events, then let his instincts take over, bowling over the smaller she-cat with a snarl.

She was fast, however, and slipped out of his grip, backing away with a growl. The other she-cat, whom Redpaw had attacked, got up too, and joined her co-conspirator.

"This isn't over," she hissed in fury, evidently yearning for a fight but knowing she was outnumbered, as Grasspaw had gotten up and joined Redpaw and Falconpaw, baring her teeth.

"We'll be back," the she-cat continued. "And next time, you won't be so lucky," she finished with a glare at Grasspaw. She whipped around and stalked away, the other she-cat trailing behind.

"I-You saved my life," Grasspaw mewed. "Thank you!"

"I'm just glad you're alright," Redpaw purred, nuzzling Grasspaw's cheek.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Long story short," Redpaw explained quickly, "We've both been banished from EarthClan and were hoping ForestClan would take us.

"Okay," Grasspaw mewed, seeming a bit bewildered. "Let me take you to my camp."

 **Whoa. Cliffhanger on Grasspaw's POV, then she's saved by Redpaw... How romantic! And of course, now cats are going to the dark forest.**

 **Sandstar is a sadistic, evil...**

 **And Redpaw is going to join ForestClan!**

 **Again, please review! If you are one of the first 5 people, you get a free short story about your OC!**

 **Thanks for reading, and bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Note: I am now Lightingstrike of ForestClan!**

 **Don't worry, my story will be the same as ever!**

 **Whew! It took me a while to write this one. I've been busy.**

 **Review responses!**

 **Now that I've gotten my first guest review, I'l start putting in responses before each chapter, so here goes!**

 **random dude: Yes, Sandstar is horrible, but that was an extremely effective plot twist.**

 **Featherfrost of Stormclan: Yes, I'll include Stormkit once Shinewing gives birth.**

 **Pandean: Thanks! I love your fic too!**

 **Shadowedskies of Lightningclan: Well, some cats are smarter than others :) And I'm giving Leaflight a huge role now, being in a prophecy which will lead into her own mini-story.**

 ** _Speaking of mini-stories, I've only recieved two requests for 5000 word stories on your OC's! Please submit more, I'd love to feature them in their own novella!_  
**

 ** _****CONTEST CLOSED****_**

 **And without further ado, here's chapter 11!**

 **Disclaimer: (Do I really need to say this?) I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 11

*Grasspaw's POV*

Slightly confused as to why Redpaw was suddenly seeking refuge in ForestClan, and even more confused by his choice to bring Falconpaw along, Grasspaw led the two toms to the ForestClan camp. Several cats looked up, curious who the newcomers were.

"Wait here," she called over her shoulder as she ran over to Maplestar's den.

"Come in," Maplestar said as Grasspaw approached through the ivy covering her den. "What's up?"

"Um," Grasspaw began, slightly unsure. "There are these two apprentices who have been banished from EarthClan and they—uh—want to join ForestClan."

"Well," Maplestar replied. "Bring them in here."

Grasspaw pushed her head out the entrance, signaling with her ears for Redpaw and Falconpaw to come into the den.

"What are your names?" Maplestar asked as they entered. "And why have you been banished?"

"I'm Redpaw," Redpaw mewed, "and this is Falconpaw." He pointed his tail at the brown and white apprentice. "We were banished because…" he shot a glance at Falconpaw. "Our leader and his senior warriors have been training in the Dark Forest. We found out, so they banished us."

"Oh no," Maplestar gasped. "The last time the Dark Forest gained power, two of the Clan leaders and a quarter of all the cats were killed. Sandstar and his accomplices must be stopped."

"Yes, definitely," Redpaw agreed. "But will you allow us to join your clan?"

"Oh, of course!" Maplestar's eyes twinkled. "I will evaluate your progress for a moon, then I will welcome you as full members of our clan. I'll start the ceremony now, and assign you mentors." She began to leave to announce the news.

"One more thing," Grasspaw mewed quickly. Maplestar looked back, questioning.

"Gleamfang and Leafpelt are in the Dark Forest as well. They tried to murder me but Redpaw saved me."

"Thank you for sharing this," Maplestar responded gravely, but sounding somewhat depressed. "I will consider it but not tell the clan yet." She continued out into the clearing, and Grasspaw followed with Redpaw and Falconpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highoak for a clan meeting!" Maplestar yowled, jumping up onto a bough of the lofty tree.

"We have found two apprentices today," she announced to the mass of cats. Eyes turned to Redpaw and Falconpaw, who were sitting near the front. "Redpaw, please come forward."

Redpaw slowly but confidently walked up to the base of the Highoak.

"Is it your wish to join ForestClan and train to become one of our warriors?" Maplestar asked, her eyes glinting.

"It is," Redpaw responded, glowing in reverence and anticipation.

"You are already an apprentice," Maplestar continued, "But as you are joining a new clan, you will need a new mentor. That cat will be Leaflight. I hope Leaflight will pass down all her knowledge and compassion on to you."

Maplestar turned to Leaflight, who was gazing up at her with surprise and utter respect. "Leaflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Nettlefur, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and loving. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all these qualities to him."

Leaflight, having padded to the front of the crowd, bent down and touched noses with Redpaw.

"Now, may Falconpaw please step forward?"

The brown and white apprentice stood and moved in front of the clan next to Redpaw, awaiting his mentor. Maplestar repeated the ceremony for him, assigning Shadowedskies as his mentor, praising the black she-cat's skill and determination.

Her icy blue eyes bored into Falconpaw's as they touched noses; she was silent throughout the ceremony and remained so as most of the clan cheered for Falconpaw and Redpaw. When the apprentice ceremony was done, some cats began to disperse, but Maplestar cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"There is some other news," she announced. "I shall tell you all why these apprentices have joined us today. They were banished." Several cats let out gasps of shock at hearing this.

"What did they do?" Rainleaf yowled above the crowd. "It's bad enough that we're taking in random apprentices from another clan, but if they're criminals…" He trailed off, not needing to say more.

"They did nothing," Maplestar replied evenly. "I wish not to scare you, but I must tell you the truth."

The cats murmured uneasily.

"They were banished," Maplestar resumed, "Because they found out their leader and senior warriors… were training in the Dark Forest."

Even the toughest warriors let out cries of horror, remembering the awful war that had raged for moons against the Dark Forest warriors the last time. "What will we do?" wailed some cat through the panic that was spreading.

"Calm down!" Maplestar ordered. "Panicking will not help! We will deal with this when it becomes a problem. In the meantime, report any suspicious activity by anyone to me immediately. You are now dismissed." She leapt down onto the ground again and moved quickly into her den, beckoning Rockclaw in with her.

Grasspaw stopped watching and turned to Redpaw, who had sidled up beside her.

"Congratulations," she purred.

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm so excited. We can be together now, and not have to worry about secret meetings anymore!"

"I know!" Grasspaw licked his shoulder, trying to keep it light so others wouldn't pick up on their previous relationship.

"Well," he mewed, "I suppose we should go for our first hunt, huh?"

"Yeah," Grasspaw agreed. "I'll just have to ask—" she broke off as her mentor came over. "Can we go hunting?" she asked.

"Sure," Redface replied with a knowing glint in his eye. "Just make sure Leaflight is on board."

"Sure thing," Grasspaw assented, nodding Redpaw towards his new mentor. He trotted off to the tortoiseshell she-cat, who nodded vigorously, her emerald eyes gleaming with excitement. She bounded over to Grasspaw and Redface with Redpaw close behind.

"Let's go," she mewed, on edge to have her first hunting session with her new apprentice. The rest of the group nodded, and they set off out of the camp, towards the corner of the territory.

"Where are we going?" Redpaw asked, obviously unfamiliar with the land.

"This path leads away from the other clan territories," Leaflight answered, staying quiet so as not to frighten off the prey. "We hunt here mainly if there are problems with other clans, or if we haven't gone here in a while."

"Shh," Redface hissed suddenly. "I smell mouse." He prowled around a bush, vanishing from sight as he stalked the creature. Casting a glance at Redpaw and Leaflight, Grasspaw padded between some brambles, having detected a large thrush.

She saw it through a screen of ferns, peacefully nibbling at the ground. Wiggling her haunches, she launched herself at the bird. At the same time, however, Redface's mouse squealed, alerting the thrush. It fluttered upwards in alarm, but Grasspaw's claws managed to snag in its wing.

Instinctively, she lashed out, catching the bird's neck in her teeth and giving it the killing blow.

"Nice job," Redpaw complimented, stepping out of the bushes with a large vole.

"I almost lost it," Grasspaw admitted. "It was going to fly away."

"But you caught it," Redpaw persisted. "That'll feed a whole family with kits!"

"Yeah, it will," Grasspaw acknowledged. "But yours will easily fill up a fit warrior."

"You know what I'm more excited about?" Redpaw mewed, setting down his prey and padding up right next to Grasspaw, pressing their pelts together. "This is our first ever hunt together."

Grasspaw turned and looked into his eyes, feeling the depth of her passion reflected in them. "Now we can be together always," she whispered. She slowly leaned forward, until their muzzles brushed tenderly. She remained in his embrace, breathing in his calming scent and forgetting about all that had gone wrong.

The spell was broken when Honeyfeather came into the clearing. "Um, Grasspaw, could you…"

Grasspaw turned around to see what the medicine cat wanted. "Yes?" she asked.

"I have a…" Honeyfeather's voice became suddenly deeper and infinitely more intense. "I have a prophecy for you," she boomed as the forest around them faded. The trees turned to darkness, until the whole world could have been comprised solely of the clearing they were in.

"The leaves' light will shine on the grass, who will fly on falcon's wings," The prophecy continued ominously. "The earth will rise and the falcon will fall on a quest to save the sky. The darkness will come, and the reign of blood will be born in a flash of red."

Crimson mist swirled around Honeyfeather, and Grasspaw coughed at the stench of blood. The glow in Honeyfeather's eyes dimmed, and the forest returned to normal. The medicine cat blinked and shook her head in confusion.

"What's going on?" Redface asked warily, coming into the clearing beside Honeyfeather.

"Oh, I was uh… going to ask these apprentices to help me collect… Horsetail! That's right! And juniper… I need juniper too."

Slightly taken aback by Honeyfeather's absentmindedness, Redface nodded, turning to Leaflight, who had walked into view next to him. "I can carry the prey we caught, you can help them."

Leaflight gestured her assent, and set off with Honeyfeather and the two apprentices to find the herbs.

"What does horsetail look like again?" Redpaw asked as they padded through the forest.

"It's uh… It's a tall plant with bristly stalks," Honeyfeather responded. "And you know what juniper looks like, right?"

"Yes," Redpaw exclaimed. "I see some now!" He bounded through the undergrowth to a prickly dark green bush laden with purple-blue berries. He plucked as many as he could carry in his mouth, motioning that he was going to go back to camp. Honeyfeather asked for Grasspaw to go with him

"All right, Grasspaw mewed, picking some berries as well and joining Redpaw on the path back to camp. "We should talk about that prophecy," she suggested after they both set their juniper down in the medicine den.

"Yeah," Redpaw agreed. "I sure wonder what it means."

Grasspaw glanced down at her brother, lying comatose in his nest. A single tear slid down her cheek. She felt something touch her nose, and looked up to see that Redpaw was crying too. "Is that your brother?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Grasspaw whispered back.

"I saw what happened," Redpaw lamented. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Grasspaw turned and stared at him, open-mouthed in shock. "You were there?"

He nodded, recalling that fateful night. "I was being chased by Falconpaw, and I looked for you. I saw you come out of the Moon Cave and followed you to the river. Then I saw that strange cat come out and attack you."

Grasspaw shuddered as she relived the horror of seeing Skypaw nearly killed.

"Who was he?" Redpaw continued.

"That cat," she replied, her voice filling with venom and hate, "was Blackheart. He's evil and cruel, and he killed my mother. But the worst part is…" She broke down into sobs, choking as tears streamed onto the ground in front of her. "He's my father."

Redpaw said nothing, just curled himself around her comfortingly. "Come on," he mewed. "Let's think about something else. What does that prophecy mean?"

Grasspaw sniffled, drying her tears with a paw, and began to ponder. She lost track of time as her mind whirled. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"I think I've got it!" she cried.

Redpaw leapt up, spinning to face her. "What do you think?"

"Um," Grasspaw began, slightly unsure. "I think the bit about saving the sky means we will go on a mission to save Skypaw."

"Yes!" Redpaw broke into a grin.

"But I think Falconpaw will die," she continued gravely. "It said that the falcon will fall…"

Redpaw's face fell again. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Grasspaw sighed, then resumed her interpretation of the prophecy. "The leaves' light? It might be Leaflight, but maybe it'll be some pattern of sunlight on the leaves that will show us where to go."

Hmm," Redpaw responded. "Well, I was thinking glowing leaves, but…"

Grasspaw laughed, and Redpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement. Then Honeyfeather walked in.

"What's so funny?" she asked, eyeing Grasspaw in mock suspicion.

"We were discussing the prophecy," Redpaw answered.

"What prophecy?" inquired Leaflight as she pushed into the medicine den as well. Honeyfeather exhaled, then repeated the words for Leaflight.

"Wow," the tortoiseshell she-cat breathed, her emerald eyes alight with awe. "I never thought I'd be in a prophecy!"

"Well," Grasspaw responded, "Now you're in one! And it sounds like we're going to save Skypaw!"

"But," Redpaw interjected, "How are we going to do that? I mean, he got his throat slashed out. It's a miracle he's still alive as it is."

"Oh! I have an idea!" Leaflight jumped slightly. "I remember this rogue once told me about an herb which only grew in territory beyond the mountains, far past StoneClan territory. It was said to heal any wound, any infection, and any disease. It was called…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"The Flower of the Sun."

 **So Leaflight's in a prophecy, which says Grasspaw will go on a quest to save Skypaw. And the falcon will fall...**

 **Questions for reviewers:**

 **Will they succeed? (i.e. will they save Skypaw?)**

 **Is Falconpaw going to die? Or almost die like Skypaw did?**

 **The only way you can answer is by leaving a review!**

 **Thanks for reading, and please, review and share this with others if you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 12 (And Updated Allegiances)

**I'm back! and with another chapter of TMP too!**

 _ **Let me reiterate, I have still only recieved two requests for OCs, and one was from my own sister! If you review or PM me right now, you can get your character in my story, and also a 5000 word novella based solely on your cat! I'd love to write about your warriors, but I can't if you don't submit any!**_

 _ **All I need is a name, gender, age, appearance, personality, clan, and a brief outline of the plot for the short story you want!**_

 _ ******CONTEST CLOSED******_

 ***gasps for breath* Now, let's do review responses!**

 **Pondfrost: Well, we'll see who lives and dies... SkypawxShinewing is a great pairing though! :) And Falconpaw... That would be cute, but I still haven't gotten it ironed out whether he'll die or not. Finally, we come to the prophecy. Yes, I think this is going to be the most eventful prophecy to be fulfilled so far!**

 **TheNerdyOwl (Review on Chapter 6): Well, yeah, it's not that much of a cliffhanger. I mean, killing the main character? Really? But... I am evil...**

 **Those were the only two reviews I got since the last update. *Sigh* Thank you guys!**

 **At last, the actual chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not possess the rights to the Warriors series, nor those to any related content.**

Chapter 12

"Wow," Grasspaw breathed. She was awed at the prospect of an herb which would heal anything. "We must tell Maplestar right away!"

Redpaw was hopping from paw to paw in anticipation.

"Yeah," Leaflight agreed. "Let's go!" The three cats pelted over to their leader's den.

"Maplestar," Grasspaw called.

"What is it now?" Maplestar asked.

"We've been given a prophecy," Redpaw blurted, bursting through the entrance. "It says we'll go on a quest to save Skypaw!"

Grasspaw pushed her way into the den as well. Leaflight came in after her, the den now becoming crowded with the excited cats.

"I know how we can save him," Leaflight continued. "With a rare herb which grows in the territory beyond StoneClan, called The Flower of the Sun."

Maplestar blinked, overwhelmed by the sudden onrush of clamoring cats. "What did the prophecy say?" she asked after a few moments collecting her thoughts.

Leaflight cleared her throat and began. "It went something like this: The leaves' light will shine on the grass, who will fly on falcon's wings. The earth will rise and the falcon will fall on a quest to save the sky. The darkness will come, and the reign of blood will be born in a flash of red."

Maplestar pondered for a few seconds, then replied. "Yes, that makes sense. But what about the reign of blood? What does that mean?"

"Umm," Grasspaw mewed, "We haven't worked that bit out yet."

"It sounds like something bad will happen," Redpaw interjected, "But after we save Skypaw."

"Well," Maplestar finished, "You may all go on the quest, along with two other cats. I will announce it at sunhigh, and you may leave tomorrow."

"Yes!" the three cats exclaimed, leaping up and sprinting out of the entrance.

"I'll get Shadowedskies," Leaflight called as she ran to the warriors' den.

"Okay," Grasspaw replied.

"Let's go tell Falconpaw," Redpaw suggested.

Grasspaw halted. "Just one moment. Why would you invite him, and for that matter, bring him into the clan if he pretty much killed you?"

Redpaw sighed and sat down beside her. "He regretted it," he explained. "The whole reason he hated me, and kittypets in general, was because his sister was murdered by one. He had sworn revenge on any kittypet he saw. But when he nearly killed me, he realized that there was no point in causing more harm, and that nobody deserves to feel the grief he felt."

Grasspaw was still skeptical, but said nothing, only wrapping her tail around his.

"Come on," Redpaw mewed. "We're going to bring him." He got up and headed to the apprentices' den to fetch the brown and white tom. Grasspaw shrugged, thinking that if Redpaw trusted Falconpaw, he couldn't be too bad. She followed him into the apprentices' den, coming in near the end of his explanation of the quest.

"Anything to help you," Falconpaw said, getting up to come out into the clearing. Grasspaw nodded to him and walked out below the Highoak, where Maplestar stood, ready to call the clan to a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highoak for a clan meeting!" Many warriors were already sitting in the center of camp, but the rest quickly came out of their dens, including Softfur and her kits, which slightly confused Grasspaw.

"Why are the kits coming out?" she asked Leaflight, who was beside her and Redpaw.

"Shh," the dappled she-cat responded. "We'll see in a moment."

"Cats of ForestClan," Maplestar began from her perch in the great tree. "I have two duties to perform today. The first, which I still remember fondly from when it was performed for me, is to give three promising young kits their apprenticeship."

Ashkit, Bluekit, and Puddlekit jumped with joy, hardly able to resist bounding up to the oak that very moment. As she saw this, it dawned on Grasspaw why they were there. _Oh, duh! They've been dropping hints for days!_ She watched as Maplestar beckoned the three energetic furballs to the foot of the Highoak.

"Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Rainleaf. I hope Rainleaf will pass down all he knows to you."

Ashpaw looked like he was about to burst with excitement, and he looked eagerly at Rainleaf, who nodded slightly to the little gray tom.

"Rainleaf," Maplestar continued. "Please come forward." The brown tom stepped calmly through the crowd, his eyes the only things which betrayed his anticipation. "You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Gleamfang, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Rainleaf's blue eyes glowed with pride as he lowered his head to touch noses with the newly named Ashpaw. The gray tom stood beside his mentor, head held high. Maplestar shifted her gaze two the other two apprentices.

"Now, may Bluekit please come forward?"

Bluekit shyly stepped up, looking at the ground by her paws.

"Bluekit," Maplestar called softly, her tone urging the little she-cat to look up. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Oaktail. I hope Oaktail will pass down all he knows to you."

"Bluepaw," mouthed the new apprentice, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes," Maplestar smiled.

"Oaktail, please step forth." Grasspaw purred as her father wove his way through the crowd to meet his new apprentice.

"You'll do fine," he whispered to Bluepaw, encouraging her with a comforting look. She looked up at him, grateful for his confidence.

"Oaktail, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from the late Liontail, and you have shown yourself to be strong and determined. You have also trained Beechleaf well. You will be the mentor of Bluepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Oaktail bent down, tenderly touching his nose to Bluepaw's. Her face shone with excitement, and his radiated pride.

"And finally," Maplestar resumed, "Puddlekit, please step forth."

Puddlekit seemed the most confident of the three, and his eyes glinted with determination, and Grasspaw felt like she saw something deeper in his demeanor, which made her shiver. But the ceremony went on.

"Puddlekit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Puddlepaw. Your mentor will be Gleamfang."

Grasspaw gasped, barely able to contain her true horror that the evilest cat in her clan would now have an apprentice. As Gleamfang slipped through the crowd, she shot Grasspaw a look of pure malice. Grasspaw shrank back, fearful of what Gleamfang could be planning.

Redpaw noticed the glare, and slid over to her, pressing his side comfortingly to hers.

"Gleamfang," Maplestar continued. "You are ready to take on another apprentice as well. Raggedear trained you skillfully, and you proved yourself as a worthy mentor when you trained Leafpelt. You will be mentor to Puddlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Warrior and apprentice touched noses, a tremor of understanding flickering between them. They turned to face the clan, and the cats began to cheer.

The yowling of the new apprentices' names roused Grasspaw from her trance, and she began calling, "Ashpaw! Bluepaw! Puddlepaw!"

When the apprentice ceremony was over, some cats turned to leave, but Maplestar cleared her throat to keep their attention.

"Ahem, I have more news to share." Grasspaw knew this was about the prophecy, but the other cats looked up at Maplestar inquisitively, not knowing why she needed to say more.

"I have received a prophecy," Maplestar announced. "The leaves' light will shine on the grass, who will fly on falcon's wings. The earth will rise, and the falcon will fall on a quest to save the sky. The darkness will come, and the reign of blood will be born in a flash of red."

Several cats inhaled sharply at this mysterious and ominous prediction, while others were silent in their apprehension.

"I have interpreted," Maplestar continued, "that we must send a patrol on an expedition to save Skypaw, who is obviously the sky mentioned in the prophecy."

"Where will they go?" asked Rainleaf, standing up to question the leader. "And why do we need to go on some expedition outside our territory to save an apprentice who at this very moment lies in our own medicine den?"

Leaflight rose, facing Rainleaf and the group of skeptical cats. "There is an extremely powerful herb," she explained, "which grows in areas past StoneClan territory. This herb is our only hope of saving Skypaw's life; Honeyfeather has given it all she's got and has only been able to just barely keep him alive."

Rainleaf nodded and sat back down, his curiosity now satisfied.

"That's right," Maplestar agreed, continuing on with her explanation of what the patrol was to do. "The patrol shall journey to find this herb, then return once they have it and use it to revive Skypaw."

Another cat, Softfur, whose kits had just been made apprentices, spoke up. "Who will be on this patrol?" she asked in a tone which was more curious than challenging, sitting back down next to her mate, Whitefur, when she finished.

"I have chosen cats who were mentioned in the prophecy," Maplestar responded. "Leaflight, Grasspaw, Falconpaw, and Redpaw shall go. I also will have Shadowedskies join them, as they'll need a couple grown warriors for protection, and she is Falconpaw's mentor."

The clan all gave their assent, and Maplestar called an end to the meeting. "The patrol will leave at dawn tomorrow," she finished. "And that is all." She landed gracefully on the ground in front of the Highoak, and walked over to Honeyfeather to arrange traveling herbs.

"Grasspaw," Redpaw mewed worriedly, "I don't know if I'm up to a big journey like this."

Grasspaw looked at him strangely. "Nonsense! You're a great cat! You'll do fine."

"Well," he admitted, shifting his paws. "I have a disease called asthma. I've always been a bit weak, and that makes it very hard to breathe when I exert myself."

Grasspaw was taken aback. "Why have you never told me this?"

"Um…" he shuffled his paws again. "I never really got a good chance to."

Grasspaw sighed and rubbed her pelt with his, looking directly into his eyes. "We'll still need you there." Her voice filled with the depth of her love. "I need you there. I'll still love you, Redpaw, no matter what."

He purred and rested his muzzle next to hers, so their whiskers brushed tenderly. "I'll always love you too. I'll come with you."

Grasspaw exhaled with happiness, infinitely relieved at the reassurance she would have him at her side. A cough from behind startled her, and she felt her fur begin to grow hot with embarrassment as she turned to see Maplestar. She looked awkwardly at her paws, trying to think of something to say.

"Don't worry," Maplestar mewed before she could come up with anything. "I've known about you two for a while."

Grasspaw missed Maplestar's kind smile as she stared at the ground. "H-how long?" she managed to get out.

"Nearly a moon now," Maplestar answered. "Did you think I didn't notice your nightly excursions from camp? Or how you came to training tired and dreamy-eyed? I knew you were seeing someone. I'm just glad it's worked out for you."

Grasspaw looked up, and saw the proud gleam in Maplestar's eyes at seeing her granddaughter with a mate. "Thanks," she breathed, again moving closer to Redpaw, who drew his tail along her back in long, soft strokes.

"Now," Maplestar resumed. "About the quest: Meet by Honeyfeather's den at dawn to get your traveling herbs. You'll need strength, because you can't hunt until you're out of StoneClan's territory."

Grasspaw assented. "Tomorrow at dawn, we'll be there."

Maplestar nodded in approval, then went off to instruct the other cats.

Redface sidled over to them once Maplestar had left. "Want to do some training?"

Redpaw was excited, and jumped up eagerly. "Sure!" he exclaimed.

Grasspaw was just as enthusiastic, leaping to her feet as well and bounding after Redface and Redpaw to the training hollow.

"Today," Redface instructed, emerging into the clearing from between two trees, "we will be practicing the move where you dive, roll, and trip the other cat. Allow me to demonstrate."

He eyed Grasspaw, leaping at her chest. At the last moment, he switched courses to her legs, rolling as he landed and pulling her off balance with his own legs. Grasspaw hit the ground hard, knocking the breath from her lungs. Winded, she got back up after a moment, now ready to try it on Redpaw.

She stared at his shoulder and jumped, aiming to land a little short so as to have room to roll over. She overshot, however, so she barreled directly into Redpaw. She did knock him over, but she did so very clumsily, causing her to fall on her side as well.

"Whew," she huffed as she shook the dust from her fur, "Can I try that again?"

Redface agreed, but gave her a few suggestions, "Don't aim with your body or your head," he told her. "Use your forepaws. You'll have much better control, and if you overshoot, your paws will be in the perfect spot to knock their legs out from under them without rolling."

Grasspaw thought hard about these tips, then leaped a second time, making sure to land on her forepaws. She did, and proceeded to roll over and knock Redpaw down, getting up while he was still on the ground.

"Much better," Redface praised, pride filling his gaze at his apprentice. They trained until the sun was low in the sky and began darkening.

"That's good for today," Redface said, slightly out of breath. Redpaw was heaving and could barely muster a relieved nod. The three cats headed off back to camp, Redpaw lagging slightly behind.

"I'm starving," Grasspaw mewed as they slid through the camp entrance. Redpaw's belly growled, showing that he was too, so Grasspaw grabbed two fresh mice from the fresh-kill pile.

"I know a great place where we can go," she told him when she returned with the prey. "It's totally private; hardly anyone ever goes there."

"Cool," Redpaw responded, having regained his breath. "Let's head there until we've got to sleep."

Grasspaw's pelt tingled with excitement as she led him through the thick undergrowth to a large hollow tree which was big enough to hold several cats.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is perfect."

Grasspaw gestured her agreement, and settled down inside the sturdy trunk, tucking in to her meal. She and Redpaw finished quickly, and cuddled together, watching the beautiful sunset through an opening in the tree.

"Wow. That's gorgeous," Redpaw commented, turning to face Grasspaw. "But it's nothing compared to you."

Grasspaw purred loudly, sliding under Redpaw's chest and stretching her neck up to meet his. He bent and gently nipped her scruff, nuzzling her head and neck. She crouched beneath him, groaning in pleasure as he wound his body around her.

 **Here are the updated Allegiances! I will now include these at the end of chapters in which they change.**

 **Allegiances**

 **ForestClan**

 **Leader**

 **Maplestar** —dark orange tabby she-cat (otherwise the color of a maple leaf)

 **Deputy**

 **Rockclaw** —small gray tabby tom with unusually sharp claws

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Honeyfeather** —tortoiseshell she-cat with a silvery muzzle

 **Apprentice, Lightpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Shinewing** —dappled silvery-blue she-cat

 **Redface** —sleek black tabby tom with a fox-colored head

 **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

 **Leafpelt** —pretty dappled she-cat

 **Gleamfang** —bluish-gray she-cat with glistening teeth

 **Apprentice, Puddlepaw**

 **Whitefur** —large tabby tom with mostly white fur

 **Apprentice, Skypaw**

 **Oaktail** —black tom with a bracken-colored tail

 **Apprentice, Bluepaw**

 **Amberfur** —dark ginger she-cat (Deceased; Cause: Throat slashed by Blackheart)

 **Beechleaf** —bracken-colored tom

 **Shadowedskies** —Black she-cat with icy blue eyes (Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)

 **Apprentice, Falconpaw**

 **Leaflight** —Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald eyes (Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)

 **Apprentice, Redpaw**

 **Rainleaf** —Brown tom with blue-green eyes (Shadowedskies of Lightningclan)

 **Apprentice, Ashpaw**

 **Apprentices**

 **Skypaw** —blue-gray tabby tom

 **Lightpaw** —blindingly white tom, medicine cat apprentice

 **Grasspaw** —brown tabby she-cat

 **Redpaw** —Dark russet tom with grey eyes (ReadingAnimeLover)

 **Falconpaw** —Brown and white tom with amber eyes (ReadingAnimeLover)

 **Ashpaw** —Grey tabby tom with dark legs and tail, and yellow eyes; has white on his muzzle and back

 **Bluepaw** —Sleek silvery-blue she-cat with deep blue eyes

 **Puddlepaw** —Grey and blue dappled tom with piercing gray-blue eyes

 **Queens**

 **Softfur** —White tabby she-cat with light green eyes

 **Sunheart** —kindhearted ginger tabby she-cat, mother of **Raykit** , a bright ginger she-cat; **Rufflekit** , a gray and black dappled she-cat; and **Meteorkit** , a black tom with light ginger stripes.

 **Elders**

 **Raggedear** —dark tom with a long sideways cut in his ear

 **Snowfall** —white tom with flecks of grey

 **Pinknose** —old gray tom who has had more apprentices than any other cat

 **Nettlefur** —light gray she-cat who recently joined the elders

 **WaterClan**

 **Leader**

 **Clearstar** —ice-blue she-cat

 **Deputy**

 **Flamepelt** —fiery orange tom

 **Apprentice, Thrushpaw**

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Smokefur** —smoky gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Ivypaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Cedarfoot** —golden brown tabby tom

 **Blackheart** —strong white tom with a black patch on his chest

 **Apprentice** , Frozenpaw

 **Marshdusk** —gray and brown tortoiseshell

 **Apprentice** , Ripplepaw

 **Mudpelt** —large brown tom

 **Apprentice** , Whirlpaw

 **Birchstripe** —Slender light brown tabby she-cat

 **Reedtail** —long-legged cream tabby tom

 **Apprentices**

 **Thrushpaw** —gray and red tabby tom

 **Frozenpaw** —Black and grey tom with off-putting silver eyes

 **Ivypaw** —dappled white and black she-cat

 **Ripplepaw** —Blue and gray tabby she-cat

 **Whirlpaw** —White and gray tortoiseshell

 **Queens**

 **Flasheye** —Tortoiseshell with bright eyes

 **Moonpelt** —light blue she-cat

 **StoneClan**

 **Leader**

 **Granitestar** —Spotted gray tom

 **Deputy**

 **Snowpelt** —Wide-pawed white tom with a thick pelt

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Hollyflower** —Black she-cat with red ears, paws, and tail

 **Warriors**

 **Cloudfoot** —Gray tom with white paws

 **Apprentice** , Foxpaw

 **Barkfur** —Brown tabby tom

 **Pointedleaf** —Pretty dappled tortoiseshell

 **Apprentice** , Blossompaw

 **Bouldertail** —Black tom with a gray tail

 **Glimmerstream** —Gray-blue she-cat with bright spots

 **Pebblestripe** —Cream tom with gray stripes

 **Apprentice** , Coldpaw

 **Apprentices**

 **Foxpaw** —Red-orange she-cat

 **Blossompaw** —dappled cream she-cat

 **Coldpaw** —White tom with a black paw and ear

 **Queens**

 **Frostear** —Tabby she-cat with white ears

 **Elders**

 **Scarpelt** —Battered old tabby tom with more scars than any other cat

 **One-ear** —Light gray she-cat who lost an ear in battle

 **EarthClan**

 **Leader**

 **Sandstar** —yellow tabby tom

 **Deputy**

 **Volefur** —Brown she-cat with black stripes

 **Medicine** **Cat**

 **Petalwind** —dappled cream she-cat

 **Warriors**

 **Cavepelt** —Large grey tom

 **Apprentice** , Eaglepaw

 **Flintclaw** —Brown tabby tom with dark claws

 **Smokewhisker** —Black she-cat with a grey head and tail

 **Apprentice, Storkpaw**

 **Rosethorn** —Cream she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Bushpaw

 **Cinderfoot** —Grey and cream patched she-cat

 **Apprentice** , Mountainpaw

 **Icetail** —white tom with a spiky tail

 **Apprentices**

 **Storkpaw** —White tom with black legs

 **Eaglepaw** —Golden tabby she-cat

 **Mountainpaw** —Grey and black tom

 **Bushpaw** —Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens**

 **Appleflower** —Pretty dappled queen

 **Glowingheart** —Ginger she-cat with a patch of white on her chest

 **Elders**

 **Badgertail** —Black and white striped tom

 **Dapplemoon** —White and grey tabby she-cat

 **Well, there's the new Allegiances for you! And wow, Grasspaw and Redpaw are really getting serious. Next chapter, the quest begins! And I have something planned which will be _so great!_**

 **Questions for reviewers:**

 **What do you think will happen on the quest? (Other than finding the herb and stuff)**

 **Any guesses as to the apprentices' warrior names? (I've only determined Redpaw's and Skypaw's, so any suggestions could become reality!)**

 **What are Gleamfang, Blackheart, Sandstar, and Granitestar planning?**

 **This story just broke 500 views. 0_0 I'm speechless. Also, congrats to TheNerdyOwl for being the 20th reviewer! (Seriously, I'd really love more.)**

 **That's all for now! Lightningstrike out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Woohoo! I finally finished it! That took me WAY too long!**

 ****FIXED CODING AGAIN!****

 **Review responses:**

 **Guest (ReadingAnimeLover): Thanks! Your characters are great!**

 **Honeystorm: Thanks for all the reviews! I can't address them all here since you posted so many! I like how you take the time to review every chapter! I personally am lazy (And also get completely entranced in a good fic) so I don't usually review until the last chapter :P**

 **Pondfrost: I haven't gotten your OC yet, but I look forward to it! And that was a lot of name suggestions; thanks for the ideas!**

 **Now, on to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: (Grr) I don't got no Warriors rights or nuthin'**

Chapter 13

Grasspaw woke with a jolt, frantically glancing around the apprentices' den, relieved to see that light was barely peeking through the walls. She breathed out a sigh, disentangling herself from Redpaw and shaking him slightly to wake him up. He blinked slowly, stretching and stifling a yawn.

"Come on," Grasspaw mewed. "Let's go get some fresh-kill before we have to leave."

Redpaw brightened at the thought of food, scampering out and retrieving two surprisingly plump mice; it was leaf-fall now, and prey was slowly becoming scarcer and thinner. Grasspaw purred as she dug into the delicious prey next to her love.

"Are you two ready?" Shadowedskies asked, coming out of her den along with Leaflight.

"We sur' are r'dy," Grasspaw slurred through her mouthful.

Flinching slightly at the spray of bits of food, Shadowedskies nodded and moved off with her own meal.

Redpaw snickered, finishing his mouse and getting up. "You're disgusting," he teased.

"You're just as bad," Grasspaw retorted, playfully flicking his muzzle with her tail.

He grinned and turned towards the medicine den. "We should go get our herbs now; we may have just eaten, but we'll need something to keep up our strength longer."

"But they taste horrible," Grasspaw mock complained, contorting her face into a pouty frown.

Redpaw chuckled. "They're better than going hungry."

"I guess," Grasspaw grumbled, heading over to Honeyfeather's den with him.

"You're here for traveling herbs, I assume," the medicine cat mewed silkily as they approached.

"Yes we are," Redpaw responded, entering the arcane yet welcoming cave.

"Here they are," Honeyfeather informed them, gesturing to the two completed bundles on the ground.

Grasspaw bent down to sniff them, then padded over to Skypaw, whose condition had not changed. "Stay strong," she whispered. "We're going to save you, I promise."

Redpaw slid across the den, standing beside her and stroking her comfortingly with his tail. He stayed there for a few long and tender seconds, the air between them warming with emotion.

Grasspaw sniffed, holding back her tears, and leaned over to pick up her herbs. Redpaw did the same, reluctantly chewing the bitter leaves. As they were finishing, Leaflight and Shadowedskies came in with Falconpaw.

"I see you've already eaten your share," Falconpaw commented, nodding to the tiny scraps of leaves that were left on the ground.

"Here are yours," Honeyfeather said, laying three more bundles in front of the newcomers. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Falconpaw mewed, scarfing his down with the others. "Let's go!"

"I can't wait," Leaflight added. "I'm so excited!"

"Well," Maplestar's voice remarked jestingly from outside, "If you're that impatient, you'd better come out here."

The three apprentices' eyes lit up, and they trampled each other in their rush to begin their quest. "I got out first," Grasspaw squealed as she slid out into the dawn-lit clearing.

"No fair," whined Redpaw, tumbling out beside her. "You're smaller than us."

"Well then," Grasspaw huffed good-naturedly, "Rematch? Race to the Great hill?"

"Now, now," Maplestar chided gently. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

The three apprentices nodded in unison, waiting for their leader's orders as their escorting warriors came over to them, grumbling about "rowdy apprentices" and how "young cats have no sense."

"You all sound like elders," Falconpaw teased.

"Well, at least we're not acting like kits," Leaflight retorted, giggling.

Maplestar put on a stern expression and cleared her throat. "Ahem, I have a few words to say before you five go off gallivanting on this quest."

The five in question looked at her expectantly.

"You may not hunt until you have left Clan territory. You must make finding and retrieving this herb your first and only purpose. You must not allow any side interests to distract you from this goal. Anything else is up to your warriors to decide. Be safe, and may StarClan light your path."

All five nodded obediently, and started slowly off to the main camp entrance. Then, there came a sudden cry of, "Wait!"

Grasspaw turned sharply to see Oaktail coming up to them.

"Grasspaw, I… I need you to be careful," he pleaded. "I need you to come back… I need you to save Skypaw."

"Don't worry," Grasspaw purred, licking his cheek. "I promise we'll come back safely with the herb."

Oaktail sighed and curled his head around her. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Oaktail sniffed, pulling away. Having nothing more to say, Grasspaw continued out of the camp, giving her father a final gesture of farewell.

When they passed through the bramble tunnel, Grasspaw broke into a run, letting out a thrilled yowl. Falconpaw and Redpaw raced after her, howling with joy. Redpaw began to lag behind, but pelted on towards the Great Hill.

Grasspaw hissed loudly in alarm as she caught her paw on a stone, falling to the ground in a heap of fur and limbs, legs splayed wide.

"I won!" Falconpaw exclaimed, leaping onto the Hill. "I won!"

Redpaw caught up to Grasspaw, barely able to breathe between panting from exertion and laughing his tail off at Grasspaw's grit-covered pelt.

"Very funny," Grasspaw snorted, hauling herself back onto her paws.

"Oh, it's more than funny" Falconpaw smirked, sauntering up and swatting her face with sheathed claws. "A lovely, petite apprentice such as you flaunting herself as she falls; what's not to love?" His amber eyes glinted dangerously: teasing but not without a hint of lust.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Grasspaw giggled, licking her chest self-consciously. Redpaw bristled slightly, stepping between the other two.

"Oh, Redpaw! There's really no need…"

"Oh, I think you need this," he insisted, tackling her and rolling her across the clearing.

"I do, Redpaw…" she whispered. "But now's not the time."

"I guess so," he sighed, staring down at her entrancing green orbs.

"Having some fun, I see," Leaflight teased, emerging from the forest behind them.

"Let's get going," Shadowedskies growled, drawing her ears bad in annoyance at the three frolicking young cats.

"Now, really," Leaflight scoffed, "they're just playing around a bit! What's wrong with that?"

"They're wasting time," Shadowedskies hissed, glaring down at the apprentices.

"All right then," Leaflight acquiesced. "I guess we'd better be on our way then." Redpaw reluctantly got up from Grasspaw's chest, following his mentor. Grasspaw joined him, with Falconpaw bringing up the rear.

"We're crossing into StoneClan land now," Leaflight announced. "We'd better be careful; they don't take lightly to trespassers." The three apprentices nodded mutely, crouching beneath the sparse cover as much as they could.

"Get down!" Shadowedskies screeched through her teeth. "I smell a patrol!" Grasspaw flattened herself into a small crevasse, thankful that it widened as it got deeper. Redpaw slipped through next to her, and Falconpaw plopped on top, eliciting a loud grunt of pain from the other two.

"Sorry," he whispered as he maneuvered into a better position within the cramped space. Redpaw motioned for him to be quiet, listening for the StoneClan cats.

"Over here," one of them called.

"What's up?" another questioned, the voice becoming clearer as it approached their hiding place.

"I could have sworn I smelled ForestClan," the first growled, sniffing at the ground.

"Well," the second responded, "We're right at the border, so I'd be more concerned if you didn't smell any."

"No, this is different. It wasn't the border…"

"Oh, you're just paranoid…"

The cat whose voice had come first suddenly poked its head into the crack above the three apprentices. Grasspaw shrank back into the shadows, praying the lack of light and the musty smell of the earth would hide them.

The cat snorted, withdrawing from the opening. "Fine, but if you ask me, something's off about this."

"Whatever," the second voice grunted, fading now as the two felines prowled away again. Grasspaw hardly dared breathe for what seemed like an eternity, waiting to make absolutely sure they were gone.

When she could finally wait no longer, she crept out of the ground, nudging the other two apprentices on the way. She made her way back into the sunlight, exhaling with relief as there were no StoneClan cats in sight.

"Whew," she breathed as the others joined her, the apprentices emerging from the crack in the ground and the warriors removing themselves from a thick prickly bush. "That was close!"

"Too close," Shadowedskies seethed, spitting out thorns. "I'll have barbs in my pelt for days!"

"That may be," Leaflight replied, "But it's certainly better than having been captured by some StoneClan fleabags!"

"Hmph," Shadowedskies huffed. "I guess so."

"Well, we should get going," Grasspaw interjected, "unless you two want to try your luck again." Redpaw and Falconpaw agreed, and the five cats set off again, staying in low ground until they finally reached the northernmost edge of StoneClan's borders. The tension visibly relaxed in their shoulders as each cat crossed the invisible yet all too real line.

"We may have passed through StoneClan unscathed," Shadowedskies warned, "But there's a long way still to go; we must cross the Sky Mountains."

Grasspaw looked up from the now rocky terrain, and gaped in awe when she saw the massive spires of stone towering ahead of them. "We're crossing… Those?" she breathed, not quit believing it.

Leaflight nodded, seeming slightly amazed herself. "Let's get to it," she mewed. "If we're quick, we could make it to a cave before nightfall."

"There are caves?" Redpaw exclaimed.

"Yes, but we won't get to sleep in one if you don't hurry up," Leaflight replied urgently, clambering up a large boulder and heading forwards, closer to the monstrous rock formations. Grasspaw, Redpaw, and Falconpaw quickly followed, with Shadowedskies taking up the rear. It was already past sunhigh, and the faded leaf-fall light got colder as the group of felines climbed up the mountains.

As they cleared a large ridge, panting slightly, Grasspaw caught sight of a sheer cliff looming in front of them. "Uh," she gulped, "How are we going to climb that?"

"Well," Redpaw suggested, "There could be some pawholds…"

"We've got to try," interjected Leaflight. "If we don't, we'll have to make camp here, and could be stuck permanently."

"I'll go first," Grasspaw volunteered, sinking her teeth into a scrubby bush and hauling herself onto a tiny ledge. She then reached up with both of her front paws, straining to bring herself up onto the next outcropping.

"See, it's not that hard!" She looked down at Redpaw, motioning for him to follow. He did, and Falconpaw after him, but it was a slow process, punctuated by repeated slips and near falls. The group was now halfway up the vertical incline, muscles already aching from the strenuous climb.

Grasspaw stretched and stretched, trying to reach a deep-rooted plant above her. Suddenly, her footing gave way, and with a yowl of alarm and an awkward leap, she managed to take hold of the stem.

"Help!" she screeched as best she could while keeping her jaws firmly clamped on her lifeline.

"To the right!" Redpaw shouted. "There's a small rock; grab it with your front paw!" It took Grasspaw a couple frantic moments to find the rock, but when she did, she instantly sank her claws in behind it, relaxing slightly at the sturdy hold.

"And just by your hind leg—" Falconpaw called. She tried to find the hold, wiggling her paw around. "—No, the other leg…" She lifted her other paw, and managed to pull herself up onto the miniscule ledge just as her grip on the plant failed.

"Thanks," she cried to both of the apprentices. "I—I would have fallen without you!"

"Oh, it's no problem," Falconpaw acknowledged silkily, winking up at her with an animal glint in his amber eyes. "It's only my duty, saving a she-cat as pretty as you." Grasspaw giggled, partially still shaken from being so close to falling, but also partly shy at his remarks.

"Save the sappy talk for when we're safe at the top of this StarClan forsaken cliff," Shadowedskies snarled, evidently anxious to complete the treacherous climb. This silenced the apprentices, and they quickly advanced up the rock face. There was a large ledge about a fox-length from the top, and all five cats dragged their bodies onto it to rest for a while.

"Great StarClan," Redpaw heaved. "I don't know if I'll be able to get to the top."

"You can," Grasspaw panted beside him. "We're all exhausted, but we need to get to a proper cave to make shelter."

"Yeah," he replied. "I think I'm ready now." He got up and slid over to the edge, grabbing more pawholds and reaching the top at long last, with the others not far behind. "Sweet Foreststar's kits!" He exclaimed. "What do we do now?"

Dreading what they would find, the other four cats poked their heads over the top of the cliff. "Fox dung!" Grasspaw spat as she saw what lay ahead. Or, rather, she saw what _didn't_ lie ahead; the ground simply ended a tail-length from where they had just climbed up. There was now some fog in the air, slowly covering the edges of her vision in an impenetrable gray haze, but she could still clearly see the drop-off, confining their route to either left or right.

"Well," Leaflight mewed. "This makes our journey easier. We now have only two choices: Go left, or go right."

Grasspaw looked to the right, and found that the already narrow path they were on tapered to a miniscule, cracked peak running along the top of the cliff. This route was obviously unpassable. "I guess we're going to go left, then," she said resignedly, leading the way along the spur of rock. The group padded precariously on, one by one, as the fog rose and began to engulf the ground around their feet.

"Great," Falconpaw snarled. "Now we can barely see anything." He was right, but all five cats knew they couldn't stay here. The now depressed group trudged on through the misty air, carefully testing each paw before they placed it down. Slowly, the haze began to clear, and an inviting cave came into view.

"Yes!" Grasspaw exclaimed, thoroughly relieved to be nearly done with this leg of the journey. The entire group's spirits visibly rose, and their pace quickened as they saw their destination approaching.

Grasspaw exhaled in satisfaction, running the last few fox-lengths and sitting down triumphantly in front of the cave. Redpaw and Falconpaw bounded over as well, each breathing a long, tired sigh as they arrived at the cave.

"Well, there's still some time left; what should we do?" Falconpaw asked, breaking the silence.

"Well," Grasspaw suggested tentatively, "We could explore."

"Cool," Falconpaw responded, brightening with excitement. "Let's go this way." He ran a few paces past the cave, along the stone ledge which now jutted out of a cliff.

"Um," Grasspaw mewed uncertainly. "I meant the cave…"

"No," Falconpaw responded, "Come on! This will be fun!" Grasspaw reluctantly turned back to Falconpaw, following him along the precarious edge of the rock. Redpaw came as well, staying behind the other two.

"Look," Falconpaw called to them, rounding a corner. "There's snow!" He was right; As Grasspaw came around after him, she saw the peak of the nearest mountain covered in a fluffy white blanket.

"But it's still leaf-fall," she breathed, astonished that there could be snow so early in the year.

"It's so cold up there," Redpaw explained, "There is snow even in greenleaf!"

"Wow!"

She began to move closer to get a better look, as did Falconpaw. As she stepped further, she heard an ominous, sickening crack resound beneath her.

An expression of shock and fear rushed over Redpaw's face. "No!" he yowled, leaping at the other two and shoving them back onto safe ground.

As he did so, the outcrop gave way, plunging itself into the foggy depths below.

Grasspaw howled, leaning over the edge in desperation. She could see Redpaw, holding on feebly by a single paw.

"Redpaw," she cried, holding out her own paw towards his. "Please, hold on!"

"I'm falling," he said softly. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry, just live your life knowing I fulfilled mine." He let go, brushing her fur for a second before he plummeted into oblivion.

"NO!" Grasspaw wailed, tears bubbling up from her eyes. "REDPAW!"

The fog slowly rose away, revealing a broken russet body lying on the rocks. Grasspaw let out a horrific shriek of agony, fleeing from the ledge in a blur. She had only one question: _Why?_

 **So, cruel ending, huh?**

 **I envisioned that scene for literally about a week before I finally wrote it: So satisfying!**

 **Questions for reviewers:**

 **-What is your reaction to Redpaw's death? Did you ship RedxGrass? Do you still ship them?**

 **-How do you think this will affect Grasspaw?**

 **-Possibly more important: How do you think this will affect the dynamics of the questing party?**

 **-Finally: Any other thoughts? More guesses as to warrior names?**

 _ **And OCs. I have now gotten 4 requests; there is still one open spot! One more lucky person may get a 5000 or so word story of Their OC!**_

 _ ******CONTEST CLOSED******_

 **Anyway, that's all for now.**

 **Sadly,**

 **Lightningstrike**


	15. Chapter 14

**Great StarClan, it took me a long time to get this one up! Working on challenges for TorrentClan and other things just got in my way...  
But anyway, it's finally here!**

 **Now for review responses!**

 **ReadingAnimeLover: Nope, sorry; Redpaw is staying the way he is!**

 **Shadowedskies of LightningClan: Yeah, finally writing something feels AWESOME! And yes, it was a very fun plot twist!** ** _Definitely_** **some FalconxGrass action going on in this chapter!**

 **Pondfrost: Shocker, huh? That was the point! and thanks for your OC! I'll include her sometime; I haven't really focused on WaterClan that much. As for StarClan visiting: Might be cool, might be awkward. We'll see...**

 **Skyleaf12: Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry for killing "all the good cats".** ** _Well_** **, Skypaw's not totally dead yet...**

 **And now to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 14

*Redpaw's POV*

Redpaw watched as Grasspaw and Falconpaw discussed their plan to go exploring. _They've been getting a lot closer lately,_ he thought, a prick of jealousy forming in his heart. He shook it off, following the other two apprentices as they set off to explore the rest of the ledge they were on.

"Look," he heard Falconpaw exclaim from around a rocky corner. "There's snow!"

Redpaw knew it would be there, but went out anyway to see it; he also knew it would be beautiful.

"But it's still leaf-fall," Grasspaw gasped, staring out across the foggy mountains at the snow-covered peak in the distance.

"It's so cold up there," Redpaw explained nonchalantly, "There's snow even in greenleaf."

"Wow," Grasspaw breathed.

Suddenly, the air began to feel ominously cold. A sinking feeling of dread crept into Redpaw's stomach as he watched her and Falconpaw step forward onto the outermost part of the ledge.

His heart dropped to his paws as he heard a fatal crack echo through the stone beneath him, vibrating up his bones and shaking his very soul. He knew what he had to do.

He cried out, launching himself into the place of his two friends—that is, his friend and his love. He felt the ground crumble beneath his paws as the ledge came apart with a hollow crunching noise. Instinctively, he caught himself by one paw as the chunk of rock hurled itself down into the misty nothingness below.

He saw Grasspaw, screaming, reach out a paw towards him, pleading for him to hold on. "I'm falling," he told her sadly. He cherished the moisture of her tears slicking down the fur on his muzzle.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up into her anguished eyes for what he knew to be the last time. "Please don't cry, just live your life knowing I fulfilled mine." He unclasped his paw, allowing it to brush against hers for one final moment before he plunged down into the ethereal fog.

Grasspaw's howls echoed heartbreakingly off the stone cliffs as Redpaw felt the rocks pierce his chest and abdomen, snapping bones and crushing organs. The impact rocked his senses, blurring his vision and filling his body with pain.

"I did the right thing," he whispered, closing his eyes and giving himself up to the encroaching darkness. "I saved her." _That's all I need._

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw burst into the cave, sobbing with grief. Leaflight scrambled over to her, leaving a dumbstruck Shadowedskies lying on the ground.

"What happened?" Leaflight asked, running her tail across Grasspaw's back.

She couldn't make out any words, simply wailing loudly and crumpling her face into her paws.

Falconpaw walked in behind them, face devoid of any expression, and sat numbly beside them. "Redpaw's dead," he announced grimly, sending Grasspaw into a fresh wave of tears.

Leaflight jerked back, and Shadowedskies leaped to her paws, gasping in shock. "How? How did he die?"

"The cliff collapsed," Falconpaw answered mechanically, the words having no tone or emotion.

"He—" Grasspaw managed to choke out. "He saved us both. We were at the edge and then it cracked and he pushed us out of the way and then he fell down…" The words tumbled out of her mouth much like the rubble had tumbled from the broken cliff, taking Redpaw's broken body along with it. "I tried to pull him up but he… He let go…"

She broke off into another shriek, her voice cracking as her tears caught in her throat. Her crying became silent, salty droplets pouring down onto the slick cave floor. The rest of their party stared on mutely, no response coming to their minds which could alleviate this tragedy.

The sun sank past the opening in the cold, unyielding stone, tinging the four remaining grief-stricken felines in a deep, unearthly shade of bloody crimson. Grasspaw slowly cried herself to sleep, jerking and sobbing even in her tormented dreams. Falconpaw and the others took turns watching over her, in case she awoke and needed comforting. She did not, her convulsions reduced to mere twitches as she slept.

*Falconpaw's POV*

(Earlier)

Falconpaw stared in horror as Redpaw fell off the ledge. He was paralyzed as Grasspaw reached for the red tom, but he let go, sinking into the gray abyss. Falconpaw stepped back, allowing an anguished Grasspaw to streak past him and into the cave. He followed sullenly, not even thinking at all.

He told Leaflight and Shadowedskies what had happened when they asked; Grasspaw was in no state to explain anything rationally. He watched as she fell asleep, still grieving with her eyes closed. Shaking himself, he rose to his feet, turning to cast his gaze out into the red-tinted mist.

"I'll take the first watch," he volunteered, not even looking over his shoulder; he hardly had the energy, but at the same time was too numb to sleep. The watch was dull, but that was good as it gave him time to unravel his confused emotions.

By the time Shadowedskies came over to take his place, he had worked out what he was feeling and why. He felt grief at Redpaw's death: Redpaw had been his only friend except maybe Grasspaw. He also felt pity for the brown tabby; She had felt strongly about Redpaw, and now he was dead. He also felt something else, but he knew he could never show it. He closed his eyes, his mind churning with mixed sensations for what the next day might bring.

Burning orange light shone off the rocks, heralding the arrival of dawn. Falconpaw yawned and opened his eyes blearily, glancing around the cave expecting to see Redpaw. With a jolt, he remembered the events of the day before; a single tear fell from his eyes, but he wiped it away on his paw before going to wake Grasspaw.

"Hey," he mewed softly, tapping her gently with a paw. "It's morning."

"Uuh," Grasspaw groaned, blinking open first one eye, then the other. "Wh-where's Redpaw?"

"He's gone," Falconpaw reminded her, pressing his nose to her shoulder in shared sorrow.

She jerked back, both at the memory and at his touch. Her eyes went wide, then hardened into narrow slits. "It's your fault," she hissed, rising and glaring at him. "It was your idea to go out on that ledge, and now he's dead! I hate you!"

Falconpaw's jaw dropped and he looked on in shock as the brown tabby whirled out of the den, stalking off into the chilly dawn. He sat there for several moments, staring blankly into the space she had just vacated. Shaking himself, he pelted out of the cave, following Grasspaw's trail.

"Grasspaw, come back!" he yowled. She didn't listen, only running faster along the precarious cliff. As the fog had cleared since yesterday, a slope was now visible, slanting down from part of the ledge; it was steep but not impassable. Grasspaw came to a halt; the path was blocked by a huge boulder and the only route left was down the slope.

"Don't do it!" Faclonpaw called as she glanced down it, pleading for her to stop running away. She shot him a venomous glare before scampering down the slope.

Suddenly, Falconpaw let out a horrified gasp; the bottom of the slope dropped off into a deep ravine. The brown and white tom pushed himself to the limits, legs pumping as he leaped from rock to rock in his mad dash to reach Grasspaw before she suffered the same fate Redpaw had.

With a cry of terror, Grasspaw realized what was ahead of her and frantically tried to stop her descent. Her efforts were in vain, and she continued to slither down the incline, now barely a fox-length from the edge.

With a final surge, Falconpaw reached her just as she tipped over the precipice with a shriek, eyes closed tight. The brown and white tom grunted with effort as he snatched her scruff in his jaws, digging his claws into the rocks as best he could. He hauled the brown tabby back onto solid ground, ignoring her cries of protest.

"Get your filthy paws off me," she spat as he began to carry her up the slope. He ignored her whiny demands, lugging her struggling form all the way to the level ledge before he let her down.

"What was that for?" the young apprentice snarled indignantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Falconpaw retorted, thoroughly fed up with her complaints, "Did you _want_ to fall off that cliff and die?"

Grasspaw sneered at him, turning up her head.

Falconpaw growled back at her, his tumultuous emotions boiling over and taking control of his mouth. "I guess you did want to end up just like your precious Redpaw," he jeered. Grasspaw's eyes went wide, and Falconpaw instantly slapped his tail over his mouth, but he knew it was too late.

Grasspaw burst into tears at the derisive mention of the russet apprentice, whose body now lay at the bottom of the stone cliffs.

"I'm sorry," Falconpaw mumbled, looking at his paws in shame for his heartless jibe.

"No, I—I should be sorry," Grasspaw choked. "I blamed you for his death and then nearly died myself… You saved my life…"

"It's all right," Falconpaw comforted, cautiously shuffling closer to the sobbing brown tabby. She didn't resist, so he slowly wrapped his tail around her back, purring softly to soothe her. "I miss Redpaw too," he whispered, beginning to cry himself. "We'll get through this together, I promise."

She nodded weakly, wiping her eyes with a paw. "Let's get back to the cave," Falconpaw suggested, blinking away his own tears. Grasspaw silently assented, and the brown and white tom got up, gently nudging her to her paws.

Grasspaw stumbled along, leaning occasionally on Falconpaw for support. He didn't mind, not hesitating to lend her his shoulder whenever she needed it. The two returned to the cave, and Grasspaw quickly lay down on the ground.

"Where were you?" Leaflight exclaimed, bolting over and frantically licking both of the returned apprentices. Falconpaw pulled back sharply in surprise, and Leaflight stopped and licked her lips awkwardly. "W-well," she stammered, "I'm glad you're all right…"

"I almost died," Grasspaw blurted.

Leaflight looked like she was going to faint, and sat down heavily. "What happened?" she rasped.

"I ran away," Grasspaw explained. "I was angry at Falconpaw; I blamed him for Redpaw's death. I ran down a slope and… I almost fell off a cliff. He saved me…" Her voice began to tremble with emotion. "He saved my life. Just like Redpaw did; I would have thrown that away for some selfish, false, cowardly lust for vengeance!" Grasspaw was seething as she finished, her lips drawn back into a snarl at her own narrow-mindedness.

"It's not your fault," Falconpaw consoled, moving closer to the distressed brown tabby. "We all feel Redpaw's loss; he was a friend to all of us, and I know he was more than a friend to you. Grief makes us feel strange things; I don't blame you for being angry."

Grasspaw shied away from him, and he sat down again, seeming kind of flustered.

"But it was his own fault, you know," he continued, oblivious to Grasspaw's gasp of shock.

The brown apprentice bolted into the deep recesses of the cave, bursting into tears again. Leaflight groaned, shooting a condemning look at Falconpaw before rushing after Grasspaw. Falconpaw was baffled, staring after the vanished apprentice and warrior.

After a few moments, Shadowedskies came into the cave, panting and limping slightly. "Whew," she exclaimed, looking up to see the brown and white tom sitting on the cave floor. "I was looking for you! Where's Grasspaw?"

"She's over there," Falconpaw responded, jerking his head to indicate the back of the cave, where Leaflight was attempting to console Grasspaw.

Shadowedskies sighed defeatedly, seeing that Grasspaw was in hysterics again. "What happened this time?" she moaned, looking back at Falconpaw.

"I-I didn't say anything…" Falconpaw was still at a complete loss as to her outburst. "She had stopped crying and then… All I said was that it was only Redpaw's fault…"

"And that was exactly what she needed to hear," Shadowedskies rebuked sarcastically, turning up her lip at Falconpaw's callous comment. "Have you no empathy? She just lost her best friend—more than that, even—and you say it was his fault?" Falconpaw cowered slightly as Shadowedskies turned on him, spitting in rage.

"I'm disgusted," she spat, turning away again. "I can't believe I have to complete a whole quest with a cat like you." She stalked off, shooting him a last menacing look before sitting down in a far corner to lick her injured leg; there was a large scratch down one side of it, matting the fur nearby with blood.

Falconpaw hung his head in shame, retreating to a dark chamber by the entrance. His vision of the other cats was cut off; he didn't care, because he always seemed to make them angry. _What did I say wrong?_ he lamented, dismayed that he had set off everyone. _I just told the truth; that's what I was always told to do._

He heard Grasspaw's weeping cease, fading slowly to hoarse hiccups, then sniffles, and finally to silence. Cautiously, he padded out into the main cave, wary of the other cats' reactions. Grasspaw was the first to look at him, but her gaze held only grief at Redpaw's death, not anger at him.

Reassured, he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"I forgive you," she replied softly. "It's all right."

He sighed in relief, and the whole party shared in their loss.

 **Psych! Redpaw's not back!**

 **If you actually thought he was, then I'm sorry for you. It was just his own perspective.**

 **And now: Questions for reviewers!**

 **1: Do you think Falconpaw and Grasspaw will become close?**

 **2: Do you think Falconpaw is really a mean person (cat)? Or is he just misunderstood?**

 **3: What do you want to happen next?**

 **Thanks so much for reviewing! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Woohoo! Another chapter! This one's got another twist; I bet you won't see this coming! I guess you never know, though...**

 **Anyway, time for review responses!**

 **Starrysong of NatureClan: Thanks for the reviews and OC's! Can you just pick one? (Not Freepaw or Lifekit, but one of the others?)**

 **HazelPawsWarriors: Thanks! I'd accept your OC!**

 **Skyleaf12: Thanks for the review! I'll consider joining.**

 **Pondfrost: Thanks again for those character suggestions; they (And you) are awesome! "Nobody's misunderstood" Hmmm... interesting stance. I wasn't 100% satisfied with that particular word but I couldn't think of another...  
And other cats... *Snickers* You'll have to find out!**

 **One last note: For those of you who have not heard yet... I checked the other day, and from all my stories combined, I have**

 **1,250 views. I am just amazed. It's probably even more now, thanks to you incredible readers!**

 **And now, the main event!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Gah! I don't have the rights already! What do you want from me?**

Chapter 15

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw sniffled, the last of her tears fading into her muzzle. Wiping her bloodshot eyes with a paw, she glanced at the other three cats in the cave. They all wore expressions of sorrow, but had stopped crying as well.

"W-why don't we go hunting," Grasspaw suggested shakily, getting to her feet. "I'm kind of hungry…" Falconpaw nodded in agreement, standing as well.

"Let's have you two separated," Shadowedskies commanded, shoving roughly between the two apprentices. "We don't want any more arguments." Grasspaw saw her point, and didn't resist.

"I'll come with you," Leaflight offered kindly, leading Grasspaw with her tail to the cave entrance.

"Sounds good," Grasspaw responded, following her onto the flat rocky ledge.

A wave of grief rushed over her again as she returned to the spot where Redpaw had fallen. There was a huge chunk missing from the path, making it much harder to pass.

"Careful," Leaflight cautioned, treading lightly around the hole.

Grasspaw passed quickly, not wanting to dwell on Redpaw. Thankfully, she managed to make it through without her tears returning. She continued with her head down, looking at the path to make sure she wouldn't fall. She didn't notice the cliff on the right side slowly disappearing, leading them into a surprisingly lush valley.

"Wow!" Grasspaw exclaimed as she looked up from the ground. There were patches of grass everywhere, small bushes dotting the empty spaces. There were even a few scraggly trees clinging to the rocky earth. "This is a perfect hunting place!"

She instantly scented a mouse, and instinctively dropped into a crouch. Her eyes flitted around, looking for telltale movement of leaves or grass stems. It was barely a fox-length away, snuffling in one of the clumps of grass.

With a growl of satisfaction, she leaped, crushing the mouse beneath her paws and giving it a killing bite. Thanking StarClan for the prey, she buried it as best she could.

She saw Leaflight stalking a bird and decided to help, coming at it from the opposite direction. Leaflight made a crunching noise, deliberately grinding a rock against the ground. This spooked the bird; it fluttered away, but ended up right in Grasspaw's grasp. She leapt up, snatching its neck in her jaws and biting down hard.

"Nice catch!" Leaflight congratulated, coming over to see her accomplishment.

"It was mostly you," Grasspaw conceded shyly.

"But you were the one who caught it," Leaflight countered. "This bird will feed us all!"

Grasspaw had to admit that was true; the blackbird before her was massive. "Let's take it back."

Leaflight nodded, hoisting the still warm body in her jaws. "You go get your mouse," she grunted through the feathers, heaving it along with her. Grasspaw obliged, snatching up the mouse from its hiding place and rejoining Leaflight in their trip back to the cave.

They picked their way along the ledge after they exited the valley, careful not to step on any loose pebbles. As they passed the crumbled area where Redpaw had fallen, Grasspaw breathed deeply, facing the resurging grief with all she had. She managed to get through it, stumbling only slightly as she approached the cave again. She and Leaflight returned to find Falconpaw and Shadowedskies already there; they were sharing a scrawny-looking shrew.

"Want some?" Leaflight offered, dropping the bird on the ground with a thud.

"Where'd you find that?" Shadowedskies exclaimed, her eyes wide at the sight of the massive meal.

"There was this valley," Grasspaw explained after setting down her mouse. "We went along the cliff and it widened out. There was grass, and even trees! We found prey so fast! That's where we'll go next."

Shadowedskies and Falconpaw looked as if they could barely imagine such a thing, especially up in the mountains, where the air was cold and the conditions harsh.

"We'll show you when we finish eating," Grasspaw suggested, her belly beginning to rumble at the scent of fresh prey. She sat down, tearing a piece off of her mouse and chewing viciously, salivating as the rich meat made its way down her throat. She hungrily devoured the rest, licking her lips several times to savor the last remnants of its taste.

She glanced at Leaflight, who was just swallowing the last bit of the blackbird. "Whew!" she exclaimed. "I could use some more exercise after this! Let's go!"

*Falconpaw's POV*

Falconpaw's mind instantly went somewhere dirty when Leaflight said she needed some "exercise". It was all he could do to sit still.

 _Snap out of it,_ he scolded himself roughly. _You know that's not what she wants._ He followed her out of the cave, focusing on his excitement to see this valley they had found.

He wondered what it would look like. Would it be forested? Would it be open and grassy like EarthClan's territory? His mind however, settled on a third option: something completely different that he had never seen before.

He stumbled as his distraction allowed him to dislodge a pebble. Snapping to attention in his sudden surge of fear, he quickly righted himself, gasping slightly.

"You all right?" Grasspaw called from behind him.

"Yeah," he managed, heart still pounding in his chest. "I'm fine."

He suddenly noticed their surroundings had changed. Instead of a sheer drop-off on the right, there was a steep cliff now towering above them, encasing them in endless pillars of stone. They rounded a corner, and Falconpaw stopped short, his breath taken away by what he saw. The cliffs disappeared, replaced by gorgeously curving slopes. A stream ran down one side, gurgling happily as it twisted itself around rocks and bushes, forming blissful pools as it made its way downwards.

He let out a slow exhale as he looked around; grass poked from every crevasse and bushes were everywhere, the reflecting light tinging the fertile soil a deep, natural green. Trees clung to the earth here and there, casting some needed shade on the otherwise beautifully exposed landscape.

"Wow," he breathed, awed by the wondrous valley. "How can this be here?"

"I—I think Redpaw would know," Grasspaw sniffed. "He knew things like that…"

"He did," Falconpaw responded. "He's probably watching us now, telling us to find out for ourselves."

Grasspaw sighed, but continued padding forward. "Come on," she mewed, gesturing with her tail. "Let's find a new place to sleep."

"Not so fast," sneered an unfamiliar voice, echoing dully off the sides of the valley so as to hide its original location. Falconpaw whipped around, frantically trying to find the source of the voice and determine its owner.

"Can't find us?" A second cat taunted, this one distinctly more feminine. "Well, here's why."

Five cats rose from the ground, and Falconpaw's jaw dropped. They were covered in mud and dust, the color of their pelts completely obscured. They had blended perfectly into their surroundings, and even now that they were standing, parts of them were difficult to separate from the background.

"We're the Shifters," a muscular tom declared, stepping forward. It was obvious that he was the leader. "My name is Reaper," he continued, a sly glint crossing his frightening blood-red eyes. "And I don't take kindly to trespassers."

Grasspaw whimpered and shuffled backwards as he bared her teeth. Falconpaw couldn't blame her; they were outnumbered, and even if Reaper had been the only cat facing them, his snarl would still have sent chills down Falconpaw's spine. Nevertheless, the brown and white apprentice leapt forward, ignoring the fluttering sensation in his stomach.

"We apologize," he mewed humbly, dipping his head. "We are just passing through. If you could graciously allow—"

he was cut off as Reaper barked at him. "Graciously my foot. You cats are never 'just passing through'. You always take prey, or loiter around. Do you really think I'd believe you're any different?"

Falconpaw's voice quivered, but he somehow managed to retain his position. "W-well, then we'll just leave the way we came…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Reaper roared, unsheathing his claws and growling at the apprentice. "You're all coming with me."

He turned to his bodyguards, indicating the four ForestClan cats with a flick of his ears. "Flank them," he ordered. "We're taking them to the Cavern."

He spun around, striding forward as the four other cats surrounded the party. Falconpaw nudged Grasspaw to her feet, supporting her as they were led to wherever Reaper was taking them. There was obviously no point in resisting.

Grasspaw began to shiver as they climbed higher, pushed roughly along by Reaper's cats. Falconpaw murmured wordlessly, pressing tighter against the brown tabby to comfort her.

The ground changed from dirt to rock, and Reaper began to pick up the pace. They approached a large boulder, and Reaper skidded to a halt, his bodyguards following suit in perfect unison.

"This is the Cavern," he proclaimed proudly, turning to face the other cats with a malicious grin on his face.

"It has a little something special of my own design," he purred smoothly, turning back to the boulder. "Observe."

He cleared his throat, then threw back his head. "Aperi hanc petram!" He yowled, his eyes emitting rays of red light, which encased the boulder. "Revela ad cavernam!"

Falconpaw nearly fainted from shock as the boulder began to shift, somehow pulled by these mystical rays emanating from the arcane tom. The massive rock was moved a fox-length to the side, where it remained as the light faded.

"Inside now," Reaper intoned silkily, stepping through the opening which had been revealed. Shakily, Falconpaw followed, his eyes out of focus from the unbelievable event he had just witnessed. Catching his claws on the rough ground, he wearily made his way across the dark chamber to a smaller, recessed portion.

"Leave us," Reaper ordered, signaling to his guards. They bowed, turning and walking away. Reaper beckoned Falconpaw and the others to come inside the small opening. "I need to question you four."

Falconpaw nodded, not knowing what else to do, and padded mutely into the den.

"What are you doing here?" Reaper inquired as the cats sat down heavily on the stone. "You don't look, talk, or smell like those parasitic rogues who live around here. You must be from somewhere… else."

Shadowedskies shot a look at the other three cats, silently telling them not to answer. Falconpaw reluctantly kept his jaws shut, thinking it was better to tell Reaper everything but acquiescing to Shadowedskies' unspoken command.

"Now, now," Reaper chided, leaning in to the silent cats and showing his eerily shiny teeth again. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?"

Grasspaw let out a mewl of fear, sliding to the ground and begging the others with her pained gaze to just answer. Shadowedskies shook her head firmly, but Falconpaw stepped in front of her. "We come from an area below the mountains—"

he was cut off sharply as Shadowedskies slapped her tail over his mouth, growling.

"Oh," Reaper chuckled, oddly amused by the display. "Let him speak, let him speak!"

Falconpaw slammed a paw down, ripping the tail away and continued. "We live in groups called Clans, maybe something like your Shifters, and we normally don't come here."

Shadowedskies hissed and turned away, but Falconpaw went on.

"We are here because one of our cats is sick. We need an herb, which we were told lies past these mountains, and we were traveling to find it when you captured us."

"And your names?" Reaper pressed, leaning in closer again.

"Falconpaw," the brown and white tom said, nodding to indicate he was referring to himself. "Shadowedskies, Leaflight, and Grasspaw," he concluded, pointing to each cat in turn.

"Interesting," Reaper mused, sitting back again. "Very interesting." He shrugged his shoulders and rose, indicating for them to leave. "I'll decide whether I believe you. If you're lying…" He trailed off, knowing he had no need to tell the frightened cats what would happen should that be the case.

"Take them to the cells," he instructed to the guards, who were patiently awaiting his orders. "Make sure they're… Comfortable." He said the last word with a malicious intonation, and the guards seemed to know exactly what he meant.

They each grabbed one of the cats, now prisoners, somehow lifting their whole weight with ease. Shadowedskies protested loudly, but she earned a sharp scratch and became silent. They were carried through a darn tunnel and into a long chamber with rows of recesses in the wall. The guards set each of them into one, expertly tying tendrils of ivy around their legs and body to keep them in place.

"Have fun," one jeered as they left, cackling evilly as they abandoned the party to an uncomfortable night. Falconpaw gagged; he had caught scent of other cats, but it was overlaid with horrifying tones of blood and fear-scent. He sensed the others becoming agitated beside him, struggling to free themselves.

"Keep still," he hissed. "Just sleep. He'll probably take us out tomorrow, and…" he didn't know what would happen then, but the others seemed to calm down.

"That's it," he breathed. Internally, of course, he was terrified, but he wanted to remain tough for their sake.

Slowly, the darkness crept into his mind, dragging him into a restless, disturbed slumber. After a few hours of drifting in and out of sleep, he finally felt himself pulled in deeper, but the darkness held no reprieve, only serving to remind him of their predicament as he fell into dreams.

 **Ooh! Reaper's evil, isn't he?**

 **How... Interesting.**

 **Questions!  
**

 **1: Will Reaper believe them?**

 **2: What will he do to them if he doesn't? (Or even if he does?)**

 **3: Will they be able to continue their quest?**


	17. Chapter 16

**First, a warning. In case you didn't catch it, WARNING! There is rape in this chapter! Not graphic, but if even the concept seriously bothers you, then don't read this. I apologize if you don't like it, but it was really a perfect (and terrible) way to show how truly evil Reaper is.**

 **And, now on to nicer stuff.**

 **This story now has over 1000 views and 50 reviews. Congrats to the 50th reviewer, Pondfrost. You were probably the most helpful person in creating this story, and I love yours, Tear Each Other Apart. Readers, I encourage you to check out Pondfrost's work after you're done reading mine.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Starrysong of NatureClan: Wow, you hate Falconpaw, huh. And attacking the clans is certainly something Reaper would do.**

 **Pondfrost: 50th review! Woohoo! Aside from that, resurging IS a word! But your plot guesses weren't correct. Except for the second one: yes, it is awful.**

 **Skyleaf12: I hate to say it too, but you're right. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **And now, onto the most horrible chapter I've ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the deal, all rights for Warriors go to Erin Hunter.**

Chapter 16

*Falconpaw's POV*

Falconpaw woke slowly, twitching in discomfort at his cramped position. His eyes shot open as he realized where he was: the dark cells in the Cavern. "Grasspaw," he whispered, trying to wake the brown she-cat next to him. "Grasspaw! Wake up!"

She groaned, opening her eyes blearily in the dimly lit cave. Grasspaw writhed against her bonds for a few seconds before slumping downwards, defeated by the strong tendrils. "What are we going to do?" she groaned.

Falconpaw sighed; for once he didn't have a marvelous plan. "I don't know," he responded glumly, shaking his head despondently. "We'll have to wait for Reaper to come get us.

"That would be now," purred a silky voice as blood-red eyes appeared from the darkness. "Missed me, did you?"

Falconpaw shuddered and recoiled at the sound of Reaper's voice as the evil black cat approached them.

"You needn't fear," the tom crooned, stepping slowly up to them. He ran his tail under Grasspaw's chin, making her cringe at his touch. "I would never hurt you…" His eyes gained a steely glint as he turned back to Falconpaw. "Unless, of course, you were to lie to me. That would be so unfortunate."

Falconpaw shrank back, a wary snarl on his face. "Just do what you're going to do," he growled, glaring defiantly at the black tom.

"Ooh," Reaper exclaimed, pushing his face into Falconpaw's so the glow of his eyes burned into Falconpaw's vision. "Getting eager, are we?" He sneered at the apprentice before turning back around. "Untie them," he ordered his guards, who instantly complied. "We're going to do a public interrogation."

Falconpaw trembled inside, but growled anyway as the guard cats efficiently removed his bonds, dropping him unceremoniously on the ground. He rose to his paws, prodded by the gray toms, and walked along the tunnel as they pushed him.

Suddenly, he heard a high-pitched mewl from beside him. Turning to see what it was, he let out a huge gasp. Grasspaw, who was right behind him, also inhaled rapidly in shock.

"Meteorkit!" she exclaimed, staring at the tiny, pitiful form hanging from the wall.

Reaper stopped, whipping around to face them. "You know this kit?!" he burst out, glowering questioningly at Grasspaw.

"Y-yes," she stammered, backing up and lowering her head in fear. "He's f-from our clan…"

"Aha!" Reaper exclaimed. "And what was he doing here, hm?"

"I-I… I don't know, he's not supposed to be here," Grasspaw whimpered, pressing herself even farther into the ground.

"Hmmm," Reaper mused, rubbing his chin with his paw. "Bring him with us," The black tom decided, stepping aside to allow his obliging guards to free the kit, who slumped to the ground, mewling quietly. "Get up," Reaper growled, roughly shoving the kit to his feet. "You're coming with us."

Grasspaw rose as well, helping Meteorkit along as they were led into the main Cavern. Hoots and jeers rang out among the crowd of cats as the group was marched into the middle. There was a raised platform in the center of the cave, and Falconpaw stepped up onto it behind Reaper.

"Attention all Shifters!" Reaper called, his demonic red eyes sweeping the cheering crowd. "We have captured some… interesting cats. They claim to be from some… Clans." He paused to snicker, mocking the Clan cats as they quailed before him.

"And, they say they're looking for this… Herb, which they apparently need in order to save one of their friends." Snorts of disbelief rose up from the surrounding cats, who clustered around the platform and stared condemningly at Falconpaw and the others. "Do we believe them?" Reaper growled, raising his head menacingly.

"No!" yowled the crowd, raging at the supposed liars.

"Of course not!" Reaper scoffed, placating the mass of cats. "But," the black tom continued, "I know why they're really here." The cats leaned in eagerly, drooling in anticipation for what he was about to say. "They're thieves," he yowled, "and spies! They are here to steal this kit!" He roughly grabbed a protesting Meteorkit and held him up high so the crowd could see him. "They obviously sent him to spy on us, and when we captured him, they came in to steal him back!"

The surrounding cats screeched in rage, unsheathing their claws and baring their teeth.

"No we didn't—" Falconpaw began indignantly, only to be viciously interrupted by Reaper's booming voice.

"SILENCE!" the black tom roared, his eyes blazing with malice. Meteorkit flopped from the evil cat's mouth, hitting the ground with a tiny, heart-wrenching thud.

"And the worst part is…" he continued, as if nothing just happened, "They lied about all of it." The hateful shouts from the crowd rose to deafening levels, causing Falconpaw to flatten his ears and quiver in terror. "And you all know what we do with liars," Reaper smirked, quieting the crowd with an evil sweep of his gaze.

Gesturing with his tail, he ordered the guards to clear an area around him. "We will punish them," he declared, casting his eyes venomously over each one of the said liars. He slowly turned from one cat to the other, each shrinking back beneath his menacing stare.

"We'll start with you," he sneered, pointing at Leaflight with sadistic delight in his eyes. She withered to the ground, looking as if she was about to die of sheer terror. "Get up," the guard nearest to her snarled, shoving her to her feet and roughly forcing her towards Reaper. She whimpered and collapsed before the black tom, quivering in fear.

"Now," he boomed, towering above her. "I'd normally just kill you." The crowd of cats booed at this proposition, obviously anticipating something more interesting. "But," he continued, "Instead, I'm going to do something a little more… fun."

Falconpaw knew instantly what Reaper was talking about, and his heart sank in dread. _No,_ he thought. _Please, StarClan, stop him! He can't do that!_

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit wailed pitifully as he was thrusted upwards by this strange, horrible black tom. His fear-ridden mind flashed back to the point when he had been caught.

He had seen the secret patrol leave, and really wanted to join. His mother had told him he couldn't, and that he was too young. Knowing Grasspaw was on the patrol, however, he had thought she would allow him to join, and he really wanted to help her brother.

He followed them the whole way, but could never quite catch them. When he reached the mountains, he was quite weary, but he managed to catch their scent among the unforgiving rocks. Following it as fervently as he would the scent of his mother's milk, he made his way into the wondrous valley filled with plants.

As he was staring around in awe, he was tackled by strange-smelling cats who came out of nowhere. They had him tied up before he could utter a sound, and took him to their cave, growling about some invaders and other things he didn't understand.

The next morning, he was surprised to see the patrol in the same prison as him, and was happy to be rejoined with them.

 _But now,_ he lamented internally, _they're going to be punished, and it's my fault._ He squeaked as he was roughly dropped by the black tom, and the world faded as searing pain rushed through his head.

*Falconpaw's POV*

No divine help came, and a quick glance around confirmed there was no way for them to escape. Falconpaw's knees buckled beneath him, and he crumpled to the ground, letting out a low groan of defeat and sorrow.

Taking his eyes off the ground for a second, he caught sight of Meteorkit's pitiful form resting motionless on the ground between him and Reaper. Stealthily, he crawled forward and retrieved the small kit, dragging him back into a position of relative safety.

He looked up again as he heard a screech of pain, his eyes watering as he saw Reaper slice into Leaflight's shoulder.

"Crouch," the black tom snarled. "Now!"

Whimpering in terror, Leaflight obeyed, raising her haunches off the ground as if she were about to catch a piece of prey. However, it was exactly the opposite situation, as Reaper stared hungrily at the terrified, prostrate she-cat.

He began to mount her, and Falconpaw averted his gaze, shutting his eyes tightly against the weak wails of protest coming from the once innocent warrior. His ears flattened against his head in an attempt to block out the horrifying sounds, but it was no use. The screams of pain from Leaflight pierced his ears as if they were wide open, and Reaper's maniacal cackles and sporadic moans of delight wrenched his insides.

Reaper's noises ceased, and Falconpaw dared to look again. The black tom seemed to have finished, as he was standing a tail-length from the exhausted she-cat.

"Take her back to the cells," he spat, flicking his paw contemptuously at Leaflight's battered form. The guards quickly obliged, carrying her off of the platform and back to the tunnel in which they had been kept overnight.

Falconpaw felt totally broken. First Redpaw had died, and now they were being tortured and raped.

"You're next," Reaper smirked, beckoning with an ebony-furred paw to Shadowedskies. She thrashed in the paws of the guard who was trying to restrain her.

"How dare you?" she screeched, glaring with unbounded hatred at the cruel black cat in front of her. "You're an evil, snake-hearted piece of fox-dung! I'll flay you alive—"

Her defiant snarl was cut off as Reaper smashed her head viciously with his paw. "That's what happens to cats who defy me," he hissed, glowering at the slumped she-cat at his paws. "Go ahead and try doing that again."

She didn't resist anymore, the light of defiance banished from her dulled eyes. "Good," Reaper purred. "Now, let's get on with it. Crouch."

She weakly got to her feet, pressing her chest to the ground unsteadily. "Talk dirty to me," he whispered as he climbed onto her. Falconpaw clamped his paws over his ears, pressing as hard as he could to mute the disgusting things she was forced to say as Reaper mated her.

His eyes were shut too, but each moment was just as sickening as if he was seeing every detail. Reaper yowled, evidently signaling he was finished, and stepped back towards the three remaining cats.

Falconpaw wearily opened his eyes again, staring blankly at the black tom towering over him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shadowedskies being taken away, sent to join Leaflight in her misery.

"and finally," Reaper cooed, sauntering up to the two apprentices, "you." He curled his tail beneath Grasspaw's chin, his eyes glowing in anticipation.

Grasspaw jerked back, and tears started to form in her eyes. "No, please," she whimpered. "I'm only an apprentice…"

"That's no problem," Reaper murmured, advancing on her again. "I like them young." He lunged forward, grabbing her by the scruff. Falconpaw, who had been staring in horror, snapped out of his daze.

"No!" he yowled, standing and raising his head so he would be heard. "You can't! Leave her alone!"

Reaper let out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back in mirth. "You can't stop me! Guards, take him!" Four expressionless gray cats snatched him up and roughly carried him away from the scene.

"NO!" he screamed. "GRASSPAW!" Nobody answered his cries, and the last thing he saw before being plunged into the cold darkness of the cells was the most evil cat in the world beginning to rape his only remaining friend.

He screamed himself hoarse as he was shoved into his bonds again, tears running from his eyes and pooling on the ground. He cried himself to sleep in the disgusting cells, his last thoughts being of his ruined friends. _I failed,_ he thought glumly. _I could have… I should have saved you. I'm sorry. It's my fault._

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit awoke to loud screams of anguish echoing around him. Sitting up sharply, he saw Falconpaw being carried away, shrieking at the top of his lungs. He turned to see what he was screaming about, and gasped in horror.

There was Grasspaw, shoved underneath the massive black tom, wailing for him to stop. _No,_ Meteorkit thought. _I won't let him hurt my friend._ He felt energy building in him, and he let it, waiting for the perfect moment to release it.

With a yowl of attack that would rival that of any warrior, he leaped at Reaper, face contorted into a hideous snarl as he bowled the completely dumbstruck tom over. Grasspaw collapsed to one side, breathing heavily and crying. Meteorkit dug his claws into the black pelt beneath him, growling deeply.

"Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it," he hissed, putting his mouth right by the other tom's ear.

"Well, well, well!" Reaper laughed, easily dislodging the pesky kit from his shoulders. "Looks like we've got a feisty one! Put him with the others."

He tossed Meteorkit to a guard, who caught him in his teeth. Meteorkit squealed loudly as he was put back into the cell, but was incredibly relieved as he saw Grasspaw thrown in moments afterwards.

"Y-you saved me," Grasspaw mumbled, still gasping for air as she shook with residual fear.

"I did only what a warrior would do," Meteorkit replied humbly, internally also quivering from his encounter. Suddenly, he remembered why Grasspaw had been about to be punished, and he sagged in his bonds, guilt ravaging his small body.

"It's all my fault!" he wailed, letting tears spill down his cheeks. "If I hadn't followed you, he wouldn't have done those terrible things to you! I should go to the Dark Forest…"

"No you shouldn't," Grasspaw comforted weakly, reaching her tail over to stroke the bereaved kit. "Reaper is just evil, and he would have done that no matter what." Meteorkit knew she was right, but still wept over what had just occurred.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw's mind went numb at Reaper's words. _What could possibly be worse than death?_

She wished she hadn't wondered, as he dragged Leaflight in front of him, forcing her into a crouch and mounting her. Grasspaw remained completely frozen, unable to move so much as a whisker as her mind processed the horrible act she was witnessing. She couldn't even close her eyes as she watched Leaflight forcibly mated by this hideous tom.

Her heart broke at Leaflight's pained screeches, but her body remained immobile, forcing her to continue seeing what was happening, each detail searing itself into her memory. When he was done, he tossed the probably impregnated Leaflight away like a bad piece of prey, swiftly moving on to Shadowedskies.

Grasspaw looked on in dismay as the second warrior was clubbed in the head, forced into a dazed crouch, and mated as well. After roughly discarding his second victim, Reaper's eyes settled on her. She somehow managed to move again, recoiling weakly as he brushed her with his tail.

"And, finally, you," the sick black tom purred as he caressed her in mock affection.

"No, please," she managed to get out amid the turmoil in her mind and body. "I'm only an apprentice…" She broke off as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of being violated by him, of all cats.

"I like them young," she heard him whisper, her spirit shattering as she knew he was going to do it. She couldn't even flinch as he snatched her by the scruff and flung her to the ground before faintly heard Falconpaw screaming her name, but all of her attention was captured by the black tom behind her.

Her only thought to get it over as quickly as possible, she crouched as she had seen Leaflight and Shadowedskies do, trembling as she waited for him to rape her. His hot breath condensed on the back of her neck as he assumed his position, dragging it out as long as possible to torment her. Tears dripped onto the ground beneath her eyes, and all she wanted was for it to be over.

Suddenly, the weight was pulled off of her shoulders. Dreading what might be happening, she slowly looked. She gasped in surprise when she saw Meteorkit pinning Reaper to the ground. She knew he couldn't win a fight, and her fears were confirmed when he laughed and flicked him off as easily as one would flick off a bothersome fly.

She was again surprised when he simply ordered them back into the cells. She padded back to the tunnel blindly, blank with disbelief as she was tied back in the same depression as before.

"You saved me," she mewed quietly, still awed at Meteorkit's actions.

His humble response amused her, and she was about to laugh when he began wailing. "It's all my fault!" he sobbed, his tiny body shaking as he cried. "If I hadn't followed you, he wouldn't have done those terrible things to you! I should go to the Dark Forest…"

"No you shouldn't," she interrupted, shocked that he felt this strongly about his guilt. "Reaper is just evil, and he would have done that no matter what." She stroked him gently with her tail as he continued to sob. He didn't say anything else, and she didn't push it any more.

The previous events rushed back to her, and she was overcome by grief as well. _I just sat there!_ She wailed internally. _I just watched as some of my best friends got raped, and I did nothing!_

She cried again, and the darkness soon pulled her into sleep, but in it there was no comfort. Black shapes shifted around her dream self, advancing on her, then backing away just as quickly. They taunted her, and she screamed at them to leave her alone, but they just got closer and closer with their pushes. They began to coordinate, moving forward at the same time, and receding in sync.

Then they began to form into images, each being a scene of horrible torture. As she whirled from one to the other, every image was worse than the one before it, and the cats writhing in agony became closer and closer to her. The last one was Redpaw, his entire body covered in crimson yet still flailing and howling in pain.

Finally able to take no more, Grasspaw reached up, wailing in anguish, and slit her own throat to escape the nightmare. Her vision faded, and her consciousness was shattered, her mind knowing no more.

 **So yeah. I even have mixed feelings about this chapter, but it did introduce Meteorkit again, and further strengthen his bond with Grasspaw, so that works. It also kind of needed to happen. Reaper couldn't really have done anything worse to them, and that's exactly what he needed to do.**

 **Okay, question time:**

 **1: Will any of them have kits from this?**

 **2: Will Reaper do it again, or will he come up with something even more horrible?**

 **3: Since you were unanimous in saying they were going to escape, how will they do it?**

 **Well, until next time guys!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Another weekend, another chapter! Thanks again for over 60 reviews and nearly 1200 views. I have no more words.**

 **Sorry for taking a while to upload this. I really hope nobody hates me after last chapter. I can only hope you read this one.**

 **Aside from that, time for review responses!**

 **Skyleaf12: You and the horrible plot ideas, huh. I'm not doing this one, though. Or at least, not quite. Yeah, your plot predictions weren't exactly on point this time around.**

 **Warrior Cats Fan: Thanks for your feedback. I appreciate your opinion and I didn't take it badly. Don't worry, I had (and still have) a plan for what happens; I decided not to be that cruel, and to develop Reaper's powers at the same time. And Meteorkit was knocked out for a while, which is why he didn't act up until Grasspaw. Also (Don't take this badly either), why does characters dying or having bad things happen to them constitute going downhill in quality?**

 **A Big Fan: I am assuming you are the same person as Warrior Cats Fan, as you said "I** ** _still_** **don't like this chapter" but as for your mini-Fan-FanFiction-Fiction (LOL) Were that the plot I have planned, I would probably include that passage word for word. I loved reading that so much it made me consider writing an alternate scene where that happened.**

 **Shadowedskies: Thanks for your opinion as well. I agree that was a pretty cruel thing to do to an OC of yours, but I got them out of it. I hope you are reading this (and I hope Warrior Cats Fan is too), and judging from your reactions, I probably won't do anything like that to OC's again.**

 **Starrysong: Wow, we've got a real Falconpaw hater here XP. No, they won't have kits; you'll see why. No they will not be killed by Reaper. Speaking of him, go ahead and send your virtual dagger now if you want, I don't really mind.**

 **Pondfrost: I had a surge of sadisticism (Yes, that is a word) when I wrote that chapter. But, being the clever little sausage I am (Is that a compliment?) I found an ingenious way out of it. And yes, you're wrong again :P On both counts, too.**

 **Dawnshade49: Thanks for reviewing! You really should do your schoolwork, though. We both know procrastination does not pay. Aside from that, you're wrong (How could Grasspaw have kits, it didn't even happen to her! Or any of them for that matter...) He would do something if he could (He can't because they're going to escape. So you're wrong again.).**

 **Crazy (Guest): ... ... ... Ooookay then... I should have seen that one coming. Well, I don't plan on making a lemon of that. I'd probably get banned or something. Not fun.**

 **And now, to the actual chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 17

Grasspaw opened her eyes, blinking and looking around the cell… She wasn't in the cell anymore. Instead, her eyes found the face of Reaper, glowering down at her. She blinked hard, trying to wake up from what was obviously another dream.

 _How can I possibly be back here?_ she thought as each blink of her eyes returned her to the same scene as before. She thought back to her memory of Reaper's torture. She remembered blacking out for a split second as Reaper's eyes flashed.

She was jolted out of her attempt to figure out what was going on by Reaper's maniacal cackle.

"How was your little dream, dears?" the evil black tom smirked, batting his eyelashes in false pride. "I made it especially for you, and I do hope you enjoyed it." He made a pouty frown and crouched as if in disappointment as they did not assent.

Grasspaw, utterly bewildered, took a hesitant step back. "Y-you mean, that—that was all… a dream?"

Reaper let out a cruel giggle and stood straight again. "Well," he drawled, taking on a pompous tone, "I'd call it a hallucination, but yes, in that sense, it was a dream." Grasspaw was shocked, but she was also relieved at the same time. Her hesitation allowed him to ponder for a moment, then speak again.

"Oh," he exclaimed, placing his paw on his mouth in mocking surprise. "Do you wish it was real? I can make that happen, you know."

Grasspaw retched, closing her eyes and turning away from him in disgust. Leaflight, who had been stuttering, sobbing and gasping, finally found her voice.

"How was that a dream?" she mewed quietly, still shaking with emotion. "It must have only lasted a second…"

"That's one of the perks of having magic, like me," Reaper explained, padding over to the she-cat. "I can do almost anything."

She cowered in terror and leapt behind Shadowedskies, who snarled defiantly at the tom.

"Get away from her," The black she-cat hissed, her icy blue eyes glaring at him with an intensity to match his own.

"Ooh," he chuckled, sitting back on his haunches. "Getting feisty, are we?" He laughed for a few more seconds before his eyes became cold. "Let's see what some more cell time does to that attitude. Guards!"

Six well-muscled gray toms stepped forward. "Yes, master," they said in unison, bowing their heads to him.

"Take them back to the prison," he ordered, indicating the five captured cats with a wave of his paw. "I'm finished with them… for now."

The guards instantly complied with his instruction, each grabbing one cat in their mouth and heading swiftly back to the tunnel. "Don't try anything," the sixth growled from the rear. "Or else that dream will be nothing compared to the nightmare you'll live."

Grasspaw nodded as best she could, wishing only for it all to be over. The group reached the cells, and the guards bound each of them in a cell, silently padding away when they were done. For a while, the only sounds were cats breathing and the constant drip of grimy water from a corner of the cave.

"It was a dream," Falconpaw breathed, finally breaking the silence. "None of it really happened—"

"Or this could be a dream," Shadowedskies countered despondently. "We don't know what's real anymore…" She broke off, seeming not to know what to say next.

"We have to have faith," Falconpaw insisted. "Even if we're wrong, we have to believe this, right now, is real."

"He's right," Grasspaw added wearily. "There's no point in doubting everything. If we doubted Greenleaf would come, we'd waste away our lives worrying. And if we doubted StarClan, our clans would have torn each other apart."

Shadowedskies broke down, sagging in her bonds and letting tears fall from her eyes. "I just want to go home," she whimpered, voice quivering as she cried.

"We all do," Falconpaw comforted, stretching his tail over to pat her lightly on the shoulder. Nobody said anything after that, and eventually each one fell asleep, not even knowing whether it was day or night.

*Leaflight's POV*

Leaflight woke to scuffling noises in the cave, opening her eyes blearily and squinting to try to see what was going on. A sandy brown tabby tom was sitting in front of her, evidently waiting for her to wake up. "You're awake," he mewed in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"What are you going to do to me?" she moaned, recalling with misery what had happened the other day. Or maybe the other night; she really wasn't sure anymore. And whether or not it was real was an entirely different story, but it had been horrible either way.

"I'm not here to hurt you," the tom sighed, looking at his paws. "I'm sorry for what Reaper did," he continued sadly, "but there was nothing I could do. And, at least it was only a dream."

"If you're not here to hurt us," Leaflight murmured, confused and suspicious, "Then why are you here?"

"To break you out," the tom explained, looking up with a glint of adventure in his yellow eyes. "I'm one of a few cats here who… don't exactly agree with Reaper's policies. We can't act out in public, but we have quietly resisted for a few moons now."

Leaflight pondered this; should she believe him? She couldn't get the image of her torture out of her head, but at the same time, she felt instinctively that he was telling the truth. "Okay," she mewed unsteadily. "Well, what's your name?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I should have said earlier! My name's Falcon." Leaflight gasped; she had thought the "Falcon's wings" from the prophecy had been referring to Falconpaw, but could it mean this loner?

"Nice to meet you, Falcon!" she responded, trying to seem as normal as possible. "My name is Leaflight."

"Nice to meet you too," he replied, dipping his head to the she-cat.

"If you're going to help us escape," Leaflight mewed slowly after a few moments of silence, "aren't you going to release me?"

"Oh, right!" he giggled, moving to do so. "Of course I will." He gently untied each vine until she stood freely on the ground.

"Thanks!" she breathed, resisting a sudden urge to nuzzle this tom she had just met. "Let's free the others." They set to work, quickly waking and untying the astonished cats. When all six were standing on the ground, Falconpaw spoke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. "And who is that?"

"This is Falcon," Leaflight explained, introducing them to the sandy tom. "And he's going to help us escape."

"What?" Falconpaw spluttered. "Where did he come from? Why would he help us?" Leaflight opened her mouth to elaborate, but Falcon cut in.

"Let me tell you the whole story," he began. "I was one of the loners living here until Reaper came here and started the Shifters. He invited me to join, and I did so tentatively. When I saw what he did, and how cruel he was, I was going to leave. But another loner tried that first and…" he trailed off, cringing at a memory.

"He was killed, long story short. So I stayed, only because my only other option was death. But I decided to start a small group of rebels who disagreed with Reaper's actions." Falconpaw was slightly skeptical of this story, but heard the loner out.

"I have about ten cats with me so far," he continued. "Not all of us will help you, but I at least will take you the whole way out of here." Leaflight turned around, staring gratefully at the tom.

"When will we leave?" she asked.

"Hold on!" Shadowedskies exclaimed, coming forward. "Where will we go? And how will we get out without Reaper noticing?"

Falcon ducked his head under the sudden outburst of questions. "There's a secret tunnel which only I know about," he whispered. "That's how we'll get out."

"Awesome!" Meteorkit squeaked, jumping up and down. "Let's go!"

Falcon chuckled at the enthusiastic kit. "Only as long as all your friends agree."

"I'm in," Leaflight pledged instantly.

"I'll go as well," Grasspaw decided, touching Meteorkit lightly on the head.

"Sounds like a plan," Falconpaw agreed, looking up at Falcon with an expression of anticipation on his face.

"I guess we don't really have anything to lose," Shadowedskies admitted grudgingly. "I might as well come with you all."

"Perfect," Falcon purred, his eyes gleaming. "This way!" He took off down the tunnel, his paws barely brushing the ground and not making any noise. Leaflight fell in right behind him, not missing a beat.

Grasspaw was caught off guard by Falcon's sudden surge of motion, trailing behind the rest of the cats as they ran down the tunnel. She saw Meteorkit stumble, and swiftly grabbed his scruff, carrying the little kit to freedom. The group came to a halt by a thick curtain of lichen, next to which was a silvery she-cat.

"Falcon," the silver cat purred, rubbing his flank tenderly. "You made it."

"Of course I did, Silver," he responded, closing his eyes and licking her affectionately. "It was surprisingly easy."

Leaflight felt a strange surge of jealousy at the tom's close relationship with this silvery she-cat, but suppressed it with an internal growl. _You've only just met him,_ she told herself sternly. _And he's probably known her for seasons._

"Friends," Falcon mewed, turning back to the group of cats. "This is my sister, Silver. She'll be helping get you out."

"Nice to meet you," Silver murmured silkily, stepping forward to greet the new cats. Leaflight's heart blossomed in joy at hearing they were just siblings, and she struggled to suppress the unwarranted sensation. _Stop it,_ she snarled internally.

Suddenly, shouts rang out from the far end of the tunnel. With the distance, it was hard to make out words, but one voice sounded clear above the others. "The prisoners have escaped!"

"No time for formalities," Silver hissed, instantly snapping into action and shoving the others forward. "Run!"

Leaflight didn't think twice, her legs already pumping as she followed Falcon through the lichen and along the secret tunnel.

"They went this way," she heard a guard screech from frighteningly close.

"Faster!" Silver yowled, no longer caring if they were heard. Leaflight pushed herself to the limits, her cheeks flapping in the rushing air.

"Turn right!" Falcon yelled, disappearing around a corner. Leaflight followed, quickly swiveling her head to make sure everyone was still there. Meteorkit was dangling from Shadowedskies' jaws, and Falconpaw was keeping pace with Grasspaw.

Suddenly, a guard burst into the tunnel behind them, barely a tail-length from Silver.

"Faster!" she shrieked, pushing ad Grasspaw and Falconpaw. Leaflight was beginning to tire; she couldn't go much faster than this. More cats poured into the confined space, hot in pursuit of the escapees. Leaflight couldn't keep watching, and she turned her head back to where they were heading.

"We're almost there!" Falcon exclaimed, indicating a light-soaked opening with a wild flick of his tail. With a rush of hope flooding her mind, Leaflight found the energy to speed up.

"Come on!" She yowled, taking a final glance back at the cats who were following her. Grasspaw and Falconpaw kept up, their legs churning as Meteorkit swung from Shadowedskies' teeth. Just as she thought everything was going as planned, Leaflight's heart sank, and she nearly stumbled herself as she saw what happened.

Silver tripped, collapsing to the ground with a cry of pain and terror. Falcon skidded to a halt at the head of the group, whirling around to see what was going on. "No!" he screamed as he saw his sister roughly pulled to her paws and bound by two of the pursuers, who had paused to capture her. "Silver!"

"You have to go on," she coughed, looking deeply into his and Leaflight's eyes. "Leave me and get to safety!"

Tears streamed down Falcon's face, but he nodded and turned back to continue running. "This way," he sniffed, bounding along a stone ledge which lay outside of the tunnel.

Leaflight and the rest of the cats quickly followed, careful not to let anyone fall. The group rounded another corner and came to a sudden halt, staring ahead in horror. The path simply ended.

"What do we do now?" Leaflight wailed, beginning to cry at the thought of being recaptured and tortured again, this time in real life.

"We jump," Falcon said hoarsely, not looking back at her.

She looked down, trembling, and saw a small flat platform jutting from the fog. "Onto that?"

"It's the only way," Falcon sighed. He didn't bother to say any more, instead leaping through the air to land squarely on the rock and rolling with the impact. "It's not that hard," he called. "Quick, before they catch us!"

Shutting her eyes and trying to suppress a squeal of terror, Leaflight jumped. The moist air rushed by her, riffling her fur and chilling her skin. She cried out as she landed, her hind paws dangling in the air.

"Help me!" She shrieked, her front claws beginning to slide backwards as she was dragged down by her own weight. Falcon surged forward, lightly snatching her scruff in his teeth and hauling her back to solid ground. After several moments of gasping for breath and steadying her racing heart, she looked back up at the sandy brown tom, her emerald eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You saved me again."

"I'd do it for any cat," he responded humbly, turning away with an unreadable expression. Shadowedskies landed to the side of Leaflight, rolling expertly and letting Meteorkit down once she got back up. Only Falconpaw and Grasspaw were left on the high precipice.

"Who's next?" Shadowedskies asked, staring up at the two apprentices. Before they could decide, however, the guards who had been chasing them appeared around the corner.

"Seize them!" the lead one yelled, his muscles bulging beneath his gray pelt. Leaflight crumpled to the ground, sure they would be captured. She averted her tear-filled eyes, preparing for the worst.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw let out a small yelp of fright as the guards appeared right beside her, growling for her and Falconpaw to be seized.

"We have to jump!" Falconpaw hissed, pulling her back until her hind paws felt the end of the stone on which they stood.

Grasspaw's mind went blank with terror as the guards leapt for her, and she simply stood there, paralyzed, just waiting for it to be ended. Events blurred and slowed down.

Grasspaw watched as, in slow motion, the massive grey tom bounded towards them. Time sped up again as she heard a familiar crack beneath her feet.

But this time, there was no Redpaw to save her. Screams of horror rang out behind her from Leaflight and Shadowedskies, echoed by cries of dismay from the guard cats who had lost their prey. Grasspaw's last sensation was Falconpaw grabbing her tight, whispering that he'd never let go.

 **Whew, that was a heck of a chapter. Well, I guess it's time for reviewer questions!**

 **1: What was your reaction to the whole dream thing? Do you think last chapter was actually a dream induced by Reaper's magic?**

 **2: So Grasspaw and Falconpaw are falling now. Will one of them die? Grasspaw? Falconpaw? Both? Neither?**

 **3: What will happen to Silver in the cave with Reaper?**

 **4: Will Grass, Falcon, Shadowed, Leaf, Meteor, and Falcon (2) simply continue on, if they all are alive, or will they go and try to rescue Silver?**

 **Well, that's it for me. I hope this chapter appeased those of you who were a little... disappointed in last chapter.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Soooo... Before you guys yell at me, yes, I know. I haven't updated in over a month. I'm just as disappointed as you are.**

 **So, anyway, on to review responses.**

 **Skyleaf12: Just the response I was expecting! And just the response of the cats as well. I can assure you, however, what happened in chapter 17 (Chapter 16 actual) was in fact a dream/hallucination/whatever, and what they are experiencing now is very much real. You basically nailed the rest of it, but I guess I was kind of predictable. But this chapter will bring a few things to confuse everyone!**

 **Shadowedskies: You're welcome! ;) I suppose I did fool you and if that's what you like in a writer, I'll keep on doing it! Yes, LeafxFalcon is coming along, and soon I will be able to write those bonus scenes everyone requested. And I liked your cathartic paragraph too!**

 **Pondfrost: Haha I guess I put so many clichés in that last chapter that it was no longer cliché! :P Well, Grasspaw didn't die (Obviously) But Falconpaw is still up in the air... And yes, I think they will go back for her. But how it happens may be different than you think. I try to be unique. And I think I meant sadism.**

 **Crazy: I like to surprise people! As for a lemon, I have a second account...  
Question for everyone: What's your opinion on lemons?**

 **Starrysong: I'm glad you're happy with what happened! Falconpaw might be dead, nobody knows yet. Your other predictions: Maybe right, and kind of right: They will most likely go back for Silver. And Reaper definitely won't be happy with her, I can tell you that.**

 **BrightMind: Thank you for all the reviews! I see you're a supporter of RedxGrass. Well, things aren't looking too good for that ship right now XD  
I'm sorry you're sad, but it had to be done. Honestly, I'm a little sad for Grasspaw too. **

**Dawnshade49: Good. I'm glad you got it done! Neither will die... maybe... and the rest is more or less right ;)**

 **Cloudtuft Of StarClan: I like your story too; I'm sorry for not reviewing it recently, and I'll make sure to review every chapter after I finish this one! I like the detail you put in your predictions; I don't think Falcon will need much convincing to rescue Silver however; they were pretty close. And if they do, he won't die in the fight though.**

 **xMysticWolfx: Thanks! More reviews would be totally appreciated!**

 **Woohoo! Now for the chapter! (And the disclaimer, can't forget that.)**

 **Disclaimer: (ugh) I don't have any rights to Warriors or any related content, just the characters and plot I've written.**

Chapter 18

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw slowly blinked open her eyes, closing them again as she was momentarily blinded by the unexpectedly bright light of dawn. After a few seconds, she reopened them, managing to keep them open this time. As the blurry shapes of the mountains around her slowly came into focus, she remembered what had just happened.

"Falconpaw!" she gasped weakly. "I have to find him!"

She pushed herself to her paws, but instantly collapsed again with a hiss of pain. A searing feeling exploded inside her leg, bringing tears to her eyes.

 _I have to be strong,_ she thought. _Strong like… like he was._

She gritted her teeth and hauled herself upright once more, her vision going nearly black at the pain. But she pushed through it, and once she was standing, it wasn't as bad. She tentatively padded along the narrow gorge into which she had just fallen.

"Falconpaw!" She called, her voice a little stronger now. "Falconpaw, where are you?"

She pricked up her ears in an attempt to catch his reply, but all she heard were the echoes of her futile, searching mews. As the echoes died away, she noticed how hungry she was, and her stomach began to rumble.

 _Oh, StarClan,_ she thought. _Not now!_

But the sensation persisted, and she was left with no choice but to look for food. _Maybe I'll find Falconpaw on the way._

She continued on the same path as before, but instead looked in the nooks and crannies of the rock faces for any signs of prey. A scraping noise alerted her, and she whipped her head around in the direction of the sound.

There it was: a scrawny mouse making its way across the gorge. Grasspaw glanced around, frantically searching for cover, but the landscape was completely barren. _Maybe if i stay still,_ she thought, _it won't notice me._

The mouse came closer, stopping regularly to sniff at the ground. _Come on,_ she growled internally. _Just a little closer..._

The mouse took one more step, and she sprang into action in a flying leap. The mouse's head shot up, but it was already too late-she unsheathed her claws and slashed them across the creature's neck.

As she landed, however, pain shot back through her leg, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from her mouth.

"Fox dung," she spat, limping over to pick up the mouse in her teeth. "Stupid leg, I still need to find Falconpaw."

Grumbling still, she sat awkwardly by the side of the gorge to eat her prey. She kept her leg as still as possible, and the pain had nearly subsided by the time she had finished her scrawny mouse. Sated for now, she rose again to her paws to continue her search.

"Falconpaw," she called as she rounded a sharp corner in the narrow stone valley. "Falconpaw, if you don't-"

She cut off abruptly as she saw the bare rock in front of her. It was a dead end. With a defeated sigh, she turned around slowly, intending to return to where she started. _Back to square one,_ she lamented with her head down. _And no sign of the others, either._

The harsh light of sunhigh forced her eyes into a squint as she picked her way across the field of rubble in which she had awoken. For a moment, she thought she caught a faint whiff of Falconpaw's scent, but before she could be sure, it was gone. _He's here. I know it._ "Falconpaw!"

Hearing no response, she cast her eyes across the rocks, looking for some sign that he was there. Her gaze was met with nothing but empty rocks, and after several minutes she gave up, hanging her head in despair. _He left you, you know,_ a voice in the corner of her mind told her. _He doesn't really care for you, he just used you as a cushion and then took off._

"No he didn't!" Grasspaw hissed out loud. "I may not feel the same way for him as I did for Redpaw, but we're friends. He would never abandon me. Never."

She wanted to keep looking, to do nothing else and to never rest until she found him. But common sense told her she needed to find shelter. She would be of no use to anyone dead. With a sigh of defeat, she swung around, scanning the walls for a cave or opening.

She glanced upwards, and shivered slightly as she saw the spire of rock onto which she and Falconpaw had been about to jump when they fell. Nobody was there now, and the gap where the chunk of rock had fallen was barely even noticeable.

She continued to search along the left side of the ravine until she reached the dead end she had found earlier, but so far she had not had any luck finding a cave, an opening, or even a ledge under which she could shelter. Her legs began to ache as she followed the other cliff back to where she had started. Not only were her injuries from the fall playing up again, she had been walking on hard, sharp stones the entire day.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, so did her spirits. Her hope in finding a place to rest was dwindling, and any dream of finding Falconpaw had long since exited her mind. She continued to make her way along the valley, head and tail drooping and eyes nearly closed, when suddenly her whiskers stopped feeling the cliff face.

With a gasp of shock, she looked up to see a beautiful cave opening right in front of her. It had dimples in the sides, similarly to the cave in which she and the others had been held captive by Reaper, but it felt much more inviting, and she happily padded inside, some of her energy restored. She quickly found a place to sleep, curling up and closing her eyes.

She drifted off so fast that she missed the scent wafting past her nose… the scent of blood.

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit could barely watch as the guards rapidly closed in on Falconpaw and Grasspaw. _Please,_ he thought, _Please don't get them._ They still hadn't jumped, and Meteorkit was about to look away when a sharp crack kept his eyes riveted to the spot.

"No," he gasped, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing as the slab of rock broke away from the cliff. "They can't…" he mumbled, his heart pumping so fast he couldn't distinguish between the individual beats anymore. "It… no, they can't… they mustn't…"

His voice rose into a howl as the rock-and with it, the two apprentices-plummeted into the deep, empty ravine. "No! She can't die!"

His cries of despair were reciprocated by those of Leaflight and Shadowedskies. Every cat, even Falcon, would have jumped off without hesitation if it had meant they would be able to save Grasspaw and Falconpaw, but there was nothing they could have done.

Fear still coursing through his veins and the terrible imagined fates of Grasspaw muddling his mind, Meteorkit could only manage a weak whimper as Shadowedskies and Leaflight dejectedly but firmly led him along the ledge. Falcon took the lead, stoically putting a blank expression on his face even though his posture clearly indicated his emotions were in turmoil.

"Come on," Leaflight mewed. "We've got to keep moving." Meteorkit managed a nod, gulping down the rising bile in his throat.

"Good," Shadowedskies commented stiffly. "You haven't lost your wits. It's best you keep it that way."

Meteorkit's jaw dropped. How could she be so insensitive after two of their closest friends just fell to their deaths?

"She's just being practical," Leaflight sighed, seeming to read Meteorkit's mind as she turned her tear-glossed emerald eyes onto him. "She may come off as callous and unfeeling, but underneath i'm sure she's just as sad…" she broke off into a weak sniffle. "She's just as sad and shocked as you are."

While he didn't think anything could reverse the horror he had just experienced, Leaflight's caring words warmed him a little bit inside. "Thanks," he mewed, leaning over and pressing his fur against her side.

"You must be tired," Falcon said after several moments of silence. "Let's find a cave or something to shelter in."

Meteorkit nodded again, this time with more vigor. "That-" he broke off as a large yawn overtook him. "That'd be good."

The group trudged on for a few more fox-lengths through the depressing, foggy atmosphere before a large ledge appeared in front of them, completely covering the path.

"That'll do," Falcon remarked, his relief evident in his tone. "Let's rest there for the night and work things out tomorrow."

Nobody in the party could agree more. They simultaneously chose spots under the rock outcropping, falling asleep quickly and temporarily forgetting about the tragedies of the past few hours.

*Silver's POV (As she gets captured)*

"Faster!" Silver shrieked as she saw a guard force his way into the tunnel behind her. She tried to push the others in front of her forward, but the guard was slowly gaining on her.

"We're almost there!" she heard Falcon exclaim as they neared the exit of the tunnel. Silver tried to put on a burst of speed, but she had trouble getting full extension in the confined space. Still she pushed on, telling herself it was more important to rescue the cats in front of her.

"Come on!" Leaflight yowled from ahead.

 _I can't._

Her paw caught on a stone and she tumbled to the ground. She saw every detail as the adrenaline exploded into her system: the guard racing at her with teeth bared in a ferocious snarl, the beginnings of moss growing on the walls of the ancient tunnel, and in the corner of her eye the cats she had just sacrificed herself for, looking backwards with expressions of shock and dismay.

As her heightened senses returned to normal, the guard grabbed her, and a second swiftly tied her front paws with a hefty strand of brambles.

"No!" her brother screamed as he saw her captured. "Silver!"

 _This was my mission. If they escape, it will all be worth it._ "You have to go on," she coughed, looking deeply into his tear-soaked eyes.

"Leave me and get to safety!"

 _Please. If you try to save me, it will all be in vain._

She breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw them continue, but her heart wrenched itself into a knot at the thought of what he must be feeling. _I'll never see him again._

She didn't even consider resisting as she was dragged back through the tunnel by the two guards who weren't still pursuing Falcon and the escapees.

"Get in your cell," one of the gray toms growled, shoving her into the nearest cleft in the rock wall and connecting her bonds to those in the cell. As if she had a choice.

"Reaper will speak to you soon," the other grunted, both leaving to report to said evil black tom. The prospect of being tortured didn't scare her-at least, not much-but her head hung low in despair for her brother.

 _I'm sorry, Falcon. I wish there had been another way. But you're safe, and that's what's most important._

*Mystery POV*

I open my eyes slowly. My vision is blurred and my whole body aches.

 _Where am I?_ I wonder. I remember… Nothing. I can't remember where I am, why I'm here, or any other cat. I can't even remember my own name.

"Hello?" I call out weakly into the fog; a sharp pain scythes through my chest as I do this, and I cough shallowly for several long, drawn-out moments. "Hello?" I call again, gritting my teeth against the pain. "Is anyone else here?"

The fog gives me no response, no answer to my endless, undefined questions. I try to get up, to find those answers for myself, but every inch of me is instantly filled with fire. I barely manage not to scream out loud, instead flopping back to the same position in which I lay when I awoke.

 _Give it time,_ I tell myself. _You must have been terribly injured._ Wearily, I cast my gaze around my surroundings. Surely there must be some feature that will spark some recollection of my past. But as the mist clears, all I see is barren rock. None of it is familiar in the slightest.

Suddenly, an image comes into my mind: A stone valley. But I am not in a valley; instead I am at the bottom of a slope, with no large cliffs anywhere I can see. _A false memory,_ I mentally grumble. _That's not real._

But what is? I don't know, but I do know that time is passing. The sun rises above the slope, radiating its pale yet warming light into my body. I think i'm ready now. I begin to raise myself to my paws. The same wave of pain washes over me, but this time I push through it, allowing the sensation to leave my body in the form of an agonized screech through my teeth.

This one moment could have been days to me, but at last I am standing upright. The pain subsides slightly, to the point that my eyes uncross and I am able to truly examine where I am. As I turn, fully taking in the scenery around me, an inkling of an Idea comes to me.

 _I might have rolled down that slope. If nothing else, I should start there to figure out the rest of my life._ With this idea in mind, I slowly begin to limp forwards, tears welling in my eyes each time I take a step, but I am determined to continue. _I must find out who I am._

 **Hmmm... That was a very interesting one to write.**

 **Questions for reviewers:**

 **1: Will Grasspaw find Falconpaw? What will happen, will he be dead, badly injured or fine?**

 **2: Since I've pretty much confirmed that they will go and rescue Silver, how will they do it? Will they wait until Grasspaw and Falconpaw (possibly) return?**

 **3: How long will Silver be stuck in the cave again with Reaper? What will his reaction be to her treason? What will her reaction be to her punishment?**

 **4: Who was the mystery POV? Why do you think that? Will they find out who they are?**

 **That's all! Hope you're having a good winter break and have a happy new year!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Finally another chapter! Sorry for the late-night release (at least for me) but this is when I finished ;P**

 **Anyway, now let's respond to some reviews!**

 **Dawnshade49: 1; pretty much on point except that it is Grasspaw who finds Falconpaw. 2; You and another reviewer (Skyleaf12) actually gave me this idea so I did it! 3; pretty much right too ;) Reaper isn't that hard to understand amiright? 4; *Rubs hands together and grins evilly* It might have been...**

 **Starrysong: 1; Jeez! You and your Falconpaw hate, wow. Most people actually support GrassxFalcon now that Redpaw is out of the picture, but I guess you're the stubborn minority. 2; of course. Otherwise it wouldn't be interesting, ya know what I mean? 3; Possibly; It doesn't happen this chapter so you'll have to find out later. 4; Ooh! I genuinely confused someone! I suppose we'll see whether this chapter confirms or denies most people's thoughts on this one...**

 **Skyleaf12: 1; Nailed it. Makes 100% sense. 2; Repeaeting this: You actually inspired me to have the rescue scene happen like this! But I guarantee it won't be all smooth sailing. 3; more or less. He's evil so it's not exactly hard to guess. 4; almost everyone thought that; I shouldn't really be surprised. I mean, who else could it possibly be? Even I don't know :P**

 **Pondfrost: Haha! You're with the majority here. I guess maybe you'll find out...? I agree about lemons :) I personally have pretty much no boundaries in writing and stuff, and I am pretty strong stomached; no amount of gore or anything will faze me. And my second account is now Lightningstrike2 (It was Lightninglikeslemons, but I changed it because I don't want it to be exclusively lemons, you know?) 1; Yes she will, but it won't really happen that way. 2; Yes they most certainly will! And it'll be hard but awesome! 3; most likely. And if i kill her off, I'll wait until you fall completely in love with her. And just when you think I couldn't possibly be so cruel, she'll die. THEN you'll cry. 4; MYSTERIES! :} Ookay I admit there's really nobody else it could be, right?**

 **Guest: Thank you for your feedback! I kind of agree that she's a bit perfect. I have some trouble with this as I actually do not mind at all in any way having a perfect character. But this story is based on your ideas as much as mine. I do plan on having her be less confident for a while, and slowly will build herself back up.**

 **Sharpclan: Hello to you too! :3 I think it's incredibly meaningful ;}**

 **And now to the chapter! I've decided to start giving them titles, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 19: The Rescue, Pt 1

Reaper paced around his den, speculating on how he was going to attack the clans.

"They have a lot of numbers," he muttered to himself. "But we have strength and the element of surprise. We could attack them one by one…" He trailed off, ruminating on this latest thought for a moment.

"No," he decided. "That wouldn't be optimal. It would take time and-" He was abruptly cut off as two guards burst in.

"We're very sorry to interrupt, my lord," one of them began, "But we've had a small… incident and-"

"Spit it out!" Reaper growled, taking a menacing step towards the unmarked grey tom. "I can see from the looks on your faces that it's bad, so tell me just how bad it is!"

"W-well," the other stammered. Reaper instantly turned on him, glowering down with his blood-red eyes. The guard gulped and quickly blurted out what had happened. "The prisoners escaped and-"

"NO!" Reaper shouted, the force of his words sending both guards scuttling into a corner, trembling. "How did this happen!?"

"A few traitors knocked out their guards and freed them," the first guard supplied. "We couldn't have known of their true loyalty until now."

"Gah!" Reaper spat, slamming his paw down onto the cave floor. "What else? Did you recapture them?"

"W-we did capture one traitor," The second guard mewed, "and two of the prisoners fell off the cliff, but the rest escaped."

Reaper grunted wordlessly, pacing furiously for several more seconds while the guards waited for his response. "Try to recapture all of the prisoners," he hissed finally, turning back to them. "Dead or alive, I want them all."

"Yes sir," both guards assented instantly.

"And the traitor you did manage to capture…" Reaper continued, "Who was it?"

"It was Silver," answered the first guard quietly.

"What!?" Reaper roared, snapping to full height again with an expression of venom on his face. "How DARE she?"

"I-I Don't kn-know, sir," stammered the second guard, thoroughly terrified now, "But she was working with…" He broke off, taking a huge gulp before continuing. "She was working with Falcon."

Reaper let out a screech of fury, his eyes beginning to glow. "Find them," he snarled, "Before I tear you to pieces and pull out your hearts while they're still beating."

The guards wasted no time, bolting out the door and towards the tunnels.

"And bring Silver to me!" Reaper added with a bark at the departing guards.

"How?" He muttered, some of his energy expended yelling at the guards. "HOW?!" he screeched, pounding the floor so hard it cracked. "How could my own son and daughter BETRAY ME?!"

He leapt at the wall, blasting a massive hole in it and sending rubble flying through the air. He let out another wordless howl of rage and slammed himself into the wall again.

"Act composed," he hissed to himself. "You're a strong leader and you know it. You just have to act like it." He took several deep, rattling breaths before the light faded from his eyes.

"Good," he murmured, glancing over at the massive hole in the wall. It was so large that it spanned the entire chamber, and almost looked like it had been there the whole time. With a wave of his tail, he piled the debris in a corner and sat down to wait.

He licked his lips in anticipation. _I'm going to have so much fun with you, daughter dear._

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit woke up, yawning in the pale dawn air. Glancing around, he saw that nobody else was awake. He also saw that two of their group were missing.

"Falconpaw," he mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes with a paw. "Grasspaw, where are-" He stopped dead mid-sentence; all his memories had just exploded back into his head.

"No," he whimpered. "Grasspaw, I need you." He buried his head in the nearest cat's pelt-it was Leaflight. "No!" He wailed, his tiny tears falling in rivulets down her glossy tortoiseshell pelt.

Leaflight opened her eyes too, suppressing a yawn. "Meteorkit?" she mewed. "What's all the fuss?"

"It's G-Grasspaw," he hiccupped, wiping his eyes. "I can't believe… She's just gone."

"I know," Leaflight comforted, pulling him close to her and wrapping her tail around him. "I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. Just like when Redpaw…" She broke off, sniffling a bit and sharing in Meteorkit's tears. "Just like when Redpaw died. But we have to move on."

"I know," Meteorkit gasped, sobs wracking his tiny body. "But how?"

"By doing something else," Leaflight responded. By now, all the other cats had woken and were getting up.

"Ugh," Falcon began. "That stone was so uncomfortable-" He broke off when he saw Meteorkit, head buried in Leaflight's side. Her eyes glistened too, but she pulled both herself and Meteorkit to their paws.

*Leaflight's POV*

"Good morning, Falcon," Leaflight said, glancing down at Meteorkit and seeing that he was over the worst of his outburst.

"Good morning to you too," Falcon responded with concern in his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yesterday was hard," Leaflight explained. "We were all affected in some way or another. Meteorkit was just letting his feelings out."

"Good," Falcon grunted, turning away. "We all have our catharsis. Crying is the most common one."

Leaflight had a strange feeling about his reaction-it didn't feel right. She may have only known Falcon for a day, but in that day, he had never acted like this. In a surge of empathy, she padded up to the sand-colored loner.

"And clamming up is the second common," she mewed, placing her tail on his shoulder. "You lost your sister. That's even harder than losing a friend."

Falcon looked over at her, a single huge tear falling from his eye. "You're right," he sniffled. "I don't know what I'm going to do without her!" He sank his head into her chest, now weeping for all he was worth.

"I try to act tough," he cried, "But she was the real hero. She was the one who resisted our father."

"Your father?" Leaflight asked, thrown off. "Who's your father?"

"Oh," Falcon gulped. "I haven't told you yet. Our father…" He pulled his head back to look up at her, eyes raw with tears. "Our father is Reaper." He instantly burst out crying again, and fell to the ground, his salty liquids soaking Leaflight's paws.

She felt like she had just been crushed by a monster on the Thunderpath. "What?" she whispered, not truly processing what he had just said. "Your father… You're his son? Then why…" She stopped, looking down at the pitiful tom. "I'm sorry. Forget any of my questions. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay," Falcon sniffed, managing to lock gazes with her again. "I've lived with that my whole life, but now that he has her…" He trailed off into a plaintive wail, which petered out into deep, ragged breaths. Leaflight slid over next to him, placing her paw on his and twining their tails together.

"I have nobody to share the burden with," Falcon continued. "She was the only one, and now…"

"Shh," Leaflight interrupted gently. "I'll help you. I may not have your heritage in common, but I'm here for you."

Falcon nodded in gratitude, lying his head down beside her with a loud sigh. "Thank you," he whispered, sharing with her their most intimate gaze yet. "I won't forget this."

"I'd help you with anything," Leaflight replied, warmed by their shared moment. "We'll get through this together, I promise."

Meteorkit looked on, seemingly inspired by Leaflight's compassion. "I have an idea," he chirped.

Shadowedskies, who had been silent the whole time, looked over at him. "What is it?"

Meteorkit was so filled with excitement that he could hardly stand still. "We're going to go save Silver!"

Shadowedskies' jaw dropped, and Leaflight whipped her head around. "What?" Shadowedskies spluttered.

"No," Leaflight protested. "We can't go back in there."

"No, we can't," Shadowedskies agreed. "I'm sorry, Meteorkit. I'd like to save her as much as you. But it's too dangerous. You saw what Reaper did to us in the dream, and now we're not just prisoners, we're fugitives. It's too risky. There's too much at stake."

Meteorkit's head dropped, and he turned around to slump onto his stomach.

"You know," Falcon spoke up slowly. "I agree with the little kit. She risked everything to save us, and we should not hesitate to do the same for her."

Leaflight slowly swiveled her head to him, conflict exploding inside her as she struggled with what to say next. She wanted desperately to go in and save Silver, for Falcon's sake, but she was also utterly terrified of what would happen if she was captured again.

"Oh, Falcon," she sighed, staring into his deep yellow eyes. The look of hope on his face clenched at her heart, and she knew what she had to say. "You're right," she whispered, causing his face to light up with joy. She turned back to Shadowedskies.

"I know the risks are high," she mewed louder, "But they're no higher than those she took for us. We owe it to her to at least try."

Shadowedskies let out a large breath-she too had been conflicted. "I suppose so," she admitted. "And since the three of you agree, what choice do I really have? Let's do it."

"Yay!" Meteorkit exclaimed. "We're going to go save her and it's going to be awesome! I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

"Calm down," Shadowedskies chided gently. "We haven't made a plan yet."

"Well," he continued, unperturbed, "Let's make a plan!"

"I'll go in first," Falcon volunteered. "It'll be better if only one cat goes in at first so they're not as easily detected, and she is my sister."

"No," Shadowedskies interjected. "They'll be targeting you as a traitor. One of us should, since we are only prisoners. Sure, Reaper won't be happy with us, but he'll probably just lock us up again. He'll be furious with you, which will make him unpredictable."

"I agree with Shadowedskies," Leaflight admitted. "But I do think it's a good idea for only one cat to go in-"

"I'll do it," Meteorkit interrupted. His voice shook slightly with the weight of what he was offering to do, but he knew he was the right choice. Besides, this had been his plan.

"What?" Shadowedskies blurted after a moment of silent shock.

"No!" Leaflight exclaimed, staring at the little kit with fear in her wide emerald eyes. "You're only a kit, and you're not even supposed to be on this mission!"

"I know," Meteorkit accepted, "But this was my plan, and I'm small so it'll be hard for the guards to see me."

"Brave," Falcon commented. "We will stay right behind you, though. Just in case."

Shadowedskies shook her head slightly-this was turning out exactly how the decision to save Silver in the first place had. "All right," she said. "If nobody else objects, then let's get going."

Meteorkit, slightly scared inside, determinedly padded to the front of the group, all of whom were now standing.

"We can't get back to the cave the way we came," Falcon explained, "But I know a different way. How about I lead until we get there?"

"Okay," Meteorkit acquiesced, allowing the sandy loner to step in front of him. "This way," he announced, heading away from where Reaper's cave was. "This path doubles back. We'll end up right at the main entrance. There's no way they'll expect us to come in there."

The other three cats nodded, already eager to begin their planned heist. They quickly made their way along the relatively flat stone path, curving around several left corners, until they were greeted with the large boulder which signified the entrance to Reaper's cave.

Leaflight, who had come ahead to walk alongside Falcon, let out a massive shudder. "I can't believe I'm going back in there," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly. "I… I'm scared, Falcon."

"Don't worry, he purred, giving her a quick nuzzle on the cheek. "I'll stay with you, and protect you no matter what."

Leaflight purred in return, some of her fears alleviated, and looked back at the boulder. "How will we open it?" she asked, remembering how Reaper had used his magical powers to do so.

"Reaper uses magic," Falcon began, "But he didn't always have those powers, and none of the other Shifters do. So he built in a way to open the boulder without magic. Now if I can just remember which rock it is…" He trailed off, sweeping his gaze across the ground and poking several of the larger rocks with his paws.

"There it is!" He exclaimed, finding a rock which appeared to be loose but didn't budge when tapped. "When I activate this," He warned, turning back to Meteorkit, "It will make a lot of noise. You can use that as a distraction and sneak in while they're confused. But you have to be quick."

"I've got it," Meteorkit responded firmly, bracing himself to burst into action at any moment. Falcon motioned to Leaflight and Shadowedskies to take cover against the wall, which they did. He gave Meteorkit a small nod and began counting down.

"Five!" He began clearly. "Four! Three! Two! One! Go!" He slammed his paw down on the pebble as he said go, initiating a deafening grinding noise as the boulder scraped its way open. Meteorkit instantly leapt through the small opening, and was swallowed by the darkness inside.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw's sleep had been fitful, full of dreams of Falconpaw, whom she had not found, and the others, broken and ragged, crying and staring into space. Finally, the light of dawn trickled through the cave opening, and she woke up from her restless night.

She opened her mouth to scent the air, a strange intuition having cropped up in her mind. Her eyes flew open in astonishment as she scented not only blood, but Falconpaw.

"Falconpaw!" She exclaimed, leaping to her paws. "Falconpaw, I know you're here, but where? Are you okay?" She heard the first response ever, a low groan, coming from the depths of the cave.

"I'm coming!" She yowled, racing towards where she had heard the sound from. The cave was so deep that the sun could not reach the back, and she nearly tripped over something furry.

"Falconpaw!" She mewed, startled, squinting to try to see his form in the darkness. "I'm here! Are you hurt?" He groaned again, this time louder, and his shape shifted a little.

"Oh no," she gasped. "You're hurt. Where? What do I do?"

"Take me..." Falconpaw rasped, coughing for a long time before resuming, "Take me into the light." His head flopped back down on the cave floor, his whole body radiating pure exhaustion.

Grasspaw did her best to carry him, grabbing his scruff in her teeth and stumbling her way back to where she had slept. She set him down right in a sunbeam, and wailed in horror when she saw his condition. His entire pelt was thickly matted with blood, bruises were visible on his chest and stomach, and his tail and one of his front legs looked bent out of place.

"Oh StarClan," She hiccupped, her body overloading with fear. "Oh, Falconpaw! What do I do?"

"Lick off the blood," he managed to cough, drops of blood splattering the ground by his mouth. "Then you can find the… the wounds." She shakily complied, her mouth soon filling with the acrid taste of the salty red liquid as she slowly cleaned his pelt off and began to see the terrible wounds underneath.

"No," she choked out, backing off and turning her head away from the gruesome sight. "No, Falconpaw! I can't do this! I can't save you."

"You… Have to," he groaned, making a feeble attempt to move. "Just get some… cobwebs and stuff…" Falconpaw trailed off, eyes closing and breathing shallowing.

"No!" Grasspaw wailed, leaping back to his side. "Wake up! Please! I don't know what to do!" She started shaking, tears dripping down her face and onto Falconpaw's battered form. "Wake up," she sobbed, closing her eyelids against the flow of salty droplets. "No! Please… I have to save you, I just don't know what to do…"

Falconpaw's breathing evened out, and she let out a small exhale of relief but continued crying softly. Too much had happened to her too fast and now she was lost and unsure of herself. "Come on, Falconpaw," she pressed, shaking the tawny and white apprentice as much as she dared for fear of worsening his pain. "Wake up!"

"Aagh," he moaned, opening a single eye slowly.

"Thank StarClan!" Grasspaw exclaimed. "Now what do I do to save you?"

"Hold on," Falconpaw grunted slowly. "I'm not exactly a medicine cat…"

"But you must know something!" Grasspaw insisted, internally quailing at the thought of having to play medicine cat when there was so much at stake and she knew so little.

"I… Just bring me some… herbs and I'll try to… to recognize them," Falconpaw managed, a bit more blood bubbling at his mouth. Grasspaw felt a little queasy but at the same time was instantly relieved; she knew she could collect things that looked like herbs.

"I promise I'll be back," she called over her shoulder as she quickly left the cave. _Herbs,_ she recited in her head as she hurried through the ravine. _I'm looking for herbs._

She skidded to a halt by a spiky-leaved plant growing in a crack. It seemed like the kind of plant which would be an herb, so she picked a few leaves and carried them in her mouth as she continued searching for more. She frantically scoured the ground all the way to the dead end she had found earlier while looking for Falconpaw, but still had only the one plant.

Despairing, she glanced wildly around for any cracks or crevices she hadn't noticed before, but there was nothing. She put her nose to the ground again, inhaling so deeply that stones began to stir when she breathed, but she could find no scent of any plants at all, only the barren, cold rock around her.

"No," she gasped through her small mouthful of unknown plant, trying not to cry. "I… I can't! I don't have enough."

She looked up at the sky, and the sight of the sun, already past its peak, brought her to tears. _I need to get back quickly,_ she told herself, desperately trying to quell the salty flow. _I may only have one herb, but StarClan willing, it'll be enough._

She took off, running along the rocky ground and only slowing when she saw the cave opening. "Oh Falconpaw," she panted as she entered, setting down the leaves she had collected. "I only found one. Please tell me it'll help."

"Bring it here," Falconpaw instructed weakly, barely moving his head as he did so. Grasspaw instantly complied, snatching up the precious leaves and setting them down where he could see them. She sat on her haunches, anxiously awaiting his assessment of the herb.

Slowly, Falconpaw began to sniff at it, then attempted to reach it with a paw. He strained his front leg as hard as he could, and at an agonizing pace it made its way to the leaves. He dropped it heavily on the ground, feeling the herb for a few seconds before he had a rough idea of what it was.

"It's raspberry," he rasped, looking up at Grasspaw with bloodshot eyes. "Chew it up and put it…" He broke out into a fit of coughing which lasted for several seconds before he managed to regain what little voice he had left. "Put it on the wounds to stop the bleeding," he finally managed, his eyes shutting in exhaustion after speaking.

Grasspaw carefully slid the leaves out from under his paw and began chewing them up. She winced heavily at the thorns pricking the inside of her mouth, but she continued until the raspberry leaves had been chewed into a pulp. She spat it out onto her paw and began carefully spreading it onto Falconpaw's open wounds.

She flinched every time she touched him; the wounds looked so painful, and she could almost feel the fiery sting coursing through her own body every time she put her paw on one of the raw cuts. Finally she got to the last one, a small but deep gash on the side of his face, She was especially delicate with this one, tenderly applying the poultice with just the tiniest amount of pressure.

"Done," she mewed as she finished, a hopeful tone in her voice. Falconpaw didn't respond, and after a few seconds panic began to build in her chest once again. "Falconpaw?" She murmured, her heart catching in her throat as she waited for a response, a sign, anything.

"Falconpaw!" She pleaded, falling to the ground beside him. "Please, Falconpaw! Say something!"

"I'm not dead yet," he mumbled, flashing a tiny smile. Grasspaw let out a gigantic sigh of relief, falling back on her haunches with her fears quelled.

"Thank StarClan," she breathed as her heart resumed beating.

"You saved me," Falconpaw murmured. I would probably be dead right now if not for you."

"I'd do it anytime," Grasspaw purred, "But only as long as you're there to tell me how." Falconpaw snickered, but his laugh quickly became a bout of coughs. Obviously they hadn't found the miracle herb yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Grasspaw exclaimed, worried she had made his condition worse.

"It's nothing," Falconpaw hissed bravely, even though he was obviously in a lot of pain.

"It's not nothing," Grasspaw insisted. "You should get some rest; we'll check on your wounds again in the morning."

Falconpaw didn't need to be told twice; his eyelids instantly snapped shut and his body visibly relaxed. Grasspaw breathed deeply for a few moments before lying beside him. She lightly placed her paw on top of his.

"I'll stay here," she whispered softly.

Falconpaw breathed out slowly in content. "I know you will."

 **All right! Nice long chapter with a sweet GrassxFalcon moment at the end.**

 **Finally, the Questions!**

 **1: How will the rescue go? Will any of them get recaptured? If so, who?**

 **2: What will go wrong in the rescue? (Something will for sure.)**

 **3: What ships do you think are going to happen? (Key word:** ** _think_** **will happen, not** ** _want_** **to happen) And do you think GrassxFalcon will be easy or not? What hiccups will they face?**

 **Not a question, but a request: Please check out the poll i put on my profile! I only have 4 votes last I checked, and I need more before I make my decision! I plan on choosing one once it gets five votes, but if there's more, I'll make sure to account for them all!**

 **That's all folks! See you in the next one!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alrighty, guys! This one is MASSIVE! We're talking 8400 words WITHOUT A/N stuff. Yeah.**

 ***Warning! More rape in this chappie!***

 **I actually decided to change the rating to M just to be safe.**

 **But PLEASE don't skip the whole chapter! You can't miss this one! If you want to skip the rape, go to the three horizontal lines.**

 **A couple more notes: I decided to include another bit of mystery POV to further explain who it was. It's at the end.**

 **Up next, Review Responses!**

 **Pondfrost: Yep, Messed up like you wouldn't believe. (Until you read this :/). And that Hunger games parallel is hilarious XD Not even intentional. 1: Not even him XP I wanted to kill someone off so bad but I want to do things with all of them later in the book so... 2: Uhh, not even close ;P 3: Interesting, interesting. I don't really support gay ships in warriors (not that I'm against gayness IRL, although I must admit I find it a little weird) but mainly because in warriors, ships are almost always mainly based on starting a family and, well, gay couples can't have kids without adoption or surrogates which I think just wouldn't work in Warriors. Besides, they're cats. Gotta keep it at least a bit realistic, right?**

 **Starrysong: 1: His mate... I think she'll be important, we'll have to see. 2: :P 3: Cool. Interesting ship twists may happen so stay tuned!**

 **BrightMind: Redpaw? XD He's dead right? You're the reason I put in an extra bit to clarify the mystery cat! And yes, all the charries have plot armor atm. But later... we'll see. And the ships... Always the tastiest bits in fanfics amiright? LeafxFalcon should be pretty straightforward (we'll see some of that this chapter) but Grasspaw? She's the main character so I can't just have everything be butterflies, flowers, and sunshine now can I?**

 **Skyleaf12: A virus? That's an ingenious idea, but would totally screw up my planned plot XP so no go there I'm afraid. But maybe in later stories... 2: oh wait silly me that was part of #1 :/ 3: I see we have near unanimity here!**

 **Speaking of other stories, IT'S OFFICIAL! THE RESULTS ARE IN PEOPLE! I will be writing "Lies" very soon! The poll will go down as I put up this chapter, and the prologue/allegiances should be up within this weekend. I will need some OCs (not the main characters, sorry, they're pretty much taken) but secondary characters will be needed. It will be set in ShadowClan, and I'll need some cats for the other clans mainly (they'll have a lot of scenes don't worry). More info will be in the prologue of "Lies".**

 **And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present... The largest chapter I've ever written by a factor of 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any related content.**

Chapter 20: The Rescue, Pt 2

*Silver's POV*

Silver was jolted back to reality by the sound of pawsteps; someone was entering her cell. She took one sniff, and knew exactly who it was.

"Reaper," she grunted as the black tom came into view.

"Silver," he purred, sidling up to her and stroking her muzzle with his tail. "Thought you could make off with a few of my prisoners, did you?"

"I did," she growled, "And I was right. They all got away."

"You never did understand the concept of obedience, did you?" Reaper mused, turning away from her and pacing slowly. "All those times you defied me, protected your brother… Now I see why."

"It's because you're a cruel, evil, oppressive tyrant who doesn't deserve to be a father," she spat, curling her lips into a snarl.

"Ooh," Reaper gasped in mock disbelief, pretending to be offended by her comments. "Well," he smirked, "I've broken cats much stronger than you. Let's just see how long it takes me, shall we?"

"Do your worst," Silver hissed defiantly, glaring straight into his scarlet eyes. "You'll never break me."

To this Reaper replied with only a bark of laughter, his eyes shining with glee. He leveled a vicious swipe at Silver's face, snapping her head to the side and tearing open a deep gash in her cheek.

She snarled in Reaper's face, spitting blood at him. He cackled again, and slid his paw slowly up her stomach.

Once he reached her sternum, he slid out his claws, whipping his paw down and slicing through her soft underbelly. Blood began to drip down her fur, staining her beautiful silver pelt crimson.

Reaper began to get angry that she showed no signs of pain, and struck her again and again in the head. Each time, more blood splattered the cave walls, and each time felt like she was being sliced to pieces, but she made no sound save the occasional growl of defiance.

Reaper growled right back, his eyes beginning to glow as they did when he used his powers. With a grunt, he tore Silver from her bonds, flinging her across the cave and slamming her against the wall. She collapsed to the ground, barely containing a gasp of pain at the impact. Reaper approached her slowly, a glare of menace in his eyes.

"I raised you so well," he smirked as he came closer. "You're strong just like me. If you only join me, you could have so much power…"

"I don't want power," Silver hissed, a trickle of blood escaping her lips as she spoke. "All I want is to do the right thing, whatever the cost."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Reaper grinned, raising a paw to her back. He swiftly lashed it down her body, leaving a long, jagged wound from her shoulder to her tail. He slashed her ear with his other paw, tearing a cleft on one side.

Still Silver did not react, only glaring up at him in pure hatred. Reaper slid behind her and clamped his jaws on her tail, whipping his head back and forth to tear the fur from her skin. He leapt onto her back, fiercely biting her neck and churning his hind paws on her flanks. Panting slightly, he stepped back into her view, staring down at her mockingly. "Had enough yet?"

"I'll never give in!" she hissed, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Oh I don't want you to give in," Reaper laughed. "I want to see you scream and writhe on the ground, overwhelmed by pain. I want to see you howl in anguish and weep in misery at what you've brought upon yourself. Because remember: This is all your doing."

He pounced on her back again, sinking his teeth into her scruff.

 _Where is he going to scratch me next?_ Silver wondered. _Head? Flanks? Shoulders? I can handle it._

"Oh I'm not going to scratch you," Reaper cackled, seeming to read her mind. Instead, he got slightly behind her, pulling her haunches up into a crouch and spreading her hind legs.

"No!" She gasped, realizing what he was about to do. She had never considered that he would actually rape her.

Fear rising in her chest, she began to squirm beneath him, but he was much stronger, and her injuries were too severe for her to escape.

"Yes," he countered, holding her down until she stopped struggling, exhausted.

"This only proves that you're cruel and evil," Silver snarled, vainly trying to find some positive in what he was about to do.

"Being a leader means you have to make hard decisions," Reaper responded simply, "like this one."

He pushed in with his hips, letting out a satisfied sigh as he forced himself inside her.

Silver finally released a shriek of agony and despair, blood dripping down her legs as Reaper penetrated her. His motions became rhythmic: Forward and back, in and out. Silver let out a small squeak each time he stopped, trying as hard as she could to block out all the sensations.

 _Focus on the pain,_ she told herself. _Pain is powerful. You're cut everywhere. Focus on that, not him._ But it was no use. No matter how hard she tried, she kept feeling him violate her with each motion of his hips as he raped her battered, bloody form for all it was worth.

It felt horrible-her innocence ripped from her like a newborn kit from its wailing mother. But that wasn't the worst part. Her body liked it now, and each of his thrusts sent a wave of pleasure running up her spine that she could barely hold in.

"Enjoying it now, are we?" Reaper taunted, letting go of her scruff and reaching his head up beside her ear. "You're good, too. Nice and tight."

He moved back to grasping her scruff, pumping faster and harder. Silver could barely take it: the pain, the false pleasure, and the shame were almost too much for her. After an uncountable amount of time, Reaper released inside her with a groan, and pulled himself out of her.

Silver slumped to the ground, stifling a whimper of humiliation. She was terrified at the thought of giving birth to his kits, ashamed that she had been raped by him, and disgusted that part of her had actually enjoyed it.

"I see I got to you," Reaper commented, grinning down at her with satisfaction in his blood-red eyes.

"You didn't get to anything," Silver protested, desperately trying not to let him see the defeated look on her face.

All he did was smile wickedly, and she knew she couldn't hide anything from him. "I'll have the guards restrain you again," he called over his shoulder as he left, "But I'm not sure there'll be a need."

He was right; all Silver wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

* * *

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw awoke to see Falconpaw sitting in front of her, gazing warmly down at her sleeping form.

"Wakey wakey," he mewed teasingly, some grittiness in his voice still remaining but having a much clearer tone.

"Falconpaw!" she exclaimed, astonished that he was so much better than he had been yesterday. "How are you even standing? Yesterday you could barely move! Don't your wounds hurt?"

"The raspberry worked really well," Falconpaw answered, beaming at her. "You're a great medicine cat!"

Grasspaw glowed internally at the compliment and at the fact that she had succeeded. "You were the one who told me what to do," she reminded him, slightly embarrassed that he was giving her all the credit.

"But you were the one who did it," he countered, taking a small step in her direction. "That can't count for nothing."

Grasspaw blushed slightly, turning away and deflecting his praise with another question. "But don't they still hurt?"

"Yes," he admitted, backing off slightly at her reaction. "They actually hurt a lot. But I wouldn't be alive to feel them if it wasn't for you."

Grasspaw looked back at him, and noticed that he was holding one of his hind legs off the ground at an odd angle. She looked at it quizzically, then remembered it had been at an awkward angle earlier, when she had put the raspberry leaves on it.

"Is your leg broken?" she whispered, scared that she wouldn't be able to heal it if it was.

"Oh," Falconpaw mewed, looking at it, then back to Grasspaw. "It's just dislocated."

"We need to heal it!" Grasspaw exclaimed, staring at him urgently.

"Okay," Falconpaw assented, lowering himself awkwardly to the ground with the dislocated leg splayed to the side.

"Place your paws on my chest," he instructed, indicating with his tail where she should stand. She did as he asked, waiting for his next command.

"Grab my leg in your teeth and pull as hard as you can," he told her, bracing himself for the coming pain. Warily, Grasspaw clamped her jaws around his leg, then yanked it to the side.

Falconpaw howled in pain, and she leapt back from him in fear that she had broken something.

"Harder!" He commanded. She bounded back to the same position, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see him in pain, and whipped her head, and his leg, backwards as hard as she could.

There was a loud pop, and another yowl of pain from Falconpaw, but they were followed by a deep sigh of relief.

"Good job," Falconpaw complimented, swiveling his leg experimentally. "It worked!"

Grasspaw exhaled deeply, her heartbeat slowing again. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead her stomach rumbled loudly. "I'd better go hunting," she suggested, rising to her paws. "You stay here; you may be better, but I want it to stay that way."

Before he could protest, she sprang out of the cave and began scenting for prey. She traversed the entire ravine, like she had when she searched for herbs, but this time she found nothing. She reached the end and turned back, frustrated.

 _There's nothing useful in this stupid gorge,_ she thought miserably. Tired and hungry, she made her way along the ravine in the opposite direction. Possibly she had missed something, or maybe there would be prey at the other end. As she sniffed the ground, futilely searching for any signs of life, she saw a small ledge on one side of the cliff.

She raised her head to see it fully, and her jaw dropped at what she found. There was a shallowly sloped path, leading all the way up to the top of the ravine, from where she and Falconpaw had originally fallen. She instantly forgot about getting prey, and sprinted back to the cave where Falconpaw was.

"Falconpaw!" she exclaimed, bursting through the entrance and skidding to a halt in front of the surprised white and brown tom.

"What did you find? Prey?"

"No," Grasspaw responded instantly, panting both from her run to the cave and her excitement. "I found a way back up, out of this ravine!"

"That's awesome!" Falconpaw purred, nudging her cheek lightly with his muzzle. "We should go up there; I bet we'll find prey there."

"Yes," Grasspaw agreed, now over her initial rush of excitement. "But you should be careful; you're still injured."

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, rising and beginning to make his way out of the cave. "Now where was this path again?"

Grasspaw bounded out in front of him, turning the way she had come in. "This way," she called over her shoulder, taking a reasonable pace along the gorge to make sure Falconpaw could keep up. The path wasn't far from the cave, and they reached it just as the sun rose over the cliff behind them.

"Here it is!" Grasspaw announced, proudly gesturing to the series of pawholds leading all the way up the rock face.

"Well, I guess I couldn't have expected a ramp," Falconpaw joked, poking her in the flank with a paw. She giggled and turned to face him.

"Well, this is what you have," she growled, forcing her voice to sound callous and unsympathetic. "So you'll just have to deal with it."

Falconpaw burst out laughing, sending Grasspaw into a fit of giggles as well. "Your angry voice is terrible," Falconpaw gasped between laughs.

"I guess I'm just not a very angry cat," Grasspaw responded, wiping the last of the mirth from her eyes. "Now that we've established that, let's get up to the top of this cursed ravine."

"Agreed."

Grasspaw took the path first, finding the best places to grip with front and back paws, and Falconpaw followed suit.

"Careful!" Grasspaw hissed as she heard a cracking noise from beneath her.

"That wasn't me," Falconpaw assured her, continuing to climb up the cliff. Grasspaw reached the top shortly, and Falconpaw made it without incident.

"Whew," Grasspaw breathed as she hauled him up onto the solid ground beside her. "We did it. Now let's look for some prey. I'm still hungry."

"So am I," Falconpaw concurred, taking a step along the ledge they were now on. "But we shouldn't split up; it's too risky."

Grasspaw nodded in agreement, padding along in the same direction as Falconpaw. She flicked her tail to indicate for him to be silent as she began scanning for any signs of food.

She lightly placed each paw down as she made her way along the top of the cliff, being very careful not to disturb any pebbles or anything else which would alert her would-be fresh-kill to her position.

She rounded a corner, head to the ground, and caught a whiff of scent, but it wasn't prey. She whipped her gaze upwards, not believing what she saw: A long way down the path in front of her were all the others. Falcon, Leaflight, Shadowedskies, and Meteorkit were all there.

She opened her mouth to call out to them, but just as she was about to speak, a deep grinding noise invaded the landscape, and the rock in front of Meteorkit began to move aside. As soon as the gap was wide enough, Meteorkit slipped through, and before Grasspaw could make a sound, all four cats had entered the cave: Reaper's cave.

"No!" Grasspaw cried, breaking into a run towards where her friends had disappeared. "They can't go in there!"

"What?" Falconpaw exclaimed, bounding around the corner in confusion. "What's going on?"

"The others just went back into Reaper's cave!" Grasspaw cried, dashing towards the opening in the cliff face. "We have to make sure they are all right!"

Falconpaw didn't think twice, sprinting right behind her as they skidded through the cave entrance.

Grasspaw came to a screeching halt as she nearly ran into another cat. She looked up, and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw who she had run into.

She barely managed to suppress a squeak of terror as Reaper's menacing red eyes shone down at her.

He grinned wickedly, advancing towards her and Falconpaw. "Where do you think you're going?"

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit scampered across the dark cavern, feeling the walls with his whiskers for the opening he knew led to the prison tunnel. He poked his head into the tunnel to scent for cats, then instantly leapt away and sprinted to the other side of the cave.

Falcon, Leaflight, and Shadowedskies wasted no time following his lead, and all four of them huddled in the darkest corner, praying Reaper wouldn't catch them. By the grace of StarClan, he didn't detect them, and instead headed to the entrance, evidently to investigate.

Meteorkit turned and nodded to Falcon and the others, heading back into the tunnel with as silent paw steps as he could muster. Cautiously, he crept along the rows of cells, scenting the air every few paces to check for either Silver or any guards that might be around.

He lifted his head suddenly as Silver's scent wafted by him. "I got it!" he whispered excitedly over his shoulder. "Silver's here!"

"That's awesome," Falcon breathed, relieved they had found her. "Just keep going and-" He broke off as loud paw steps began rapidly approaching them.

"Someone's coming!" he hissed urgently. "You two get Silver-" he indicated Meteorkit and Shadowedskies, who were in front, "Leaflight and I can deal with the guards. Go!"

Meteorkit and Shadowedskies sprinted down the tunnel, the rock cells blurring beside them as they swung their gazes around wildly in search of Silver. Meteorkit could see almost nothing in the darkness of the cave, and in his haste he slipped in a puddle. With a screech of surprise, he splashed down in a wide but shallow pool of liquid.

He was about to get up when he noticed that it was not water, but blood. He gasped in horror, scuttling away from the glistening crimson fluid to the other side of the tunnel. "That's Silver's blood!" he exclaimed, scenting the air for confirmation.

"But where is she?" Shadowedskies mewed, groping around the tunnel for the silver she-cat. A low groan rose from the direction of one of the cells, and Shadowedskies and Meteorkit bounded over. Silver was slumped on the ground in the corner, unmoving and hardly breathing.

"Oh, StarClan!" Shadowedskies breathed, feeling her chest and neck to check if she was still alive. There were countless scratches covering her entire body, and there was not a single hair on her pelt which was not drenched in blood.

"We have to get her out right now!" Meteorkit cried, attempting to lift the battered she-cat onto her paws.

Shadowedskies ducked in to help, but Meteorkit swung around, braced himself against the wall, and gave a convulsive heave. Silver was lifted off the ground and onto her shaky, blood-soaked legs.

"Thank you," she rasped, drops of blood bubbling from her mouth.

"We're going to get you out of here," Meteorkit vowed, stroking her shredded pelt with a sorrowful glint in his eyes.

"Oh, are you now?" Meteorkit whirled around to see two guards padding confidently through the second entrance to the cells. "We were here to restrain this here pathetic hunk of flesh, but looks like we'll deliver two extra presents to Lord Reaper!"

Silver whimpered and cowered behind Shadowedskies and Meteorkit.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Shadowedskies growled defiantly, unsheathing her claws. With a fearsome yowl of attack, she and Meteorkit leapt at the two guards, rage fueling their movements as they fought for their lives and Silver's.

*Leaflight's POV*

Leaflight trembled as Shadowedskies and Meteorkit left to get Silver. She was terrified of being recaptured, and with each paw step she heard from outside the tunnel, her fears grew.

Closing her eyes, she gulped them down, firmly told herself not to think about that. She was fighting for more than just herself. And Falcon had sworn to protect her. She knew he wouldn't let her down.

The guards padded around the corner in front of her, and she could not hold in a gasp of shock and terror as she saw that they were flanking Reaper himself. And what was worse: They had Grasspaw and Falconpaw by their scruffs. The guards halted, momentarily confused as they had not expected to see more cats in the tunnel.

"Go on," Reaper ordered, eyes glinting in delight as he saw Falcon and Leaflight in front of him. The guards started forward again, their prisoners hanging limply in their jaws.

"Grasspaw," Leaflight whispered, staring at the still form of the brown tabby she-cat.

Grasspaw shifted slightly, giving Leaflight an almost indiscernible wink. Leaflight sighed in relief, knowing that Grasspaw was all right. She was about to let the guards pass by when she realized that would make Reaper suspicious.

She waited until the guard was right beside her, then struck out with as much force as she could. Reaper reacted instantly, his head flicking to the side and his eyes flashing red. Leaflight's strike missed, and she and Falcon were thrown into the corner next to Reaper, impacting the wall hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs.

"I was hoping to see you again," Reaper smirked, taking a few confident steps towards her.

"And I you," Falcon retorted venomously. "Only so I could tear your pelt off and feed it to the vultures!"

With that, he launched himself at the black tom, bowling him over and landing several direct blows to his face before he was able to react. Reaper growled, throwing Falcon off of him and to the side. The sandy tom landed on his paws, snarling defiantly at his tyrannical father.

Reaper rose to his full height, leveling a deadly, hateful glare at his son. "Fine," he snorted. "Have it your way."

He leapt through the air, aiming for Falcon's head. Falcon reacted instantly, rearing up on his hind legs and swinging his front paws to slash at Reaper's face. But Reaper landed short, ducking and rolling underneath Falcon.

Falcon jumped into the air, coming down right where Reaper had been, but the black tom had already rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet. Falcon growled in annoyance, whirling around with his claws extended to rake his pelt.

Reaper ducked to avoid the blow, but it was a feint; Falcon continued the spin, leveling a brutal kick at Reaper's head with both of his hind legs. Reaper was knocked over, landing heavily next to Leaflight.

She saw her chance, and struck out towards his face with both of her front paws. Reaper deflected the blow with his front legs, throwing Leaflight off balance, then body-slammed her into the wall.

All of Leaflight's breath escaped her in a massive huff, and while she was winded, Reaper spun back around to Falcon, rising up on his hind legs and swinging his front paws down in a huge arc.

Falcon jumped aside at the last possible second, slashing his claws towards Reaper's throat. Reaper barely dodged, and Falcon's claws scored across his muzzle. With a snarl of anger, Reaper tackled the sandy brown tom, and they rolled around in a screeching, writhing ball of fur.

Leaflight slowly regained her breath, and braced herself to join the fray again. When Falcon and Reaper finally broke apart, Falcon looked worse-he had several long scratches along his flank and a torn ear.

Reaper was facing away from Leaflight, and she vaulted onto his back with a cry of attack. Reaper spun around, caught off guard by Leaflight's surprise attack. He couldn't throw her off, and she dug into his back with her claws, eliciting a howl of pain from the black tom.

In desperation, he flipped over onto his back, crushing Leaflight beneath him. But that exposed his belly, and Falcon leapt onto him, churning his claws viciously against Reaper's soft flesh. Reaper screamed, and in a burst of strength flipped himself over again, throwing leaflight onto Falcon and sending them both tumbling along the tunnel. He slunk toward them, his eyes glinting malevolently as they untangled themselves.

Leaflight crouched next to Falcon, growling defiantly at Reaper. He growled back, bending his legs in preparation to jump at them. Leaflight struck first, taking a flying leap through the air and aiming squarely for his shoulders. Reaper laughed, and time slowed down around him, his eyes glowing in their cruel crimson color.

Leaflight saw him calmly duck under her , raising a paw to push her even faster on her way. She could do nothing as he completely outplayed her, sending her far down the tunnel where she couldn't reach him.

Reaper's eyes dimmed, and events sped back up. Leaflight came down hard on the stone floor, several fox-lengths from Reaper, and watched helplessly as he charged down the brave sandy tom. Falcon raised a front paw to slash at Reaper, but the black tom was faster. He shone his eyes and swung his paw through the air, landing a devastating blow to Falcon's head. Falcon was lifted off the ground, spinning through the air before impacting the wall with a chilling thud. He crumpled to the ground, legs splayed around him, and didn't move.

"No," Leaflight gasped, staring at the horribly still body in horror and disbelief. "No!" She cried. "Falcon! Wake up! You can beat him!"

"He's dead," Reaper announced with glee, turning and advancing on the now terrified Leaflight. "And now you're all mine."

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw hung limply in the guard's jaws. She and Falconpaw had been captured by Reaper, so she was playing it safe; she knew he would have punished them more severely for resisting. They were carried into the tunnel, and the guards momentarily paused as they saw Leaflight and Falcon standing in the way.

"Go on," she heard Reaper instruct, and the guards continued down the tunnel, presumably to imprison them.

"Grasspaw," Leaflight suddenly whispered from beside her. Taking a risk, Grasspaw subtly winked to let Leaflight know she was all right. Thankfully, neither of the gray toms noticed. The guards moved quickly down the tunnel, and Grasspaw waited for her chance.

Yowls broke out from where Reaper was, and the guards both turned to see what was going on. Grasspaw instantly took advantage of their momentary confusion, twisting herself free of the guard's grip and rolling out of his reach.

"Falconpaw!" She cried. "Now!"

The brown and white tom sprang to life, kicking out at Grasspaw's guard with his hind legs while freeing himself from his own captor. Grasspaw threw herself into battle, viciously scratching the muzzle of the guard who had held her. He let out a deep growl and threw her off, slamming a paw down on top of her.

Rather than being crushed by his blow, Grasspaw rolled with it, throwing the off-balance gray tom onto the ground and pouncing on his stomach. With a snarl fierce enough to rival that of any warrior, she shredded his belly with her hind paws, snapping at his writhing shoulders with savage bites.

Crying out in pain, the guard flipped himself over and dislodged Grasspaw. She rolled once on the ground, then instantly sprang back up, ready for another round of sparring. Glancing over at Falconpaw, she saw he was doing well; he had his guard in a headlock while churning his rear paws on the gray tom's back.

In her moment of distraction, the other guard struck. He bowled Grasspaw over, pinning her down and tearing into her shoulders with his claws. Grasspaw gritted her teeth, heaving the guard off of her and standing back up with a snarl. She threw a sweeping feint towards the guard's head, leaping gracefully onto his back when he ducked.

With a grunt of surprise, he reared up onto his hind legs in an attempt to shake Grasspaw loose, but she held fast to his shoulders. As the gray tom dropped back down on all fours, Grasspaw shoved his face into the ground. Without hesitation, she sank her teeth into his neck, delivering the killing bite.

As she released the limp body and spat out the blood, she heard Falconpaw let out a screech of fear. She whirled around and, to her horror, saw the second guard with his teeth poised to tear out Falconpaw's throat.

"No!" Grasspaw screamed. "Falconpaw!"

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit flew through the air, slashing wildly at the guard's face. The guard chuckled at the tiny blows, raising a huge paw to bat Meteorkit away. The impact send the little kit flying, but he expertly spun through the air to vault off the wall.

The guard let out a screech of surprise as Meteorkit leapt into his back and began shredding his pelt with tiny, thorn-sharp claws. The gray tom shook his back vigorously in an attempt to dislodge him, but Meteorkit clamped his jaws down on the guard's scruff, causing him to howl in pain. He then hopped onto the tom's head, scratching his forehead and biting his ears.

In a last-ditch effort, the guard rolled over, catching Meteorkit by surprise and crushing the kit beneath him. All of Meteorkit's breath was knocked out of him as the massive guard landed on top of him with all his force.

The guard swiftly rose to his paws as Meteorkit gasped for breath. He was about to get back up when the guard rushed forward, snatching him up by the neck.

The guard shook his head back and forth vigorously, flinging Meteorkit around like a piece of prey and tearing the skin on his neck.

"Help!" Meteorkit squealed. "Shadowedskies!"

*Shadowedskies' POV*

The guard sidestepped as Shadowedskies leapt at him, reaching out a paw to swipe at her face. She dodged his strike, adjusting her landing and spinning around with a growl. He reared up on his hind legs to pounce on her, but she rolled away at the last second, causing his paws to come down hard on the ground.

Before he had time to react, she bowled him over, landing on top of his belly and churning her claws against the soft flesh. He grunted in pain, reaching his hind legs up to shove her off of him. She had underestimated his strength, and was thrown to the side, landing on her flank with a painful thud.

The guard leapt to his feet, charging at her with claws extended and a snarl on his face. Still reeling from the impact, Shadowedskies stood up shakily and tried to avoid the blow, but the guards claws scored down her side, eliciting a small hiss of pain from her mouth.

As the guard turned around to face her again, she launched herself into the air, landing on his back with enough force to send him crumpling to the ground. He tried to roll, but she kept him pinned in place and began slashing at his face. She landed strike after strike on his muzzle, sending blood splattering onto the floor.

He cried out, shoving her off of him and onto her back in a burst of strength. He flipped over onto his feet and launched himself at her, swinging his front paws to hit her with a massive blow. Shadowedskies was faster, and she held up her claws right where his throat would be.

He landed on her claws with a sickening squelch, blood oozing from the puncture wounds in his neck, and dropped to the ground. He took a few gurgling breaths as Shadowedskies got back up, but they faded as the light died from his eyes.

She basked in the satisfaction for a moment, but her triumph was shattered by Meteorkit crying out from behind her. "Help! Shadowedskies!"

She whirled around, fear glinting in her eyes as she saw Meteorkit being ruthlessly whipped around by the guard. He caught her eye and, with an evil smirk, let go.

"No!" Shadowedskies screamed, leaping forward to try to catch him, but it was too late.

She slid to a halt, watching helplessly as Meteorkit sailed through the air, impacting the wall with a horrifying crunch. His body slid to the ground, leaving a sickening bloody smear on the wall.

"Meteorkit," Shadowedskies whimpered, taking a single, despairing step towards the tiny, broken body. "No!"

She whipped around to face the guard, venom glinting in her eyes and her vision blurring into a murderous shade of red. "I'll kill you," she seethed, and sprang onto him with a thunderous yowl. He ducked instantly, and thrusted upwards with his jaws.

Shadowedskies' yowl broke off into a gurgle, and her eyes widened as the guard's teeth pierced her throat. Her limbs went numb and she slumped to the ground, her vision dissolving and the life fading from her body.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw looked on in horror as the guard sank his teeth into Falconpaw's neck and the brown and white tom went limp. He dropped the motionless apprentice and turned slowly to face Grasspaw, blood dripping from his fangs. Blinded by grief and rage, Grasspaw threw herself onto the guard, raining wild blows onto his head with her flailing paws.

"You killed him!" She howled, heaving the guard onto his back and pinning him down by the throat.

"Only… doing my job," he coughed with an indifferent shrug. Grasspaw let out an agonized screech, then raised her claws for a final strike. She plunged them into his neck, tearing into his throat, and sliced him open down to his stomach with one smooth motion.

She stepped back, watching with pure hatred as he convulsed on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds. He gave one last jerk, and was still. Grasspaw stood there for a couple moments, mind whirling at what had just happened, then she glanced over to Falconpaw with a fresh wave of despair.

"Oh Falconpaw!" She cried, rushing over to his lifeless form with tears brimming in her eyes. She buried her muzzle in his shoulder, gulping down the sobs rising from her chest.

"Falconpaw," she moaned, her voice trembling with emotion. "Falconpaw, please! I can't lose you! Not again…"

Suddenly he stirred, and his eyes flicked open. "Oh!" Grasspaw exclaimed, lunging forward to nuzzle his cheek intensely. "Oh Falconpaw! You're all right! Thank StarClan!"

"Thank the guard's shoddy bitework, you mean," Falconpaw jested weakly, vainly trying to push her away. "He missed the jugular. What a klutz."

Grasspaw giggled, half at his jibes, and half giddy with relief. She helped him to his paws, pressing her side to his. "I'm just happy you're okay."

"Me too," he purred. "Now let's go find Shadowedskies and Meteorkit."

*Meteorkit's POV*

Meteorkit opened his eyes with a low groan. _What happened to me?_ He looked down at his body and gasped in horror; his chest was crushed and two of his legs were broken. The pain rushed through him with a jolt, and he bit back a scream of agony as it felt like his body was on fire.

But there was another sensation-a warm glow that seemed to be overtaking the pain and slowly healing him. He looked down again, and this time exhaled in wonder. His pelt was glowing softly, and his injuries were healing themselves. A few moments later, his legs righted themselves and the last of the pain disappeared.

Awestruck, he slowly got to his paws, testing out each leg and marveling at how they had healed. Suddenly, he remembered. _Shadowedskies!_

He whirled around, only to see her throat torn out by the guard.

"No!" He shrieked as she crumpled to the ground. He felt energy building inside him, and leapt into the air with a screech of attack. He flew down the tunnel, landing in front of the stunned guard. The energy reached a climax, and he swiped out with a paw, releasing it all in one burst.

A fireball erupted from his paw, blasting the guard to ashes and scorching the wall. The force of it sent Meteorkit flying back down the tunnel, and the energy petered out as the fire dissipated. He slowly rose from the ground, panting from the exhaustion of what he had just done.

He padded over to Shadowedskies' body, salty droplets running from his eyes.

"No," he breathed, stumbling over to stand beside her. "No, Shadowedskies, you can't go! You saved me, took on both guards, and taught me so much! Please! I need you!"

His head dropped and his eyes fluttered shut, the acrid sting of his tears spreading down his face. Through his grief, he failed to notice the glow coming from his paws and flowing into Shadowedskies' form.

"No!" He wailed, throwing his head back with his eyes still closed. As his anguish peaked, all his remaining energy exploded out from his body in a brilliant ring of light. The cave shook and the ceiling began to collapse, boulders and chunks of rock raining down around him.

Terrified, he cowered beside Shadowedskies, covering his ears with his paws and waiting for the cave-in to be over. Eventually, the rumbling stopped, and Meteorkit cautiously opened his eyes.

The entire tunnel had been obliterated, and rubble covered every surface except a small ring around Shadowedskies and himself. As he was gaping at the devastation he had caused, Shadowedskies shifted beneath him.

"What in StarClan happened?" She groaned, weakly lifting her head to see what was going on. "And why are you sitting on me?"

Meteorkit screamed in astonishment and joy, leaping off of Shadowedskies' chest and covering her muzzle with grateful licks.

"Oh, StarClan!" He exclaimed, embracing her head and gripping it tightly with his tiny paws. "You're alive!"

"Yeah," Shadowedskies grunted cynically. "How does that work?"

"I, uh…" Meteorkit began, trying to think of how to explain. "I kind of saved you by magic."

"What?" Shadowedskies exploded, shooting to her paws in astonishment.

"I don't know how," Meteorkit continued, "But I touched you and then I was sad you were dead so I kind of exploded and the cave blew up and then you were alive again."

Shadowedskies shook her head a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating or anything, then stared at Meteorkit with a newfound sense of awe and respect. "You saved my life," she mewed, taking a step towards him and bowing her head slightly. "I don't care how you did it. Thank you."

"I-It was nothing,"Meteorkit stammered, turning his head away with a slight blush, "But you're welcome."

Shadowedskies nodded and went back to looking around at the destroyed cave. "Where's Silver?" She gasped, glancing around the rubble in frantic motions. Meteorkit gulped, his heart thumping again. _What if I killed her?_

He was about to begin racing around to try to find her when one of the piled of rocks shifted and a slightly battered but alive Silver emerged.

"Silver!" Meteorkit cried, rushing to her and nuzzling her chest. "You're okay! Now we can save you."

Silver simply nodded in assent, her tail and head drooping in evident exhaustion.

"Wait!" Shadowedskies interjected. "Surely we should make sure the others are all right!"

"Oh yes!" Meteorkit exclaimed. However, a few quick looks at his surroundings showed that they were completely sealed in except for a hole which had opened up in the ceiling.

"We're trapped," Meteorkit sighed despondently, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "There's no way to get to them."

"Hold on," Shadowedskies said, inspecting a small gap near the top of the pile of rocks. "Could you fit through here?"

Meteorkit shot upright, staring at the gap for a few moments before brightening up.

"Yes!" He beamed. He leapt onto the pile, climbing carefully up to the hole. "I'm going through," he announced. "I'll be back with everyone else!"

He crawled through the hole, emerging on top of the rocks on the other side. "Grasspaw?" He called. "Falconpaw? Anyone?"

*Leaflight's POV*

"No," Leaflight whimpered, retreating into a corner in terror. "Please don't! Or at least make it… m-make it a dream!"

"Oh but that would ruin all the fun," Reaper smirked, taking a few paw steps towards her. "It's more satisfying when it's real."

"Please!" Leaflight wailed, shrinking even further into the corner. "I'll do anything, just don't… Don't rape me!"

"Hmm," Reaper mused. "Anything, you say." He placed his paw on his chin for a brief moment, brow furrowing as if in deep thought, then jumped up with a cruel glint of epiphany in his pulsating red eyes.

"Aha!" He cried with glee. "I know what you'll have to do!"

"W-what is it?" Leaflight stammered, almost more afraid of what she might have agreed to do than what he had been going to do.

"Ooh," Reaper coped, rubbing his paws together. "I don't think you're going to like it, but that'll just make it better. "I won't rape you… as long as you become my slave for the rest of your life.

"No!" Leaflight screamed, tears bursting from her eyes and streaming down her face. "You can't…" she hiccuped, "I won't… I didn't mean to… I don't want to... Please!"

"Please will get you nowhere, I'm afraid," Reaper crooned, closing the distance between them until his nose was touching her tear-soaked muzzle.

"You're going to have my kits," he growled, seizing her haunches and pulling her around and into a crouch, "and you're going to love every bit of it."

Leaflight clawed at him, vainly trying to break free, but he easily subdued her and climbed onto her back.

"No!" She wept, face pressed to the ground in a position of utter shame and submission. "No, please! Please no! No!"

"No such luck," Reaper whispered, reaching down to grab her scruff in his teeth as he prepared to destroy her innocence. "Now, let's begin."

Just as he said this, a rustling noise came from somewhere down the tunnel. Reaper ignored it but Leaflight, through her blurry, watering eyes, glanced over to see what it was. To her disbelief, it was Falcon, rising to his paws and glaring at Reaper with enough power to make Leaflight shiver.

"Don't touch her!" He yowled, launching himself across the cave and knocking Reaper off of her with one blow.

"You foul-" he slashed Reaper's face- "slimy-" he gouged Reapers chest- "disgusting-" he clawed Reaper's stomach- "son of a vixen!" He whipped his paw across Reaper's throat, slicing through the flesh like it was rotten prey and flinging blood across the cave.

He began ripping apart Reaper's body, accentuating each strike with a curse: "Stupid, cowardly, filthy, evil, detestable badger spawn!"

Leaflight, making a futile attempt to brush away her still-flowing tears, went over to him. "Falcon," she mewed quietly. "Falcon. It's done. It's over. He's dead."

"Good," Falcon huffed, turning back to Leaflight with the glow of triumph in his gaze. "Mangy, good-for-nothing fox-heart deserved it."

"How are you alive?" Leaflight breathed, staring at him with a mixture of gratitude and awe. "Oh he just knocked me out," he explained nonchalantly.

"But how… Falcon, you-" Leaflight broke off, choking up with emotion. "You saved me. He was about to…" She gulped, the experience still traumatizingly fresh in her mind. "But you saved me. I can't… I don't… How can I possibly thank you?"

"You don't have to," Falcon murmured, reaching out and pulling her close. "You're such a beautiful, wonderful cat, Leaflight. You deserve infinitely more than him-than his kits. When you do take a mate, you deserve the best tom in the world. I know I could never dream of being that tom, but I promise, I'll always stay with you."

"No," Leaflight whispered, almost too quiet to be heard.

"What?" Falcon exclaimed, taking a step back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Leaflight began, trailing off with a blush. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to look him in the eye, and continued. "I think you could be that tom. You're brave, daring, strong… kind. Would you like to… go on a date? Sometime? Like, go hunting or something?"

Falcon's jaw dropped and his eyes shot open in astonishment. He sat there for several long seconds, just staring as if he simply couldn't comprehend what she had just said. "You…" he gaped, "You… You want me… to go on a date. With you."

"Yes," Leaflight purred, leaning forward and licking his muzzle in affection. "Yes, you silly furball! I want to go on a date with you!"

"I…" Falcon stammered, "I accept."

Leaflight opened her mouth to speak, but just then a huge rumble sounded throughout the cave. The ground shook, and boulders began to detach themselves from the ceiling and crash to the floor beside her.

"What's going on?" Leaflight cried, pressing her side to Falcon's in fear.

"I don't know," he responded grimly, "but it's not good."

The rumbling reached a climax, and dust billowed through the tunnel. Leaflight's eyes snapped shut and she covered her mouth with her tail, coughing. As the dust began to clear, all the noises and shaking ceased, and Leaflight could see a bit through the haze.

As she squinted down the tunnel, she saw that huge piles of rubble lay all around, blocking the way they had planned on going.

"The cave collapsed," she gasped, astonished at the power of whatever had caused this. "How?"

"I don't know that either," Falcon breathed, looking over at her with the same expression of surprise. "But we should make sure the others are okay."

"Of course," Leaflight agreed. "Let's go."

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw padded along the tunnel for a few paces, Falconpaw leaning quite heavily on her shoulder. Falconpaw stumbled, and Grasspaw instantly righted him with a quick nudge of her shoulder.

"You're not really okay, Falconpaw," she worried, looking him in the eye with an expression of concern. "You can barely walk."

"I'm fine," he grunted, pulling away from her and attempting to walk ahead on his own. Grasspaw hurried forward beside him as he limped a few paces before his legs gave out and hie collapsed onto the ground.

"No you're not," Grasspaw insisted, "And you just proved it."

She came around in front of him, crouching down to inspect the bite on his throat. It may have missed his jugular vein, but it was still bleeding a lot, and looked painful.

"That wound looks bad," Grasspaw breathed, stroking his cheek lightly with a paw. "You shouldn't stress it. Just stay here and-" She broke off as she heard a loud rushing noise from down the tunnel.

She whirled around and gasped as she saw a flash of fiery light. "Holy StarClan!" She exclaimed. "Meteorkit!"

"What?" Falconpaw questioned. "Meteorkit?"

Grasspaw didn't have time to answer, as a second explosion rocked the cave, blinding her and Falconpaw for a split second. Debris rained down from above, and Grasspaw didn't even think twice as she threw herself on top of Falconpaw, shielding as much of his body as she could with her own. She shut her eyes, holding her breath as long as she could against the rushing dust.

Slowly, the shaking stopped and a few last rocks landed on the ground beside her. Cautiously, she cracked open both eyes to make sure nothing else was about to collapse. All seemed well, and she carefully got down from on top of Falconpaw.

"Oh no," she breathed, staring at the utter destruction before her. All around were piles of rubble and destroyed stone, and the path ahead was completely obstructed by what was left of the collapsed ceiling. "What will we do?"

Falconpaw didn't need an answer for that, as Meteorkit emerged from a small gap in the top of one of the rock piles. "Grasspaw? Falconpaw? Anyone?"

"We're here!" Grasspaw and Falconpaw cried simultaneously, Grasspaw bounding over to Meteorkit.

"You're alive," he mewed, touching her nose lightly, "But where's Falconpaw?"

"He's injured," Grasspaw replied, a hint of worry in her mew, "But he'll be okay. He can't really walk, though."

"You can carry him, I guess," Meteorkit suggested. "But come through here. There's a way out!"

"Awesome!" Grasspaw exclaimed. "By the way," she continued. "What happened?"

"Umm," Meteorkit mumbled, somewhat uncomfortable, "I thought Shadowedskies was dead… well, she was… So I exploded the cave. But then I healed her!" He brightened as he finished speaking. "She and Silver are both fine!"

Grasspaw nodded, slightly amazed by his story. She had known he had powers, but not that they were this strong.

"I'll go get Falconpaw," she called over her shoulder, turning and bounding back to the brown and white tom.

"Come on!" She encouraged, pushing Falconpaw gently to his feet. "Meteorkit has a way out!"

"Okay," Falconpaw sighed, exhaustedly placing one paw in front of the other as he slowly made his way to the gap in the rock pile. Grasspaw got behind him, carefully supporting him on her shoulder as he climbed the pile. He made it to the gap and squeezed his way through without too much difficulty.

Grasspaw was about to follow when she heard rocks clattering behind her. She whipped around to see who it was, and her eyes lit up when she saw it was Falcon and Leaflight.

"Yay!" She cheered, jumping up and down a couple times. "We're all here! Meteorkit found a way out, come on!"

Leaflight and Falcon glanced at each other, then bounded up to where Grasspaw was. She slipped through the gap, and they followed right behind her.

"The exit's this way," Meteorkit announced once they had all made it through. He stood at the top of one of the piles and indicated a small hole which had opened up in the ceiling. It was just a tail-length above where he was standing, and easy to reach with a small jump. "Let's go."

Meteorkit bunched his legs and leapt onto the ledge beneath the hole, quickly padding outside. Shadowedskies followed him, helping Silver along carefully.

Silver almost didn't make the jump, but a quick boost from Shadowedskies righted her and she scrabbled up beside Meteorkit, Shadowedskies following right after.

Leaflight and Falcon climbed out together, a new bond seeming to have formed between them, and then it was Grasspaw and Falconpaw's turn. She nodded to him to let him know he could go first.

He padded carefully to the top of the rock pile and made a surprisingly steady jump onto the ledge. Grasspaw got up behind him and breathed a huge sigh of relief. They had finally escaped Reaper.

"Come on," Shadowedskies instructed, taking the lead again. "Let's find a place to sleep."

*Mystery POV*

As I crest the slope, each step sending a jolt of pain through my body, a beautiful sight is revealed to me. Mountains extend in all directions as far as the eye can see. Snow covers their peaks like a white pelt covers the prettiest she-cat.

And in front of me, there is the stone valley, the only image I could remember.

Suddenly, my mind explodes. Ideas rush through my consciousness: Memories, names, faces, scents. It is too much to process.

I crouch down, clapping my paws over my head to try to lessen the torrent, but to no avail. Images keep rushing past my sight faster than I can even comprehend.

But one thing begins to stick out amongst the others. One vital detail shows itself, and I take it in. My name; my identity; my life all in a single word. I know who I am now.

I am Redpaw.

 **And with that bombshell, I will conclude this chapter of The Meteor Prophecy.**

 **I'm fairly certain I won't need any QOTDs for this one. Just do what you do. Review away.**


	22. Chapter 21

**OMG I'M BACK!**

 **So sorry I just kind of disappeared but it was as unexpected for me as it was for you I can assure you.**

 **It's been FAR FAR too long but school and stuff kind of happened. I'm not sure how consistently I can update/be on from now on but I certainly won't be disappearing again.**

 **No time for RRs i just need to get this thing published.**

 ***NOTE: Small scene of seduction in this one but no rape! (applause)*  
Also, this scene was admittedly heavily inspired by one in Their Journey by Snarksadoodle (amazing story, check it out!)  
s/11012912/1/Their-Journey**

 **Disclaimer: you all know the drill XD I don't own Warriors or anything.**

Chapter 21: Onwards

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw opened her eyes to a dark world obscured by mist.

 _This isn't the cave we slept in,_ she thought, blinking a couple times in confusion. But as she blinked, the mist faded away, and she saw a brightly lit forest in the middle of greenleaf, the trees swaying serenely in an afternoon breeze. _Oh. It's a dream._

She glanced around the scene, stopping when she saw two cats in the distance, walking side by side. Curious, she leaned her head forward to see who they were, and the dream shifted instantly so she was right beside the two cats.

She gasped in surprise as she saw that it was Falconpaw and herself, walking together and talking like best friends. _No,_ she realized, shocked. _More than friends. We're… Mates?_

Again the dream shifted, this time to a dimly lit clearing near the edge of the forest. The dream Grasspaw approached Falconpaw, a strangely naughty glint in her eyes that set Grasspaw on edge. Falconpaw responded with a smirk, batting playfully at the Grasspaw in the dream. _No,_ Grasspaw gasped internally, knowing exactly where this was going. _No! I would never…_ But the dream went on.

Grasspaw saw herself lay down on the grass, purring seductively at the approaching Falconpaw. The brown and white tom stalked her slowly, growling provocatively and teasing her with a paw.

"Just do it," the dream version of Grasspaw groaned, pawing at the air near Falconpaw impatiently. "You know you want me."

"I do," Falconpaw confessed, drawing closer to her. "But first," he smirked, "I need you to beg."

"Oh, Falconpaw," sighed Grasspaw, falling backwards onto the ground. "I need you, Falconpaw! I love you! I need to feel your love…" She faltered, reaching up and drawing his head in close with a paw. "Falconpaw," she murmured, "I want your kits."

"Very well," he purred. "If you insist…"

Grasspaw flipped over, pressing her chest to the ground and raising her haunches in a crouch. Falconpaw stalked slowly around her until he stood right behind the brown tabby she-cat. Grasspaw growled in impatience, pawing at the ground and waggling her hips anxiously. Chuckling slightly, Falconpaw slunk forward and positioned himself over her, latching onto her shoulders with his front paws.

"Ooh baby," Falconpaw crooned, massaging her shoulders gently as he bent down to grab her scruff in his teeth. "Let's get this going, shall we?"

"Oh yes," groaned Grasspaw, arching her back at the wonderful feeling.

 _No! I can't watch this! I don't even like him in that way!_ Grasspaw averted her eyes, disgusted by the open display of lust. She slapped her paws over her ears in an attempt to block out the aroused moans of her dream self and the passionate coos of Falconpaw and herself, but to no avail. The sensuous noises made their way into her ears, filling her mind with sickening images of the scene before her. _No! Why am I seeing this?_

The moans slowly faded into mewls, and Grasspaw's mental images were gone. Cautiously, she opened one eye, gasping at what she saw.

In front of her was a slightly older Grasspaw, nursing four adorable kits. Falconpaw, also older, looked on with pride and limitless affection. _I don't want this!_ Grasspaw protested. She had to admit, however, that the kits were lovely.

"They're beautiful," The dream Grasspaw purred, looking up at Falconpaw with a glowing expression of love. "Don't you think so?"

"They're perfect," he purred, leaning forward to nuzzle her deeply on the cheek. "Just like you." Both Grasspaws blushed at the comment, and at last the dream began to dissolve. The image disappeared, replaced with empty blackness, and Grasspaw opened her eyes to the pale light of dawn filling the cave in which she had slept.

She shifted her gaze to the ground beside her, recoiling as she saw Falconpaw sleeping right next to her. She leapt up with a yelp, still filled with disgust at what she had seen in her dream. Falconpaw awoke instantly, startled by the sudden noise.

"Grasspaw," he mumbled, blinking slowly at the brown tabby she-cat. "What's wrong?"

"St-stay back," Grasspaw stammered, conflicting emotions in her mind jumbling her speech.

"Grasspaw?!" Falconpaw exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. She jerked away from him again, wavering at the entrance to the cave and casting frightful glances at the brown and white tom.

"I don't want you," she muttered, taking another unsteady step away from her friend. "Leave me alone…"

"Grasspaw…" Falconpaw took a small step forward, and her eyes shot wide open in terror. "No!" She shrieked, whirling around and fleeing the oppressive cave. "I want Redpaw…" her voice echoed off of the ravine walls as she flew along the path and away from him.

Grasspaw ran as far as she could, finally collapsing at the edge of a cliff with the dawn fog rising before her. She gagged again, closing her eyes and focusing her willpower on stopping the flood of images coursing through her mind. At last she managed to subdue the lust-filled scenes, and with a sigh, she opened her eyes again.

 _I do like him,_ she thought sadly. _He's a good friend… but just that: a friend. Oh, why did Redpaw have to die?_

*Falconpaw's POV*

"What in StarClan's name is going on?" Shadowedskies hissed, pushing herself into a sitting position with her front paws and blinking the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know," Falconpaw sighed, his confused yellow eyes finding their way to those of the black she-cat. "Grasspaw woke up, and she was terrified of me… Then she ran off… I didn't do anything, did I?"

"No," Shadowedskies replied tentatively. "At least not that I know of. Maybe she had a nightmare. StarClan knows she's got lots of material."

"Yeah," Falconpaw agreed, some of his confusion and worry put to rest. "But shy was she afraid of me? If she had a nightmare, surely it would have been about Reaper, right?"

"I'm not sure," Shadowedskies responded grimly. "Nightmares can take many forms." She thought for a moment, then came in again with a brighter tone. "Maybe you should go talk to her. She's a rational cat; surely she'll get over it. Besides, you two are pretty close friends."

"We used to be," Falconpaw lamented, his earlier confusion replaced with sorrow and regret. "But ever since Redpaw died… She's been getting farther and farther away…"

"You can still talk to her," Shadowedskies encouraged, delicately placing her paw on his.

Falconpaw turned his head slowly, the glistening beginnings of tears quivering in his eyes.

"You can't help her with her troubles if you don't know what they are," Shadowedskies continued, looking into his eyes with a firm, almost plaintive gaze. "And you can't find out what they are if you never ask."

He didn't respond, only turning away and withdrawing his forepaw from beneath hers. "In your own time," she murmured, padding away to see Meteorkit, Falcon, and Silver. "In your own time."

 _She'll never talk to me,_ Falconpaw brooded, resting his head on his paws with a quiet sigh. _And even if she did, what would I say? She wouldn't look at me… She didn't even want to be near me… All she wants is Redpaw._

His eyes slowly closed, his mind sinking into a deep state of questioning. As he rolled over the events of the past minutes in his head, he suddenly realized how much danger Grasspaw could be in. Without a second thought, he leapt to his paws and raced out of the cave.

For a second as he sprinted from the stone entrance, the brown and white tom hesitated, wondering if the others would be worried about him. _Shadowedskies´ll understand,_ he affirmed, and sped on in the direction Grasspaw had feverishly stumbled.

As he followed what he hoped was the path she had taken, he came across an impossible choice: Three paths before him, each equally possible to be right or wrong. Frantically, he began searching each for any scent of his friend, but his instinct told him the rocks would catch almost none of it. He was right: all he could smell was bare stone and the last fading wisps of smoky morning mist.

"No," he whispered, small bubbles of fear and despair beginning to rise in his chest. "There's got to be some way to find her!"

 _Wait,_ he gasped internally. _What if you thought like her? She was scared of you. Which path would you take? She'd want to avoid that one, right?_

The thought made him cringe, but the brown and white tom knew it was true. He glanced at them again. The middle path seemed very safe to Falconpaw, as it was wide and flat. It also avoided cliffs, instead entering into a shallow valley up ahead. _So not that one, then._

But he couldn't think of a way to distinguish the other two. The path to the left led up a winding mountainside, curving out of sight only a few fox-lengths along. Its counterpart to the right did just the opposite: it meandered down a moderately steep slope, but also disappeared behind a large clump of bushes and rocks.

 _What else was she thinking about?_ He groaned. _What could have made her decide one way or the other?_ Falconpaw sat on his haunches, sighing deeply as he tried to imagine himself in Grasspaw's situation. Then the answer came to him, a foxy russet image leaping into his mind. _Redpaw. She was thinking about Redpaw._

He reopened his eyes, taking another glance at the paths. The answer was obvious: the cliff-edge path was almost identical to the last place she had seen the red-furred tom. Taking a deep breath to suppress his trepidation, Falconpaw turned and started up the rocky slope.

As he climbed, he couldn't help but sink into thought. He ruminated on the events of the past few days: their capture by Reaper, their escape, their rescue of Silver. He suddenly began to realize just how close each of them had come, multiple times, to losing everything. _Like Redpaw did._

The thought brought the beginnings of tears to the brown and white tom's eyes; the russet-furred apprentice had been his first real friend. Thinking back on it, he was shocked at the rawness of that wound. _It must have been devastating for Grasspaw. She knew him for almost twice as long as me, and they were closer than any couple…_

The thought of Grasspaw's loss combined with his own sorrow brought the tom's emotions to the brink; a single orb of warm, brackish liquid slid from his eye, making its way to the end of his nose.

 _Move on,_ he urged himself. _Focus on your goal, now: Find Grasspaw._ Falconpaw went on stoically for a few more steps with a blank mind, but soon enough his thoughts landed on how far he now was from his home.

He suddenly realized it had been five days since they left… _No, that couldn't be right. It had been six, hadn't it?_ The brown and white tom had lost his sense of time days ago, failing to recall how long he had been away from his home.

 _Where even is home?_ He thought numbly, taking a glance in the direction from which their ragtag group had come. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach: All he could see was the mountains and cliffs, and there wasn't an inkling of anything he could call home.

Stones crumbled beneath his paws, jolting the tom back to reality. He barely suppressed a squeal of terror as his front paws scrabbled for a hold at the edge of another gorge, the cascade of rocks nearly taking him over the brink. After a few moments of near panic, he managed to return to solid ground, breathing a sigh of relief as his racing heart slowed.

"Falconpaw?" The call surprised him, but as he whipped his head around to see its origin, he recognized the familiar face of his best living friend.

"Grasspaw!" He exclaimed, leaping up to the platform upon which she sat. "Are you okay? I looked everywhere for you… what happened back there?"

Grasspaw blinked, breathing a deep sigh and motioning slowly for him to sit beside her. "I had a dream," she began, turning to gaze blankly into the distance as Falconpaw lay down next to her.

"It started with me and you… We were walking together in the forest, just talking to each other. But the way we talked, and the things we said to each other… We were mates."

Falconpaw let out a small gasp of surprise; he had not expected her dream to take this kind of a turn. Grasspaw, hearing his gasp, nodded in solidarity.

"Yeah, I know. And it only gets worse: next…" Grasspaw broke off, staring at the ground as she shuddered in disgust and even shame. "Next, I saw… You and I, we were…" Grasspaw, still having trouble getting the words out, took a deep breath to compose herself and tried one last time. "We were mating. We were in a clearing… I was lying on the ground, purring, seducing you… And you, you came in and…"

Grasspaw couldn't bring herself to describe what happened next, but there was no need-Falconpaw had already leapt back in revulsion, both at the scene Grasspaw described, and what she must have felt seeing it. He could barely contain the wave of nausea that had rushed over him as the events of Grasspaw's dream played out. At last, with a few gulping breaths, the brown and white tom was able to soothe his churning stomach enough to return to her side to finish the story.

"What…" Falconpaw began, pausing to lick some of the dry taste from his mouth, "What happened next?"

Grasspaw let out another sigh, turning to look directly at him and letting a tiny spark of wistfulness creep into her eyes. "I was in the nursery; you were there too, and I saw our kits."

Falconpaw's eyebrows again rose in surprise, but this time there was no disgust or revulsion present in his emotions.

"They were beautiful," Grasspaw continued, "but… I don't want that with you, Falconpaw. I've always loved Redpaw, and now that he's…" Grasspaw choked up, the beginnings of tears now quivering in her eyes. "He's dead… I don't love you, Falconpaw, and I wanted him back more than ever. But when I saw you, all I saw was the dream you, advancing on me, and me liking it… That's why I ran away."

Falconpaw gulped, trying to take it all in. All that emotion, all that pain… he had no problem seeing why she snapped. He opened his mouth, preparing to respond, but Grasspaw began to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Falconpaw. I don't hate you; you're a great friend, and I couldn't live without you, but the dream, and the reminder that Redpaw was… gone, that was just-"

"Look," Falconpaw interjected. "I understand. Losing Redpaw was hard, and all the whirling emotions you had to deal with made it that much harder. I don't blame you at all for running away. In fact, I have to tell you something. At first, before we really got to know each other-and before we went on this mission-I actually was a bit lusty for you. You're a beautiful cat, Grasspaw, there's no denying it, and I wanted to be your mate. But now, I don't have those feelings anymore. I know you will always love Redpaw, even though he's gone, and I accept that. I'm happy to be just your friend. And remember: No matter what, I'll be here for you."

Tears overcame Grasspaw, and her head slid down to rest upon Falconpaw's shoulder, the warm liquid lightly glistening as it seeped between the hairs of his pelt.

"It's okay," he murmured, laying his head lower to rest above hers. "You don't have to act fine now; I know you aren't. But you will be. Eventually."

Grasspaw could only nod, tears still streaming down her face from her broken yet beautiful burnished copper eyes. They shared the moment, side by side, friend by friend, heart by heart, watching dawn roll over the sky.

*Grasspaw's POV*

Grasspaw's tears slowly faded, along with the dark mist of the night, evaporating peacefully in the gilded light of the ever-rising sun.

"Thank you," she managed to breathe, lifting her head long enough to take a glance at the face of the tom supporting her. "I'd be… falling apart without you."

"I'm happy to be your rock," Falconpaw whispered in response, lifting his own head to meet her brief gaze. "No pun intended. Anything to make you happy."

Grasspaw didn't know how to respond, instead rising to her feet to stretch and absorb the newfound warmth.

"We should head back," she suggested after a few moments, turning to look back at the path. "The others will probably be waiting."

"You're right," Falconpaw responded, also pulling himself to his feet. "We should make sure they're doing all right and start to plan what to do next." He moved up beside her and they began the walk back to the cave.

When they arrived, the rest of the group were sharing a massive blackbird between them, freshly caught by the look and the smell.

"Wow," Grasspaw exclaimed. "Food!"

"I know," Leaflight responded, turning to look at the returned apprentices. "We went hunting while you were gone. Well, not all of us - Falcon stayed back to watch Silver. Want some?"

Grasspaw didn't bother answering and simply bounded over, eagerly sinking her teeth into the prey. As she did so, she turned to look at Silver, who was languishing in the corner, silent and still.

"Eat some food," Shadowedskies grunted, shooting a glance at the disheveled she-cat. "You need your strength back."

"I'm not hungry," Silver muttered, her lips barely shifting to form the words.

"Eat," Shadowedskies pushed, moving over to nudge Silver's shoulder. "You need the food." Silver's only reaction was to loll her head, her eyes staring lifelessly at the ground.

"Ugh," Shadowedskies groaned, tearing off a piece of the bird and tossing it at the other she-cat's feet. "Eat! You have wounds all over your body that need to heal, you need energy, you need food."

"I'm fine…" Silver mumbled.

"I don't think fine is an adjective any of us should be using to describe ourselves about now," Shadowedskies responded wryly. "Least of all you. Hungry or not, please, eat."

Silver grumbled something incoherent and stiffly reached down to nibble at the morsel of meat.

"A start," Shadowedskies sighed.

"What are we going to do next?" Falconpaw mewed, having finished his own portion of the meal. "We're finally through with R- the Shifters, now we should continue the quest, right?"

"I suppose so," Shadowedskies concurred. "It is what we came here to do, we'd better do it."

"But where do we go?" Leaflight asked. "I'm not sure which direction we were headed anymore, after escaping that cave and all."

"I am," Falcon spoke up. "R- The Shifters specifically chose the cave spot to be able to intercept cats coming from or going to the area the Clans are - that direction is southwest of the cave, and of here - you were coming directly opposite of that, so northeast. The sun would be in front and to the right in the morning, and the opposite in the evening."

"Wow," Shadowedskies breathed. "That's awesome. I guess we'll head northwest, once Silver is up to it."

"Here's where we are," Falcon continued, scraping his claw through the dust on the floor to create a small, rough circle to indicate the cave. "Here's the Shifters' cave." Another circle emerged from the dust and sand. "Here's the path we took to get here, here's where you came from - the clans - and here's where you want to go." Three lines, curving to follow the shape of the mountain paths made their mark on his map.

"Amazing," Grasspaw exclaimed, the map Falcon had made giving her almost a bird's eye view of the mountains, the winding paths clear before her. "Here's where Falconpaw and I went," she added, scratching in another squiggly line off of the path forward. "It's a dead end but gives a good view over the area."

"And here's another path I found which leads down into a kind of valley," Falconpaw chimed in, adding yet another scratch to the map. "It had some bushes and things which could be good for hunting."

"Wonderful," Shadowedskies nodded. "We'll probably need food on the way. But we'll need shelter as well. Falcon, do you know of anywhere on this route we could stop and rest?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he responded coolly. "The Shifters have a safe-house there - about a day's walk from here. It can provide some shelter for us, and even has some limited medical supplies, which could help Silver's condition."

At the mention, he glanced over at his sister, slumped on the ground in the same spot she'd been since they had arrived. "I don't know if we- if she can make it today though. She looks pretty bad."

"Wha- me?"Silver slurred, a feather from the bird sliding unceremoniously from her mouth. "I'm fine…" She continued, making a feeble effort to stand up. "I can walk…"

"Not on your own," Shadowedskies interjected, rushing over to support her. "First let me see your wounds again. Someone help hold her up so I can get a good look at them all."

Leaflight moved to support Silver on her shoulder while Shadowedskies inspected the multitude of scratches and gashes riddling the she-cat's pelt.

"Is she going to be okay?" Meteorkit fretted, looking up at Grasspaw with huge, worry-glazed eyes.

"I don't know," She responded heavily. "She's pretty badly hurt, and not just physically. Shadowedskies will have to see if her wounds are doing all right."

"None of these look too bad," Shadowedskies observed, gesturing to Leaflight to support Silver's other side. "They're large and pretty ugly - definitely painful - but none are very deep, and none look infected. I'm no medicine cat but I know a bad wound when I see one. She's still weak, so she will need support, probably from both sides, but I think she'll make it to the safe-house. We'll need to get moving soon though - the sun won't wait for anyone, and we don't want to try to traverse these mountains in the dark."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Leaflight asked, concerned. "She can barely stand…"

"I know," Shadowedskies sighed. "But that's mainly due to exhaustion, not injuries. And none of the injuries she does have should be affected by moving. We shouldn't just stay here and wait; we're on a quest and we're already behind. We need to get moving. Leaflight, you and I will support Silver. Falcon, you take the lead. Grasspaw, Falconpaw, cover the rear. And keep Meteorkit in your eyesight."

 _Skypaw. Oh Star-Clan, Skypaw._

 _We've been gone for… for… too long._

 _He could be dead. He could be dead and we wouldn't even know…_

 _This could all be for nothing…_

"Grasspaw. Grasspaw! Snap out of it!" Grasspaw blinked, her thoughts replaced with the worried ice-blue eyes of Shadowedskies. "Your brother. I can tell."

"He's… hurt," Grasspaw gulped, the beginnings of tears wavering at the corners of her vision. "Dead, maybe… I don't know, and that's the worst part… What if we're wasting our time and he's already gone…"

"None of us know," Shadowedskies murmured, touching her nose gently to Grasspaw's forehead. "And we're all worried. But the best thing we can do for him now is keep going. Nothing we think about or worry about will help him recover."

"You're right," Grasspaw choked, wiping her eyes with a paw. "But it doesn't make it… better. It doesn't make me feel better…"

"I know," Shadowedskies breathed. "I know. Just... go on and start moving. It'll help clear your mind. You can even keep crying. None of us will judge you."

"Okay," Grasspaw whispered, shakily getting to her paws and wiping more tears from her eyes. "Let's go."

Shadowedskies nodded, moving over to help Leaflight support Silver. Falcon padded outside the cave, with the three she-cats following behind carefully.

"You ready?" Falconpaw asked, nudging her lightly.

"Ready," she mouthed, taking a tentative pawstep out into the open once more.

The group moved on, the morning breeze gently caressing their fur. The sun cast its golden rays across them, bathing them and their path in its shimmering light. The sunshine slowly warmed their pelts, but not their hearts.

*Redpaw's POV*

I haul myself onto the ledge, paws aching, the rest of my body stiff and sore and exhausted.

The mouse I was lucky enough to find earlier is but a faint memory; its energy got me this far, but is starting to run out.

I pad slowly along the path, my paws reluctantly taking me towards the cave. I arrive, I crouch, I take a sniff. This is the place. The last place we were together before it happened. The last place I saw… her.

 _Is she okay? I have to find her… keep her safe._ I shuffle over to the edge of the path. Sniff the ground. _They went past here. Past me. But what else could they have done?_

I shake my head. The past doesn't matter. All that matters is now, finding her. I set off along the path, my singular goal clear in my mind.

*Mystery POV*

"We may be too late," A muscular grey tom pointed out grimly. "The ceremony is powerful, no doubt, but is it really powerful enough to do this?"

"It is," responded another confidently. "It made him who he is, something we never thought possible. It will work." They and the two others gently set their burden on the stone altar in front of them, a black tail draped over the edge.

"It begins," all four murmured in unison.

"By the power of the stars," boomed the largest of the four.

"We call to you," responded the others.

"By the powers of darkness," continued the leader.

"We reach for you," chanted the other three.

"And by the power of the blood, of your enemies and your own," he cried.

"We raise you."

As the ceremony went on, light began to emanate from the cracks in the stone, forming a column which slowly reached up to the sky, connecting the cats around with the powers above.

There was a blinding flash, and it all disappeared. The black tail twitched, and the tom to which it was attached began to move. Gradually his legs moved under him and began to raise him back to his full height.

He stood tall, turned to the gray tom, and opened his eyes. Out of them came a light, a glow, one frightening color. Red.

 **BOOM. Chapter dropped.**

 **Honestly I can't believe I left that last one where I did for so long, but here's a continuation!**

 **QOTCs:**

 **1: Do you think the "dream" Grasspaw had was just to shake things up a bit emotionally but reinforce RedxGrass, or a hint of changing relationships to come?**

 **2: Do you think Redpaw will catch up with them, or be doomed to roam the mountains forever searching for his love? If you think he'll catch up, when? Predicted reactions to his survival?**

 **3: What was going on in the last scene? Who was involved?**

 **Last couple should be fairly obvious but still, go on. Review away. Seriously, thank any and all of you for your continued support.  
Seriously. To have a real person genuinely enjoy something you've created... the feeling is incomparable.**


End file.
